When does it get easier to be me?
by Kristin Elizabeth
Summary: This story begins sometime after book four. Sookie has forgiven Bill for his deception involving Lorena, and they have reunited, however, there is an obvious significant strain on their relationship. Namely, Eric. Bill/Sookie/Eric
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: The following "fan fiction" begins sometime after book four. In my story, Sookie has forgiven Bill for his deception with Lorena, and they have reunited. However, there is a significant strain on their relationship, both because of Sookie's willingness to forgive, but not quite forget, and Bill's apparent jealousy over whom Sookie spent her days with while she and Bill were broken up; in this case the godlike Viking vampire, Eric Northman, Bill's boss. All of this, results in an argument that once again finds the two no longer a couple. This chapter starts one week after Bill & Sookie's most recent blowout.**

**And…(7-7-09) Hey! I just wanted to let everyone know that I didn't acquire a BETA on this story (the wondrous FDM), until about chapter 19 or 20. So you can't blame her for my overuse of contractions and periodic bad grammar, before that. **

**Thanks!**

I woke up in a cool sweat, with a numb feeling I was starting to get used to. I knew I had been asleep for a while, and must have slept hard, judging by the indented lines left on my face by my wrinkled pillowcase. As I looked at the clock, it pained me to realize it was still only the middle of the night. I still had some sleeping ahead of me.

_Great_, it was going to be a long night, I though, half a second before I felt the telltale sense that I was not alone.

"Sookie," I heard Bill's smooth cool voice. His sexy voice only irked me.

"Ughh, Bill! What the hell are you doing here? You scared the crap out of me! I thought I made it clear that we needed some time apart."

"I am sorry for startling you," he said, pausing, possibly to see what I would do next. "I understand that Sookie, but we need to talk."

The initial rush of just hearing my name roll off of Bill's tongue with that smooth voice was usually all it took for me to conform to his every wish and desire, and to melt into his arms, but last week, we had had a huge fight. A fight which I was sure had marked the end of this roller coaster supernatural relationship, or at least would have caused us to separate for a while. As it was, I had asked him to leave me alone, told him that I was done with the bullshit. The games. The fighting. I thought that meant more than a week.

Apparently not.

"What is it Bill? I said groggily, still very much half asleep. "Have you come to apologize? I don't really want to hear it."

"I'm still not even sure why you're mad at me, Sookie."

"Are you serious Bill? You _still_ don't get it do you?"

"Sookie, I came to talk to you about Eric."

Well, _that_ caught me off guard.

Eric, Bill's boss and Sherriff of Area 5, was a pretty regular part of my life now (not to mention a large part of my fantasies, based on actual occurrences, when he hid out at my house for a short time during his witch inflicted bout with amnesia…a time he still doesn't remember to this day), and I was constantly doing something to help aid the causes of Area 5, for a group of vampires I no doubt would be regarded as nothing more than a bloodbag, if not for my special, _abilities_.

"That's why you're here? For Eric? What is it now? What does the all mighty Sheriff require of me this time?"

He paused before saying, "It is not what he requires, It is…what I require."

"What _you_ require?"

"Er, rather, a request."

"And what would that be?" I asked with a now not so subtle angry attitude; sitting fully upright in my bed now, and wondering why once again, one of our fights had transitioned into another 'vampire favor'. I was sure I would forever be entangled with the supernatural at this point in my life; and it had all started with Bill Compton.

"So you're not here to apologize, and you're not here to talk about our fight. What is it _you_ 'require'then?" I said motioning my hand in the air for him to spit it out.

"I would like for you to stop seeing Eric, at least in a personal sense."

Um, didn't see that one coming.

I couldn't help the ridiculous, half cocked grin from forming, I was that sure he might have been joking. He wasn't. "I'm not _sure_ what that means Bill, but I'm fairly sure it's none of your business."

"Sookie," he paused for a moment. "I can't bear it. I can't stand the thought of him with his hands on you, his lips on yours, his…" He paused again.

My jealous vampire.

Apparently the time Eric spent here with me was not as secret as I had hoped.

"Bill, I'm not _seeing_ Eric, or at least not in the way you seem to think I am. And even if I was, WE BROKE UP!" I said losing the last morsel of patience I had left after our last quarrel. "It's really not your concern anymore."

Bill turned away from me for a moment. Had he been human, this is where he might have blushed with embarrassment or at least anger, but he wasn't human. I was forever being reminded of that fact, not that I could forget. Not that _that_ wasn't the reason I was attracted to Bill that first night he came into Merlotte's, but so much had happened since that night; lies, deception…murder, on both of our hands (self defense or not, the memories were forever etched into my human brain).

"Bill, what is happening here? What do you want from me?"

He stared at me, and I sensed brutal honesty in his blue eyes. Something I didn't always detect in him. "You Sookie. I just want _you_."

I swallowed, choking back the tears I could feel trying to break through. "I wanted you too, I still…" I trailed off.

He turned to face me, grabbing my shoulders softly, pulling me toward him. "So this could still work, we might still be able to…"

"Bill. Stop…" But I couldn't argue with those eyes. That face. That hair. Those hands. That body. During the span of our relationship, anytime we separated, each moment that Bill and I had been apart, regardless of the circumstances, I longed for him. I ached for every part of his being. I was sure now that he had too. Even now, after I was sure we had had our last fight, our last try to make it work, I was being drawn into a hole I was somehow never able to get all the way out of.

"Sookie..."

And with that, his lips were on mine; his cool lips which only a week ago, in the moments leading up to our fight, were kissing me with animosity and anger, were now kissing me with unbridled passion and lust. Bill reached around and unzipped my night gown while I clamped one hand around the back of his head, and the other to unbutton his pants.

Why couldn't I just resist him? I knew I couldn't be glamoured by vampires but Bill, I sometimes suspected had his own way of making me forget our issues and focus on the act of love making. And he was so easy to make love to.

He had the zipper down, and pulled my nightgown up over my head and threw it on the floor. I had nearly gotten his pants off at the same time when he suddenly picked me up and readjusted me on the bed, hovering over me momentarily and staring up and down the length of my body, before stopping to look me in the eyes. Before I could react, his mouth found my breast, and his fingers found the warmth of another spot and entered me eagerly.

He was calm and collected, but I could still sense the feeling of hunger in him as he replaced his fingers with his stiffness. And he was suddenly rough with it, his pent up desire suddenly unleashed.

"Bill…oh…my…" I couldn't form the words. There were no words for what I was feeling then. Within what had to be less than thirty seconds, my panting and his prodding had turned into one of the fastest and strongest orgasms of my life.

"We're just getting started," he practically growled at me while he kissed up and down my neck, trailing down once again to my breasts.

One week away and this man was hungrier for me than I had ever seen him. As I was recovering from the sudden pleasure of what had just happened, he picked me up again, this time flipping me over and immediately entering me from behind. I could hear his fangs retract, and I was barely ready for it.

He grabbed me hard by my shoulders sinking his fangs into the soft pocket between my shoulder and my neck, all the while holding himself inside me with earnest.

The pain of the puncture seared for just a second, and then I was lost in the moment once again, having another orgasm I was sure was more powerful than the last. And with my release came Bill's. He thrust powerfully in and out of me several more times, grunting each time, draining everything he had, before collapsing beside me, and panting in the human way he knew I loved. Mine was of course naturally uncontrollable.

We stayed still staring up at the ceiling for several minutes before Bill rolled over in my direction, propping himself up on his elbow next to me.

"You are wonderful Sookie. You never cease to amaze me. Your beautiful body, your eagerness to—" I stopped him.

"Bill, what are we doing?"

"Well, I recall you just having what seemed to be two of the most powerful orgasms you've ever had with me," he said coolly, with one eyebrow raised and a coy smile forming on one side of his mouth. "And I was fairly sure you were now recovering in a blissful state, as I was."

"Well, yes," and there was no denying what our bodies had just experienced as a whole but, it was our minds, and our future I was now concerned with. "I'm not arguing that, but...I think you know what I was referring to."

"Sookie, I don't know." He paused. "I just know that I love you. I love you more than my words can describe. I hate that we have these fights. I hate separating from you before the sun comes each morning, let alone for days or even weeks at a time. I hate that you say you've forgiven me, all the while harboring some form of resentment for…" He stopped.

After all this time of wondering if Bill was capable of the proper communication that normal relationships required, my vampire was finally speaking openly with his feelings.

But I had to stop him.

"Bill, I don't harbor resentment for what happened, I told you I've forgiven you. I understand now that you were protecting me. As hard as that was for me to accept, I get it."

"Yes but what you say, and how you act are contradicting Sookie." He moved slightly away from me now, his fists clenched beside him, his face turned half away from me, as if he was trying to find his next phrase. "I can see it when you look at me. I can feel it when you touch me."

"Bill, I don't know _what_ you want from me. I mean you come here after a fight that I thought ended this…this relationship, and you ask me to stop seeing Eric? Eric, whom I have no choice but to see when he requires my _unique_ services? I don't get it Bill. _What _isgoing on here?"

And before he could answer, there was a knock at my front door.


	2. Chapter 2

Who was here, in the middle of the night knocking on my door? As if I wasn't already flustered enough, what with Bill barging in and having his way with me, when I should have been mad at him for quite some time longer. Okay, I had had my way with him as well but still. I threw a robe on and started down the stairs for the door. In the middle of the night, my visitor could only be a vampire I assumed. I didn't need to use my telepathy to know that.

I peered through the window next to the door eyeing the tall devastatingly handsome blond vampire on my porch. "Urggg…" I grumbled. This was not going to be a nice visit. "Eric, what do you want?" I sneered at him after I opened the door.  
He looked me up and down, no doubt curious as to why I was so '_awake'_ at 3 a.m., and dressed rather skimpily in a blue silk robe rather than a more appropriate nightgown.  
"Am I interrupting something beautiful?"  
"Actually, you are."  
"And would that be Bill I smell?"  
"Not that it's any of your business…but yes." I said, in an irritated tone.  
"So what's up Eric, this is a really bad time."  
"May I enter?" Not that he had to ask I suppose, since I was fairly certain I hadn't rescinded his invitation to enter my home since the last time he was here, and I was fairly sure that my slamming the door in his face right now would cause extended troubles, no matter how good it would make me feel for a few wonderful seconds.  
"Come on in then." I said, one hand still grabbing heavily to the doorknob, while motioning with my other for the Viking to enter. I really hoped this would be quick, and I really, _**REALLY **_hoped Bill would stay in my bed while I figured out what the second vampire to visit me out of the blue tonight wanted.

Any hope I had for Bill to stay put was immediately shattered. Of course he'd want to see who was here, god forbid he be left in the dark about something, or leave me, _poor defenseless Sookie_, vulnerable and alone with a stranger calling on me in the middle of the night.  
"Eric." Bill said in a deep, angry voice.  
"Bill! How nice it is to see you again." Eric said, his tone much too cheerful to be anything but sarcastic.  
I didn't have to turn to look at Bill, who already had a hand placed protectively--_**jealously**_--on my back, to imagine the searing look he was giving Eric just then.  
"Sookie, may I have a word…alone?" Eric said in his calm, collected, superior Eric voice.  
I took a deep breath and turned to look at Bill, who nodded just barely, his lips turned up in a slight snarl. _**Geez**_…the last thing I needed right now was a vampire WWF fight in the middle of my living room.  
"Bill, I just need to see what he wants. It's okay." I said quietly, taking Bill's hand in mine for a moment, trying to be re assuring, though I wasn't sure he deserved that much. I was still stunned that he had asked me to stop seeing Eric moments before I melted into a pool of desire in his arms, not even an hour ago. And I still didn't know what he had meant. I was as confused as I had ever been about what Bill had meant, and what exactly his intentions for our future at this point were.

Bill didn't say anything more, but I wasn't going to let him control me right now.  
I asked Eric if he wanted to go out on the front porch, rather than ask Bill to leave the room. Eric obliged, and followed me out the door, with Bill behind us, never taking his eyes off of us for even a second.  
I turned back to Bill. "Bill!" I said sternly. "I'll be right back. Chill out!"  
And then Eric and I were alone on the porch. Though we were no longer in the same room, I suspected Bill's heightened sense of hearing would probably catch a glimpse, if not our entire conversation anyhow, but I was simply too exhausted to care. I figured Eric knew the same. Hell, he probably counted on it.  
"Sookie, lover, please sit," he said motioning to my grandmothers old two seat porch swing.  
He called me lover. Was he _**trying **_to start a fight with Bill? The way the word _lover _rolled off his tongue_, _I'd be lying if I said it didn't send shivers through my entire body. Eric and I had been just that. Lovers, even if he couldn't remember. As far as I knew, he remembered nothing of our short time together---a short but satisfying time.  
"Eric, what is it? I'm tired, it's the middle of the night, I need sleep, remember, _I'm_ human? We sleep at _night_?"  
"Yes, you certainly are human Sookie," he said, with a half smile forming on his beautiful white face.  
"So?" I asked.  
"I came to tell you something."  
So spit it out already Northman, I thought, but didn't dare say out loud.  
"I _**think**_I remember making love to you," he said bluntly.  
"You _**think**_…," I swallowed. "…you remember?"

Was he for real? Was Eric seriously sitting on my porch right now, with Bill not six feet away from us on the other side of the wall, telling me he suddenly remembered our intimate tryst?  
Eric leaned toward me and grabbed both my hands in his.  
"I'm remembering parts…some more clearly than others, but not everything," he said, sounding suddenly frustrated. "I thought I would be relieved to finally know what we did, to finally remember your beautiful body crushed next to mine but, I'm more irritated than ever because I'm only remembering it in pieces. Like a puzzle."  
I rolled my eyes. "So you came here to tell me you remember _'pieces'_ of the time you spent here…that constitutes a middle of the night visit? You couldn't have used a phone?"  
"Yes, because I needed to see you…in the flesh so to speak, I thought somehow, talking about it with you would make me remember more. I thought you could tell me what you remember."  
Oh _boy_. What I remembered? What I remembered was _**everything**__._ Every touch. Every kiss. That perfect ass. Every inch of the Viking's body…_**EVERYTHING**_. And there was a lot of everything. Eric had been very well endowed in all the right places. Making love to Eric was different than making love to Bill. In a matter of months, I had gone from being a 25-year-old virgin, to having two of what I would assume to be the worlds most skilled men in my bed; men who had obviously had a lot of practice. And though that should make a girl happily satisfied, my vampire lovers had only complicated my life further. And here was Eric, wanting a play by play. This was _**SO**_not the right time for this conversation.  
"Eric," I said almost in a whisper. "We cannot have this conversation now."  
"Then when? I need to know Sookie. I'm not myself anymore because I can't get you out of my head. And I'm upset about that."  
He let go of my hands and stood in front of me now, placing his large hands on both sides of my face.  
"Go back to Bill…for now. We'll talk again." And then he was gone.

In a matter of five minutes, Eric had somehow set up yet another hurdle in the soap opera that was my life. I dreaded going back in that house. I dreaded finishing the conversation I was having with Bill before Eric had knocked on my door. Mostly, I dreaded Bill's jealousy. I wanted to melt into the porch swing and never get up. As it was, I was useless and sluggish from sleep deprivation, and still rattled, in a pleasantly euphoric way by the sex I had just had with Bill. I didn't have to pry myself away from the swing after all. Bill was standing in front of me now.  
"Sookie," he said quietly, in a raspy voice.  
I looked up at him. "I'm too tired; I don't want to talk about any of this tonight."  
"That's fine then," he said even quieter.  
"Would you like me to put you back to bed?"  
"You know, I don't think that's a good idea. Why don't you just go home?"  
He looked hurt now. But I was too tired and irritated to care. "Alright. I will call on you again tomorrow…if that's okay."  
"Fine…whatever," I said yawning, as I got up from the swing and headed for the door.

He was gone by the time I reached it.


	3. Chapter 3

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not claim any right to Charlaine Harris's brilliant characters; I am only using them for the pure fun in writing on this fan fiction page. I intend to gain nothing but the pleasure of writing using the wonderfully talented Ms. Harris's Characters. I am simply trying to pass the time while I anxiously await Ms. Harris's next Sookie Stackhouse novel.**_

I woke up the next day just before noon. I was thankful that I was scheduled to work the late shift at Merlotte's, since my sleep had been interrupted last night, first by Bill, and then by Eric. The still unfinished conversations I had had with both of them last night were fresh in my mind, clouding my psyche like soapy water. I needed a shower.  
After I showered, I was starting to feel better, physically at least. But I couldn't help but wonder when I would have to conclude the previous night's conversations. Who would corner me first? My on again off again boyfriend Bill, or my one time lover, Eric?  
As I drove to work, I tried to clear my head. It was Saturday, typically a busy night at the bar, so I knew it would be too hectic once I got there to think about anything besides my job. I hoped anyway. And that's exactly how the night went. We were slammed actually, Karen, the new girl called in sick, and my Boss, Sam Merlotte, was even running tables, which was out of his typical realm of tending bar and doing paperwork in his office. I wouldn't be surprised if I never saw Karen again. Sam was in a mood for sure.

By the end of my shift, I barely remembered thinking about the looming conversations ahead of me with the two vampires that were both on my last nerve.  
"You can go ahead and take off Sook," I heard Sam call from his office as I walked through the hallway to put away the mop and bucket I just used to clean the floors, which had been unusually filthy, even for a busy night.  
"Thanks Sam," I yelled back. I knew his mood was better after we had closed but I wasn't going to risk any chit-chat.  
"Good night then, see you Monday," I said as I threw my balled up apron into the dirty linens bin.

As I walked out of the back door and headed toward the parking lot, I was not surprised to see Bill leaning against his dark blue BMW. Well, I knew it was coming didn't I?  
"Hi Bill," I said, trying to sound like I wasn't too annoyed.  
"Sookie," he said, as he nodded his head slightly.  
I walked over and stood in front of him, wrapping my arms around myself like a sweater. It was mid March, and winter was definitely not ready to let spring in. It was still cold, and like an idiot, I left my jacket at home.  
"You're cold," Bill said in a concerned voice as he reached to open the passenger side of his car. "Please, take a drive with me."  
As much as I didn't want to, the idea of a warm car enticed me. So I got in, and Bill closed the door behind me. He got in, put the key in the ignition and then paused to look at me. Rather, stare at me.  
"Yes?" I said wondering if he was expecting me to start the conversation.  
"Nothing," he said with a small smirk. "I was just thinking that you're even beautiful when you smell like grease and spilled beer."  
Um…thanks? Was that a compliment or an insult? I wasn't sure but I blushed a little either way. He looked away from me finally, and started the car. As we drove, neither of us spoke. There was no music, and the silence was unnerving. I was beginning to regret having ever agreed to take this drive. All I wanted to do was go home and wash away my greasy waitress smell, and any other problems a hot shower might help.

Finally, Bill pulled over after we had been driving for about ten minutes, and stopped the engine.  
"Sookie, I'm sorry if I confused and angered you last night," he started. "I'm not sure I approached it the right way."  
"Bill, I just don't understand why out of the blue, you assume I'm involved with Eric," I said, and I was about to ask him how much he knew about just _how_ involved with Eric I _had_ been, but he started telling me before I could even ask.  
"I know you and Eric were intimate while he hid out at your house," he said, with bitterness. "I know we were no longer together then but it's not an image I can just get out of my head."  
I wondered _how_ he had found out, not that I was ashamed or felt that I had done anything wrong. I was looking straight ahead staring out the windshield in front of me; he was doing the same, only wrapping his fingers tensely around the steering wheel while he spoke.  
"I always knew, as I'm sure you always did, that Eric wanted you. I knew it from the very first time he laid his eyes on you. His desire grew with each meeting after that, I could sense it. And knowing that you could go to him if you so desired well; that was something that hovered over me, especially when I felt you were unhappy with me."

If I hadn't already suspected jealousy as a motive to Bill's late night visit last night, I might have been surprised at his words, but I wasn't. In fact I was starting to realize that jealousy was a fairly natural vampire trait—or at least a _Bill_ trait. Not that it didn't feel good to be desired so much by Bill, I was so attracted, and attached to him that it was hard for me sometimes not to jump on him and rip off his clothes when I saw him, even sitting next to him now. But Bill's jealousy left me uneasy, and reminded me that that would be an awful idea, that would leave nothing resolved.  
"You asked me if I had been there to apologize to you last night," he said, now looking at me. "…and I meant what I said, that I still didn't understand why you and I even had that fight last week."  
"Bill, do we even need a reason to fight anymore?" I asked, looking back at him, not actually expecting an answer. "I just don't want to fight anymore. Maybe you're right. Maybe I still have some unresolved feelings about our past, and all the things that happened. Like you said, you can't get rid of the thoughts of Eric and me together; well I can't just block the parts from our past from my memory either. I just…"

I turned away from him, staring through the passenger side window toward the dirt road that we had stopped on. I so didn't want to cry, but I could feel the tears swelling, and my face getting hot. It was true; I had been lying to myself, and lying to Bill all this time. I did not completely forgive him for leaving me that December night, when he told me he was going to 'Seattle'. Things had been going so well for me, that I was sure I would finally be happy. I finally felt like I had so much to be thankful for. I had the love of a man whose thoughts were a complete blank to me, and loved to love me, so I had thought. And he ruined it. He left me for his maker. And we had separated for a while after that, and when I finally let him explain his side to me, I believed him, when he said he _had_ to leave to protect me. But I was just so bitter that my perfect world had disintegrated so quickly. I just wanted back what I had lost. I just wanted him. But I felt it was a losing, hopeless battle.

"Don't cry Sookie," Bill said as he put one hand on my face to turn my head toward him, and the other to wipe my tears away. "I just want to know what I can do to make you happy again."  
_**Couples counseling?**_ I thought jokingly. I'd have to check the yellow pages, but certainly there must have been a therapist somewhere that offered their services at night, during vampire hours.  
"Bill, I'm just not sure we can get back to happy. Ever."  
"So you need more time," he said dropping his hands from my face and pausing for a moment. "I respect that Sookie, but I don't like it."  
He paused again as if he had something else to say, but he didn't. He started the car and drove me back to my car. The silence was even more uncomfortable than before we talked.

As we pulled into Merlotte's parking lot, I saw my little yellow heap sitting right where I had parked it. I was dreading getting into that cold car. It would be a very cold ride home with no jacket. As I reached for the door handle to let myself out, Bill was already there to open it, as usual. I didn't speak as I stepped from the warmth of his car.  
"Sookie," he said, as he reached in his back seat for something. "Take this."  
He handed me one of his long sleeved Henley's that had been hanging up in a dry cleaner bag behind the passenger seat.  
"Thank you," I said, still trying to collect my disheveled thoughts.  
"Would you like me to follow you home?" he asked, looking down toward his feet.  
"No…thanks. I'll be fine."  
As we parted back to our cars I already had a million thoughts running through my head. I just wanted to curl up into a ball in my warm bed and never come out.

I got into my ice cold car, and the tears came again before I could even shut the door. I sat for several minutes letting it all out. The confusion of what was next for Bill and I. The sadness and trepidation that I just now accepted still filled my heart. I made sure Bill was gone before I made my way home.

Of course, I wasn't surprised when I saw Eric's red corvette parked in my driveway.


	4. Chapter 4

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not claim any right to Charlaine Harris's brilliant character; I am only using them for the pure fun in writing on this fan fiction page. I intend to gain nothing but the pleasure of writing using the wonderfully talented Ms. Harris's Characters. I am simply trying to pass the time while I anxiously await Ms. Harris's next Sookie Stackhouse novel.**_

As I pulled in my driveway and parked my car next to Eric's, I realized that he was nowhere in sight. I was stumbling to find my keys in my purse as I got out and walked up the stairs to my front door. As I started to put my key into the lock, I realized Eric must already be in my house, since the door was unlocked. Wonderful, there was nothing more annoying than an intrusive vampire making himself at home without your permission. As I walked in and closed the door behind me, I could hear soft music playing, and noticed there was a small fire started in the fireplace. What the _hell_ was Eric up to?

"Hello?" I said as my eyes darted across the room. "Eric, you wanna tell me why you're in my house…playing music…starting fires?" _Intruding on my life, meddling in my affairs..._  
"Sookie," I heard Eric say quietly.  
I turned around and he was standing at the bottom of my stairs, wearing only jeans, no shirt, no shoes, no socks…the top of a pair of black silk boxers were peeking out just above the waist of his jeans, and just below the muscles of the most perfect six-pack I had ever seen. Bill's body was gorgeous but, Eric did have a slight edge in the muscle department.  
"What the hell Eric?" I said both completely surprised at the sight, and I'd have to admit, a little aroused. "What are you doing in my house…wearing…no shirt?"  
"Sookie, I thought we could re-enact my time here...please help me remember," he said.

Was he joking? _This _was how he wanted me to remind him? No… he most definitely was _not_ joking. I could see that much clearly from the heaping bulge in his pants.  
"I know we were lying in front of that fire…," he said motioning toward the fireplace as he started walking toward me. "...in that very spot, we were talking. Of course, I know we did more than just talk." Oh yeah…we did _much_, _much _more, I thought.  
I was still as a statue. I'd be a complete liar if I said I hadn't thought myself of re-enacting every second of Eric's time here. The pleasures I felt  
with him fueled many of my lonely evenings during me and Bill's separation. But I knew that acting on any impulse other than to demand Eric to leave my house immediately, would be a very bad idea. But as he continued closer to me, I realized I couldn't move. I was literally frozen in my place. And before I could think of what my next move should be, his lips were on mine.

Eric's lips…they were amazing lips. The coolness of his mouth against my tepid human temperature was a perfect balance. We blended perfectly at that moment. But what the hell was I doing? I'm not the girl who has different men in her bed every night. I am _NOT_ that girl! But I was seemingly unattached to Bill once again, and I had nothing left to argue in my head as I felt my own passion building.  
So I reached my arms up and grabbed Eric's face hard with both of my hands, and kissed back with all my strength. In return, he hunched down and grabbed both of my legs right at the base of my thighs, and lifted me easily up to him. As I wrapped my legs around his waist, he walked us over to the fire, where he had already placed a blanket and several pillows. _Damn him_. He knew I wouldn't be able to resist. He had a plan.  
"Sookie…_lover_," he said, I could feel the hunger in his voice as he unwrapped my legs from him and placed me on the blanket by the fire. "Undress _now_."  
_  
Ay-yay captain! _I thought semi-jokingly, as I immediately pulled off the Henley Bill had given me when he dropped me off, then my Merlotte's tee.

Eww…that reminded me…I really needed a shower.  
"Eric…shower…" I said between breaths, he was on his knees in front of me, kissing the side of my neck…nibbling my earlobe.  
"Well, why didn't you say so? I seem to remember showering with you as well before," he said, with a devious look on his face as he grabbed me and pulled me from the floor and into his arms. As he carried me up the stairs, he never took his eyes off of mine. He set me down in front of the bath tub and reached in to turn on the shower. While we waited for it to get hot, I began undoing his jeans, as he reached forward to undo my bra which came off easily. He stepped out of his jeans and reached for my black winter weather work pants, and I slid out of them. Standing there in front of Eric in only my panties, looking at him, wearing only his silk boxers…we stared at each others bodies for a moment, silent.  
"I have thought about this moment for many nights Sookie. I knew eventually I would see you naked again…I just didn't think it would be this easy," he said with a half smirk on his face.  
"Yes you did," I replied with an equally devious grin.  
"Now take off your panties," he commanded softly. I complied.  
"Now take off yours…I mean those…" I smiled, and I could feel my cheeks redden.

We stepped into the shower and he immediately pulled me to him, wrapping his arms around me tightly.  
"This is one of the pieces I remember Sookie," he said looking down at me. Eric was so much taller than me that I had to contort my neck just to look back up at him. He grabbed the bottle of lavender scented body wash I had picked up on sale at Wal-Mart last week, and squirted some into his left palm. Still with his arms wrapped around me, he placed the bottle back on the utensil rack, and rubbed his hands together behind my back. The calming scent of lavender mixed with Eric's massaging hands on my back relaxed me.  
"Mmm…" I sighed, closing my eyes and leaning into his chest. I was eye level with his rock hard nipples and wanted nothing more than to wrap my mouth around one of them. So I did. He was still rubbing my back, while I gently sucked first his left nipple, and then his right.  
"You're teasing me Sookie," he said in a soft deep voice. Things were getting steamy, and I'm not talking about the shower.  
We were definitely close enough to progress this rendezvous further…and so we did. He leaned down to kiss me again, finding my lips with his quickly as he placed one hand on the back of my head, and reached between my thighs with the other. His hands were big…I remembered that too. He was pretty much big everywhere. I moaned enough to have to let up on the kissing for a moment and catch my breath, and he was more than ready to replace the hand between my thighs with something else even bigger.

As he entered me, I let out a loud gasp, forgetting that to take in all of Eric required my body to be completely relaxed. As I let the tension out of my muscles, he pushed the rest of his length in easily. He pressed me up against the shower wall with the first thrust, and reached down and propped one of my legs up on the edge of the tub for better leverage. We were moving now in a perfect rhythm, and it felt amazing. We were kissing more passionately now, our bodies moving in unison. My entire body was tingling; the feelings only excelled when Eric's mouth left mine and latched on to my left breast, his fangs retracting simultaneously. I wanted him to bite me; I was ready to feel the rush. He tilted his head to look up at me, never slowing down the rhythm of his hips, and bit down just at the outer circle of my areola, never taking his eyes off of mine, and drew. Of course if he had taken his eyes from mine, I wouldn't have noticed after that moment because I was no longer seeing straight. I was seeing bright lights, as my eyes rolled back into my head, my body banging against the shower wall. And then Eric jerked, and made a brutal throaty sound, pushing into me with a few final hard thrusts. He wrapped both of his arms completely around me, crushing my breasts to his chest, and held me for a long moment, still inside of me. I was out of breath…of course he had no breath to speak of but, he also seemed a bit worn out—if such a thing was possible for someone with no pulse.

After we pried our bodies from one another, He leaned in and kissed me gently on my lips.  
"That was what I was trying to remember," he said, closing his eyes, and breathing in my scent. "You smell…and feel…and taste, _so_ good. Now…you finish washing, while I go down stairs and check on the fire."  
"Um…" I said, still trying to remove myself from the security of the wall that was keeping my knees from buckling. "…okay…yeah…I'll just…wash…my hair then."

I could hardly think, or place a correct thought, let alone speak coherently, I was so euphoric…still tingling. Eric leaned in and kissed the top of my head, pulling back to reveal a warm smile before stepping out of the tub. Wait…that look…_that _was the amnesia Eric look I remember falling for. Was it possible that _real_ Eric could be anything like amnesia Eric? I wondered as I washed my hair. I seriously doubted it, but couldn't help but wonder. Of course, the more I wondered about Eric, I couldn't help but think about Bill. Bill's request the other night, and his obvious confliction with Eric, had rattled me. But now I was having another feeling…guilt. I mean, Bill and I weren't exactly in any way in a stable relationship; that much was clear. And _officially_, if we were being _technical_, Bill and I were on a break. So why was I feeling like I just cheated on him?

I stepped out of the shower and headed for my dresser to grab a night gown. As I walked downstairs to find Eric, I couldn't shake my thoughts of Bill. What would I say to him the next time I saw him? Not that _I_ had planned on seeing him in the immediate future but, I was sure he had other ideas. I certainly had a lot to think about. What _was_ I doing with Eric though? This was _Eric_ I was talking about; the powerful-cares-about-no-one-but-Eric, vampire Sheriff. And there was more of my confusion. When Eric and I were in the shower moments earlier, I felt like he cared about me. Certainly it had _seemed_ that way hadn't it?

When I got downstairs, Eric was in the kitchen with his back to me on his cell phone, wearing only his boxers. I could hear bits of his conversation from where I stood in the living room. I didn't know who he was talking to but he sounded upset.  
"…I will be there…yes she will go…" he said in a somewhat commanding tone into the phone. "…no, don't bother…I'll deal with it…no, that won't be necessary." And then he hung up and turned toward me with a startled look on his face. It wasn't easy to startle a vampire, least of all Eric. So I sensed that all was not well in the world of vampire politics once again. That was my guess anyway.  
"Eric, is something wrong?" I asked, suddenly realizing his conversation had something to do with me. "What was that about?"  
"Nothing, I have to go now Sookie," he said as he started toward the living room stairs.  
"I don't understand. Who was on the phone?" I asked as I followed him up the stairs into the bedroom while he grabbed his jeans from the bathroom floor. He didn't say anything.

"ERIC!" I said much louder and obviously more demanding. "What is wrong? Why are you leaving so fast?"  
"Sookie, I cannot tell you…not right now anyway," he said without even so much as looking in my direction as he hurried out the bedroom door for the stairs.  
"So that's it. You came here to screw me and now you're using that phone call as an excuse to leave?" We were at the front door already; he had his shirt and shoes on in a matter of seconds, and paused as he grabbed the door handle.

"Sookie, don't be a child," something came up and I am needed elsewhere. "I _will_ call you again."  
His words felt like a slap to my face, and I could feel the damn waterworks coming on. I can't believe I was so _stupid_. The real Eric had finally _had_ his way with me and was done. Any thoughts I had of amnesia Eric's personality coming back were quickly crushed.  
"Please don't!" I snarled at him as he walked out the door. He started to turn around to say something when he was on the porch but I had already slammed the door in his face.


	5. Chapter 5

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not claim any right to Charlaine Harris's brilliant characters, I am only using them for the pure fun in writing on this fan fiction page. I intend to gain nothing but the pleasure of writing using the wonderfully talented Ms. Harris's Characters. I am simply trying to pass the time while I anxiously await Ms. Harris's next Sookie Stackhouse novel.**_

I headed upstairs for bed almost immediately after Eric left, and was almost instantly struck with an overwhelming sense of uncertainty and hurt…hurt is the only label I could put on how Eric made me feel right now. _Of course I could add_ _embarrassed, used, manipulated. _  
I had the next two days off of work, which under normal circumstances would have been a welcome vacation, but after Eric's bitter departure, alone time was probably the last thing I needed. I didn't want any 'free-time' to translate into 'thinking' time, because I had _so_ much of it to do.  
I woke up late the next day; it was already two in the afternoon. That was one of the down sides to being involved intimately with vampires. You tended to develop nocturnal habits; staying up all night, and sleeping all day. And though it had been quite pleasurable while it had lasted with Eric the previous night, his parting had been anything but satisfying. I really needed to get out of the house and clear my head. I did have a few errands to run anyhow, I needed to return a few books to the library, and I hadn't been grocery shopping in over two weeks so the cupboards were quite bare and ready for restocking.

And then I remembered there was another imminent conversation lingering on the horizon. I knew it was only a matter of time before Bill would be ready to 'chat' again. That thought motivated me to hurry up and get out of the house so I could let my brain think about other things.  
By the time I was done with my errands and ready to head home, I realized I had burned several hours, as it was already getting dark. Day light savings time wasn't for another week, and that meant my sleeping late during the winter often led to me having little daylight for other things.  
As I pulled up my driveway, I saw there was a shiny black sedan with very dark windows parked in front of my house. It was as close to a limousine as anyone in my tiny town of Bon Temps was probably used to seeing.  
The car came to a stop just beside my car, and the driver's side door opened almost immediately. A tall thin man with a graying beard, wearing what I assumed to be a chuffer's uniform stepped out.  
"Evening miss," he said with a large cheerful smile on his face. "Are you Miss Stackhouse?"  
"Uh…yes, and you are?"  
"The name's Albert Mason ma'am, I was sent by Eric Northman. I've been hired to drive you to Shreveport."  
"Shreveport?" I said with surprise. "Eric sent you?"  
"Yes ma'am. Said you'd probably be angry when I told you, but to explain that he was sorry about his hasty exit last night and to tell you that he will enlighten you with further details when you see him this evening."  
"Well I find that rather presumptuous of Mr. Northman, since I have no intention or desire to see him this evening or any _other _evening for that matter." I said rather snottily to the driver. I realized he was just the courier here; the phrase '_don't shoot the messenger_' had entered my mind, but I was so irked by Eric at that moment that I didn't apologize for my tartness.  
"Mr. Northman said you might say that," he said, his smile fading to a seriously stern look. "He told me to tell you that it was of the utmost importance that you come at once. He said your life may depend on it."  
My life? Why am I not surprised, I thought. Since I had started associating with vampires, and others in the supernatural realm that had encased my existence, my life had been threatened more times than I cared to remember. I had been beaten, bitten, and all but broken more times than the average person could live through. I was a glutton for supernatural punishment, and once again, I realized I had no choice but to go see Eric. To find out what dire circumstances had once again threatened my well being.  
"Well then," I said bitterly, my lips forming in a straight line. I paused to think for a moment. "I guess I have no choice in the matter. Can you just give me ten minutes to put these groceries away?"  
"Oh, certainly Miss," he said, wearing a now satisfied look on his face. I imagined Eric would have been very disappointed with Mr. Mason had he not succeeded in convincing me to come to Shreveport.  
As I walked to the sedan, after putting away the groceries and locking up the house, the chauffeur opened the rear passenger door so I could get in.

So there I was; any of my own plans for the night completely shifted and controlled by Eric, with my life hanging in the balance.  
The drive to Shreveport seemed to pass fairly quickly. I would have liked more time to gather my thoughts, as unorganized as they were. As we pulled into the mostly empty parking lot at Fangtasia, I saw that it hadn't yet opened for business. On some nights, I had remembered Bill saying, the bar didn't open until eight or later, I guessed to give the vampires ample time to wake up. It was only seven fifteen.  
When the car parked, Mr. Mason immediately came to open my door. As I stepped out, I had to take a few deep breaths in preparation for whatever was coming, but it really didn't help at all. I was as prepared to see Eric as I was for a root canal.  
Mr. Mason knocked three quick raps at the door, and Pam opened it after about a minute.

"Well _hello_ Sookie," Pam said in her typical droll tone, she apparently didn't feel the need to acknowledge the chauffer's presence. After all, he was just a worker bee I gathered.  
"Hi Pam," I responded drearily.  
"Come on in, Eric has been waiting for you." She looked at the chauffeur and said. "You may wait outside."  
As I walked through the hallway with Pam, I could feel a lump grow in my throat.  
"So, I hear you're mad at Eric," Pam said with half a smirk growing on her face.  
"Word travels fast," I replied, not completely shocked that she knew something about what had happened, but a little bewildered as to why she thought it necessary to bring it up.  
"You know, he's only looking out for you."  
"Well maybe Eric needs to learn how to communicate better. If he had told me why he needed to leave so abruptly…" I didn't finish my sentence before I was already standing in front of Eric's office.  
"Come in," Eric said from his office chair. "Sookie, you're looking ravishing as usual."  
"Eric," I said coldly, not giving him the pleasure of a smile.  
"Pam, leave Sookie and I and close the door?" He said.  
"Yes sir," she said. "Good to see you again Sookie. Don't be too hard on him."  
"Pam," Eric said sharply. "That will be all."

And with that I was alone with Eric once again.  
"Please, sit," he motioned to a black leather couch. The same couch that had served as a makeshift hospital bed for myself after I was attacked by an angry maenad out to give Eric a message last year. Unfortunately she chose me to deliver it. I shivered just thinking about it. Eric got up from his desk chair and sat next to me; a bit too close for my liking.  
"What's going on Eric?" I said, glancing at him for half a second.  
"Do you hate me?" he asked, actually looking concerned. I didn't respond to that because it caught me off guard. "I _am _sorry that I could not explain to you last night. I didn't have enough information at the time."  
"And you do now." I said not making it a question.  
"Yes, well, _more_ information at least."  
"So?" I said, finally looking at him for an answer.  
"First, you didn't answer my question," he said.  
"Do _you_ hate me?" He asked again.

I hesitated because half of me wanted to say; '_Hell yeah I hate you, you no-good-bloodsucking-son-of-a-bitch!', _and the other half wanted and needed an explanation and knew I'd better not piss him off if I expected to get it.  
"You really…" I paused. Did I really want him to know just how bad he hurt me? That calling me a child and running out on me had given me a reality check that reminded me of his true colors? Colors I was starting to think, up to that point, might actually have subsided enough for us to have…I dare say, a relationship? "I'm upset yes."  
"And that still does not tell me if you hate me," he said.  
"Geez. No Eric, I don't _hate_you," I snapped. "I think you're a real jerk, but I'm above hating people. There, are you happy now? "  
"Yes, very," he said smiling coyly, knowing full well that there was a nice comfortable bed for him just under my skin, and I was never going to get him out.  
"Sookie, I have learned some disconcerting news. It seems that you have a price on your head."  
Well that rattled me. "What!?" I said now looking directly at him.  
"Sookie, you are more valuable than you realize."  
"Explain?"  
"It seems that your, _abilities__,_ have not gone unnoticed by others. You're a woman of much fame in several other states I'm learning."  
"And?" I said.  
"You're wanted by the King of California. And if he doesn't get you willingly, he will get you by force. Or at least he'll try."  
"Wait, hold on." I put my hand up in a stopping motion, shaking my head in disbelief, just trying to get a grasp on what he was telling me. "Who is the King of California, and why would this be any different than the other work I'm usually commissioned to do?"  
"His name is Jasper Price, and it's different because," he paused and looked away from me. "He wants you permanently."  
_Permanently_. The word sent a disbelieving shiver from my head to my toes. "And I'm to _go_ to him? Or he'll come get me?"  
"He will," Eric said sternly. "But we are taking measures to prevent that. After I left your house last night, I made arrangements for you to leave Louisiana. I have spoken to Sam, and I will be having one of my employees sub for you while you're away."

I was flabbergasted for a variety of obvious reasons.  
"Oh, and you will be traveling with Bill," he added, which stunned me further. If Eric had arranged for me to travel with Bill, I figured he had no plans for the two of us to pick up where we left off last night. If he was 'hooking me up' so to speak with my on again off again boyfriend for this trip, he must want me to move on and forget our rendezvous. I should have been far more concerned with my new life threatening, or at least freedom threatening problem but, I couldn't shake the feeling of being used by Eric. And then again, maybe I was reading into this 'Bill' thing too much.

But I couldn't let it go.

"Why Bill?" I asked.  
"He is the obvious choice. Certainly I cannot accompany you, I have too much here to leave unattended, and besides, I thought that would please you."  
"Eric, you are so _damn_confusing," I said angrily, my eyebrows pressed together in frustration.  
"What was the point of last night if you were just going to throw me at Bill the first chance you got? Was I just a conquest for you? Why did you set up that whole charade if you had no intention of us…" he stopped me with a finger pressed against my lips.  
"Sookie, that was not my intention," he said with a look of genuine concern and rue. "If I hadn't received that phone call last night, I would have been obliged to stay and make love to you for the rest of the night. That call changed everything."  
"Are you going to tell me who was on the phone then?"  
"Sookie, that is unimportant. What is important is getting you out of here as soon as possible. I have arranged for you two to stay in Nevada, Lake Tahoe actually. You're leaving tonight." I wondered why he chose Nevada, but I figured I would find out eventually so I didn't ask.  
"Tonight? That's all the time you're giving me? What about my clothes? I need to call my brother and let him know I'm leaving. What about…" He stopped me again.  
"I have arranged for you to purchase clothes when you get to your destination, and you can call your brother from the plane." I was trying to take in all the information I had received on such short notice, and come up with some kind of argument against it…_well screw California, why should I have to disrupt my life yet again just because someone wants to use me for their own gain…he'll just have to try to come and get me…fat chance! _But I couldn't realistically say any of that. I was going on a trip, weather I liked it or not. As it started to sink in, there was a knock on the door.  
"Bill," Eric said after he opened the door. "You are ready I presume?"  
"Yes, Albert is waiting to drive us to the airport." Bill said, glancing first at Eric, then at me. "Sookie. Are you ready?"  
"Ready?" I said looking at Bill with a clearly frustrated face. "Bill…I'm still tryin' to comprehend the fact that I'm coveted by some sleazy vampire in California…I am _far_ from ready. But yeah, I guess I have no choice but to be."

I looked at Eric, still confused about his intentions with me personally. But I knew that would have to wait. I was going to Nevada.


	6. Chapter 6

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not claim any right to Charlaine Harris's brilliant characters, I am only using them for the pure fun in writing on this fan fiction page. I intend to gain nothing but the pleasure of writing using the wonderfully talented Ms. Harris's Characters. I am simply trying to pass the time while I anxiously await Ms. Harris's next Sookie Stackhouse novel.**_

As Bill and I headed out the back door of Fangtasia, he grabbed me by the waist and pulled me to him just in front of the car.  
"Sookie," he said looking serious as the night is dark. "I _will_ protect you. You don't need to worry when you're with me."  
I swallowed. "Bill," I said looking up into his eyes, grasping tightly to his waist. But I couldn't get any more words out before I started to choke up. I was truly terrified about what this impromptu trip to Nevada would entail. I was confused about my relationships with my two ever-competing vampires. And I was just trying to figure out how my life got to this point. _When does it get easier to be me? _  
"It's okay sweetheart. It'll be okay, I promise," he said, and then he lightly pressed his lips to mine for a few long seconds. He had started to ease my mind I had to admit. Not because I actually believed that all would be well soon, but because I remembered how safe I felt in his arms. I remembered why I had felt guilty about sleeping with Eric, not twenty four hours after I had slept with Bill. Bill was a good man. He was. All faults, all differences aside, he _cared _about me. A quality that I wasn't sure Eric would ever possess completely, or without a _'what's in it for him'_ approach.

Bill continued hugging me for a few seconds before letting go and opening the door for me to get in the back seat of the sedan. He scooted in close next to me, pulling my body as close to him as possible and started stroking my hair. It felt nice. He felt nice. I was starting to forget why I was ever mad at him to begin with. Maybe this trip could be a do-over for us. Maybe I would finally have enough sense to move on, finally _forgive and forget__. _I was willing to try.

We got to Shreveport Regional Airport within fifteen minutes of leaving Fangtasia. I couldn't believe that within a matter of an hour, my life had been spun in a completely different, and once again _precarious_, direction. I had never been to Nevada, though I had certainly heard of Lake Tahoe. I remembered learning in high school geography class that it was the second deepest lake in the United States, and the tenth deepest in the world. Why I remembered these minute facts now was beyond me. I just wanted to get to wherever it was we were staying, and get whatever was coming over with. Of course nothing in my life is ever that simple.

We didn't need to fly on Anibus, (the licensed and bonded vampire airline of choice) this time, because we would be in Tahoe well before the sun came up. I remembered how different my first plane ride last year had been, when Bill and I had flown to Dallas for business. Bill rode in his coffin below, and I rode with the human passengers above. I was glad to have him here with me now.

I slept for most of the flight, though I can't say it was a comfortable sleep. We arrived at the Reno-Tahoe airport at about 2:30 a.m. where another driver was waiting to take us to our hotel which he said was about another hour by car. I knew that by the time we got to our hotel and got situated in our room, Bill would need to get into a coffin, because we were running out of time before the sun would come up. I'm sure that if it wasn't still dark out, and I wasn't so tired, I would have enjoyed the scenery more. I could smell the scent of fresh pine and a mixture of other scents from the forest as I rolled the window down slightly to let some fresh air in. As we drove South around the East side of the lake, toward Stateline Nevada, where we had a hotel room waiting, I caught a glimpse of the moon on the massive body of water like a reflection on dark tinted glass. It looked so serene. Of course, it only made me think about how my life was anything but 'serene' at the moment. _Geez__ Sookie, get a hold of yourself!_ I thought. My gran had taught me better than to feel sorry for myself, and I was doing a pretty good job of not taking her words into consideration right now. I needed sleep. If I could just get to a bed, I'd feel better, I was sure of it.

When we pulled up in front of our hotel, The Remington Hotel & Casino, I noticed a sign that read; 'Welcome to The Remington, Tahoe's first and only vampire owned and run hotel and casino'. In small print underneath it read, 'Sleep knowing you're safe and secure; we'll be waiting to entertain you when you wake', while another sign read 'All you can drink TrueBlood buffet only $8.99'.

"Sookie," Bill said opening the door to get out as I yawned with my arms stretched. "I'm going to need to get in a coffin as soon as possible when we get up there, but Eric gave me specific instructions for you to stay in the room until I wake. Can you promise me you will?"  
"Okay Bill, whatever you say," I was too tired to argue. "I will explain the details of this trip then."

As we walked in and headed for the check in counter in the lobby, I glanced around the massive expanse of the casino. I had nothing to compare it to but, to me it was enormous. I gathered that the lack of gamblers in this vampire accommodating casino could be credited to the fact that dawn was approaching. I had never been to Las Vegas or any other casino town, but I knew that generally, casinos never closed, and tourists and gambling addicts alike could be found plopped down at the slot machines and tables 24-hours a day. This was obviously a casino that was used to seeing a larger vampire clientele.

After Bill checked us in, we got onto the nearest elevator and headed up to our room, on the 14th floor.  
"Here we are, room 1408," Bill said as he put the card key in the slot. The room was quite large I thought. There was a small refrigerator with a microwave on top of it, the inside stocked with TrueBlood. The bathroom was nearly as big as the main room I could see from the open door, and included a full size Jacuzzi tub. I wondered if Bill and I would end up in there together at some point during the trip. Hey, how could it _not_ cross my mind right? The bed was very big, a California King, Bill said (coincidentally two words I now shuddered to hear in the same sentence). Of course I wondered if we'd end up together in that big bed as well. Just on the other side of the bed was a coffin. I wondered how Bill felt about sleeping in a coffin that wasn't his own, but then again what's the difference, I had to sleep in a bed that wasn't mine, right? I plopped down on the bed, more than ready to catch some Z's.

"Sookie," Bill said as he sat down leaning over me, placing a hand on my thigh. "I know this was very sudden, and I know you have only a vague idea of what is happening but…" he stopped, noticing that I was already falling asleep. "Okay, we'll talk tonight." He leaned down and touched his lips to my cheek gently.

And so we slept. We had both done a great job of passing the daytime hours by sleeping. I guessed my jet lag had helped that some. Bill woke me up just past six o'clock.  
"Sookie…Sookie," he said gently in my ear, shaking me lightly. "Wake up sweetheart."  
"Hmmm…Bill?" I had to open my eyes for a moment to recall where I was and why I was there. "Oh, what time is it?" I said yawning, stretching my arms out in front of me.  
"It's a quarter after six. You slept right through the daylight Sookie," he said, with a smirk. "You know it's oddly funny how you seem to be good at keeping vampire hours."

I smiled back, as Bill looked down at me. He was lying next to me, stroking my hair again.  
"Bill, what's going to happen to me?" I asked, rolling over on the bed to face him. "What's the plan?"  
"Nothing is going to happen to you. We're going to take care of this. That's why we're here."  
"But I thought I was here to hide out?" I said, realizing suddenly that Bill knew more than he had let me in on up to this point. "Bill?" He dropped his gaze from me quickly.  
"Sookie, you have to pay Jasper Price a visit. We tried to get you out of it but, it simply was not possible."  
"What?" I said stunned and sat up. I wondered why we had been sent to stay in a city that was so close to the California Nevada border, I mean the city is called _Stateline_for goodness sake. I should have known that my proximity to California meant I wasn't going to be able to get out of seeing the King completely.  
"Why didn't you tell me this? I thought you said everything was going to be taken care of. Bill, I have no idea what the hell is going on right now. This is ridiculous!"  
"Sookie," Bill said sternly, grabbing me by both shoulders and pulling me closer to him. "I received a call from Eric just before I woke you. He said he was on the phone off and on for several hours last night after we left Shreveport, trying to negotiate some kind of an agreement with Jasper. He said Jasper refused any agreement and demanded to see you in person. He's upset that there is even a debate on our end for you to go to him. He doesn't seem to understand how important you are to the Louisiana vampires. But he figures if you are that valuable to us, you should be his."  
"His?" I asked stunned. "What do you mean…_his_? Like his human pet?"  
"Well…sort of, I mean…" Bill said, his voice shaky. And I could tell he was getting angry just thinking about what the king wanted from me.  
"Sookie, we know that Jasper wants you for your abilities, just as you have helped Eric in the past, he expects you will make a nice addition to his servant staff. Only we believe he wants you at his disposal, which means he plans on keeping you at his compound, which means he more than likely also expects…" Bill paused and I could see him getting even angrier. "I suspect he expects you will serve well as a blood provider just as his other humans do."

I felt the vomit rise in my throat as I stood up and ran toward the bathroom. I made it to the toilet in just enough time to puke. It wasn't like me to just throw up at the thought of something, hell; I rarely even puked when I was sick. But the very thought of being someone's blood and sex slave; I couldn't stomach it, literally. I stood over the sink when I was done and splashed some cold water on my face. Looking in the mirror, I wanted to cry. But as I stared at myself, the tears never came. I guess I tapped dry.

Bill was already standing in the doorway looking at me. He looked like I felt.  
"Sookie, we _aren_'t going to let anything happen to you, you have to believe that. Eric plans on meeting us down here as soon as he can, so we won't have to face the King alone."  
"Bill, who's to say that he won't just kill you both to get what he wants?" I asked.  
"He is powerful, no doubt, but there are still rules and laws that all vampires must abide by, even kings. He cannot simply take what isn't his, let alone kill another vampire for it."  
"So why all the run around here? Why Stateline Nevada? Why not take me right to him in the first place, and get this over with if I have to go to him anyway?" I asked. "Tell him straight out that I am protected. Surely he can't just _have_me…right?"

"Sookie, it's all happened so fast, Eric and I weren't exactly sure _what_to do at first, but," he said, pausing. "We both knew that there was a strong likelihood that you would have to see him. If he had agreed to Eric's negotiation, then I wouldn't have to tell you any of this and this trip would be more pleasure than business. So we chose a central location. Out of his territory, but close enough to go by car."  
"So then, how close are we?" I asked.  
"Jasper's compound is in the Sierra's, on the West side of the Lake, in a town called Last Chance. It's about an hour drive up the Northern side of the lake."  
"Last Chance. You're serious." I said making it more of a dumbfounded statement than a question. I figured it wasn't a coincidence that a vampire king would choose a location aptly named to scare curious visitors from poking around.  
"Yes, I'm serious. It's an old ghost town that hasn't had any actual residents in more than fifty years. That is except for Jasper Price and his entourage."  
"So when are we going?" I asked.  
"Well, I'm still waiting for word from Eric. He's arranging the meeting. The king is out of the area on business for two more days. So we just have to sit tight and wait."  
_**  
**__Oh yeah, because I could really sit tight at a time like this_. We both stood fairly motionless for a few moments, I was still leaning against the bathroom sink wondering if I was going to puke again.

"So, do you want to get ready and go to dinner? You need to eat something." Bill asked. One thing I always appreciated about Bill was his willingness to take me out to dinner even though he didn't eat. "There's really no point in staying here thinking about something we won't even be doing for another two days. I have a credit card for you to use at the boutiques in the shopping village across the street. We could head over there and get you some clothes for the rest of the trip, and then dinner?"

Well, I _was_ feeling a bit on the rancid side. I was wearing the same clothes I had on the day before, and now I had slept in them for more than fourteen hours straight.  
"Okay, that might be a good idea." I said. "Bill."  
"Yes?" he said.  
"Promise me you won't let anything happen to me. I'm a big girl but…even big girls need some reassurance. And I'm just too overwhelmed to reassure myself right now."  
"Sookie," he said, and he walked over to me, holding me to him in an almost bear hug, allowing me to place my head on his chest. "If anything happened to you, it would destroy me." He brushed the hair away from my face placed his hand under my chin tilting my head to look at him. "I promise this will work out," he said and then paused. "I love you."

Even if I wasn't sure about our future together, I couldn't deny him the words; because I felt it too. "I love you too."  
And then he leaned in and kissed me softly on the lips, I definitely didn't stop him.


	7. Chapter 7

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not claim any right to Charlaine Harris's brilliant character;, I am only using them for the pure fun in writing on this fan fiction page. I intend to gain nothing but the pleasure of writing using the wonderfully talented Ms. Harris's Characters. I am simply trying to pass the time while I anxiously await Ms. Harris's next Sookie Stackhouse novel.**_

I had never been in a casino before we had walked into The Remington last night, so when Bill and I walked through the casino on our way out of the hotel to go shopping, I couldn't help but be drawn in by the lights, the noise, and the crowd. The Remington was bustling now that the vampires were up. And it was quite a sight to see so many mainstreaming vampires in one room.

"This is nothing, you should see Vegas," Bill said, apparently he had noticed my preoccupation with the excitement.  
"Here, give one of the slots a spin," he said handing me a $20 bill.  
"Okay," I smiled at him and spun around to the nearest slot machine. It was a Wheel of Fortune $1 slot machine; like the TV show, it came complete with a giant wheel at the top. I was a little embarrassed that I had no clue what to do.  
"See, you put the bill in here, and it will show you how many credits you have over here." He said, inserting the bill into the machine and pointing at the small screen that instantly lit up 20 credits.  
"So then you just pull the handle and if you win the money falls out the bottom?" I asked.  
"Well, they used to work that way," he said. "But now if you win, it prints a single paper ticket which you must take to the cashier to collect. And you no longer have to pull the handle, you just press a button."

_Darn_, I thought. I had been hoping to see mounds of coins fall into my hands when I won a big jackpot--_wishful thinking_--but, I guess I'd just have to settle for a piece of paper.  
"Go ahead, press the button," Bill said flashing a playful smile at me. "And bet maximum credits, you'll win more that way. You never win big on single credits."  
"Okay," I said pressing the button labeled spin. A light suddenly flashed, and a recording of a simulated crowd blared _'Wheel-of-fortune_!_' _  
"See, now you get to spin the big wheel and wherever the arrow lands, you win that amount." The wheel had slots labeled from $25 to $1,000. I was already feeling excited that I had only bet three dollars and I was automatically going to win at least $25. I pressed the button and the wheel began spinning, blaring another recording, this time of a wheel spinning loudly. I crossed my fingers as the wheel came to a stop.

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! $500!" I started jumping up and down screaming. "Bill I won $500!"  
"I know." He said smiling, trying to calm me down, as a crowd started to form around us. "What can I say Sookie, must be beginners luck."  
"What do I do now?" I asked still in a happy shock.  
"Well, some people say its best to quit while you're ahead."

Without a word I smacked my hand down on the cash out button and printed my ticket which read $517. I had bought $10 in lottery tickets the day I turned 18, and didn't win a dime. I had no desire to ever gamble again, but then, I had never been to a casino before.  
I had just spent three dollars (_well__**, **__technically__** Bill**__ spent three dollars_) and came out with $517. Now I completely understood why people got addicted to gambling. What a rush!

"So, I guess this is at least half yours right?" I said grinning at Bill, holding the ticket stretched between both of my hands. "Oh, you can pay me back in another way, and we'll call it even."  
"Oh _**really**_?" I said giggling, realizing what Bill meant, because he was suddenly in a flirty mood.

He clutched my hand, and led me to the cashier.  
"Hi, I guess I'd like to cash this." I said beaming to the woman behind the counter who was obviously a vampire.  
"Big winner I see," she answered back nonchalantly, glancing at Bill without making even an attempt for eye contact with me. She was obviously irritated at the thought of a human winning a large sum of money at a vampire casino.  
"How would you like your bills? She asked in the same mundane tone.  
"Oh, um…Bill?"  
"Hundred's will be fine," he replied for me.  
"As you wish…One…two…" she said counting them into my hand on at a time. "…and two makes five hundred seventeen. Will that be all?"  
"Um yes, thank you." I said to the vampire who was already looking past me at the next person; make that vampire, in line. She was smiling at him of course.

After placing the wad of bills in my handbag, Bill grabbed my hand again squeezing tightly before holding it up to his lips to kiss it gently.  
"Sookie, shall we shop now that you have gotten gambling out of your system?" He asked.  
"Well if I win like that every time, I'm not sure it will ever be out of my system." I replied, as he gave me a questioning glance. "I know, quit while I'm ahead. I got it." He smiled at that, and we walked outside.

The air was chilly to say the least when we stepped out into the night, and I had a moment to be thankful that I had at least been wearing jeans, a sweater and a jacket before leaving my house for Fangtasia when this trip came about so abruptly yesterday. There were still patches of snow on the ground in Stateline, though it had obviously been sitting there for many days without a fresh layer. Bill had said it would be cold, but Tahoe usually didn't see much snow after mid march.

"So, where are we shopping?" I asked, linking our arms together for warmth as we started for the crosswalk.  
"Well, there are several boutiques in Heavenly Village across the street," he said. "And I'm sure you will find at least one of them to suit your tastes."  
"Oh I'm sure I will. And, since I won that money…"  
He stopped me. "Oh no Sookie, that will not be necessary. This sudden jaunt forced you here with nothing but the clothes on your back. You will not be paying for anything on this trip, so don't bother trying." He said smiling crookedly at me.  
"Well at least let me pay for my own dinner when we go."  
"We'll see," he said, though I had a feeling he wasn't going to let me either way.

The shopping center was buzzing with people, both humans and vampires. There were rows of café's and boutiques, as well as several ski shops, appropriately positioned next to a row of gondola's that Bill said were used to transport skiers to the top of the mountain, that seemed to slope up into the sky. I was awestruck at the mountains above, what I could see of them in the dark anyway.  
"The gondola's belong to the ski resort called Heavenly," Bill explained. "Thus the name 'Heavenly Village'." It was obvious that Bill had been here before but then again, I assumed there were very few cities he hadn't been in his long life.

The first store we came to was called Pazzazz, and we went inside. Bill sat on a bench near the front of the store while I browsed. I immediately liked several things I saw. There was a really cute outfit on one of the mannequins in the storefront window. It was just jeans and a fairly simple sweater but I liked it. I immediately searched the racks for the same ensemble, throwing both the jeans and sweater in my size over my left arm, as I perused the rest of the racks. I wasn't sure how much this sudden 'jaunt' as Bill put it, allowed me to spend but, I figured if there was an issue, my casino winnings would help.

By the time I was ready to try on the clothes I selected, I realized I had way more than I ever intended on buying. So I put back two shirts, a skirt set and a pair of jeans, still leaving myself with three pairs of jeans, three shirts, two sweaters, a pair of boots and a jacket. Hey, who knew how long I would be here _**right**_? I thought. And headed for the dressing room, glancing back to make sure Bill wasn't too annoyed by my taking my time. He was actually up and browsing around for himself now. That made me chuckle a little bit.

As I had just gotten my clothes back on, and was hanging up the last of the outfits I tried on, there was a slight tap on my dressing room door.  
"Someone's in here," I said, although by the time I had said it, I already knew it had to be Bill, judging by the blank reading I got from the brain.  
"Sweetheart," he said very softly. "I picked something out for you to try on. Will you let me in?"  
While I didn't really have a problem letting him into the room; I was more worried about anyone seeing him come in the room with me. This was a women's boutique after all, I was fairly sure men were not welcome in the dressing room area, let alone in the rooms.  
"Okay, hurry up," I said quietly but harshly, pulling him in and quickly shutting the door behind him. "Did anyone see you come in here?"  
"No, I don't think so."  
He held up a pair of white lace panties and a matching bra.  
"_**Bill**_…" I said with a tone of shock.  
"You don't like them?"  
"Uh…oh…it's not that but…"  
"Will you try them on right now for me?" He was looking like he was having thoughts that were meant for the privacy of a bedroom, not a tiny dressing room at a women's boutique in Tahoe. His fangs ran out.  
"Can I help you into them?" he asked, pulling me toward him and putting his cool lips on mine. We started a passionate kiss that sent waves of energy throughout my body.  
"Sookie, I want you here."  
"Bill, we're in a dressing room…"  
"I don't give a damn I want you now," he said hungrily in my ear, his hands unbuttoning my jeans and finding the warmth between my legs. I was definitely in the same mood as he was now but I had extreme fears of public trysts, and was sure I needed to nip this in the bud before it got any further.

And suddenly I remembered something I hadn't planned on having to worry about before this trip. If Bill and I were going to have any kind of sex while we were in Tahoe, there would be no way for him _**not**_ to see the fang marks Eric left on my breast during our romp in the shower the other night. _**Fuck me!**_, I thought, though in the opposite way that Bill wanted to fuck me right then. I started to panic, but considered my next words quickly and carefully.

"Bill," I said pushing him away from me, trying to button my jeans back up, though he wasn't having it. "Bill, stop right now!" I said, and he backed off.  
"I, we… we can't do this here. I just can't, it's a public place for goodness sake!"  
"But there are four walls, and a door, and you and I are the only ones here." He said reaching again for my hips.  
"Bill, I won't!" He was looking mightily disappointed, and ran the bottom of his lip out in a pout.  
"So you won't try them on for me right now?"  
"Bill, I think you and I both know what will happen if I undress right now. That bra and pantie set won't even make it on me.  
"Exactly my point."  
"Bill!" I said tartly and opened the dressing room door for us both to exit as I grabbed the clothes I was purchasing. "Please, can we just buy these things so we can go to dinner? I'm starving"  
"As am I," he said, his fangs still showing.  
"Bill, put those away, I'm sorry but this just isn't the time, and it's _certainly _not the place!."  
"Fine," he said. I guess you'll have to model these for me in our room."  
_Great_, I had escaped it for now, but I had probably only bought myself a couple of hours before I would have to have another really bad conversation with Bill about Eric. He was not going to be happy. In fact, I was worried at just how angry Bill would be when he found out that I had sex with Eric about a half hour after he had dropped me off at my car in Merlotte's parking lot after our '_discussion'_. _**Damn, you're a stupid girl Sookie Stackhouse!**_ I thought as I walked toward the counter to pay for my clothes. Why did I yield to Eric so easily? Now I was going to pay for that stupid mistake by hurting Bill. Who knew if he'd forgive me? He was already so jealous of Eric; I didn't know what this would do to our relationship, the relationship I had stupidly thought was on the mend now that we were here together.

I set the clothes on the counter, and Bill set a credit card on top of the pile. I wondered if it was Bill's own card, or one that Eric had given him to buy my clothes. I guess I didn't really care either way. Bill didn't seem upset, but he wasn't looking at me, and I could tell that he was trying to put his libido in the back of his mind until later. Oh, how I wished that _**later**_ would be enough time to figure out what I was going to say to him when we finally were alone, or even better, enough time for the mark on my breast to magically fade away.

The woman behind the register rang me up, her eyes going from Bill then to me, and back down to the clothes. I knew she thought Bill was probably my sugar daddy, and I just loathed being '_kept'_ woman, which Bill was well aware of. But I was far too pre occupied with the thought of the brand Eric left me with to say anything rude to the lady. So I kept my mouth shut and my eyes away from hers as she finished and put them in the bags.

And that led to another thought. Had Eric planned on this? I mean yes, that phone call came to him _after_ we had sex, but had he purposely sent Bill as my escort, booking a single room for us, knowing what it would lead to? Knowing that Bill would see Eric's fresh mark on my body? It was such an Eric thing to do, so I wouldn't be surprised. But what would his point be? And now I was even more confused about what Eric wanted from me than I ever was.

"So, you are still hungry? Or would you like to continue where we left off in our hotel room?" Bill asked, with a mischievous grin forming on his face.  
"I told you, I need to eat," I said, as I tried to pull all thoughts of Eric from my head.  
He grabbed my hand to kiss it again. "Okay, okay."

We went to a restaurant in the village called The Nines. As we walked in the front door, I immediately felt under dressed. It was one of those _'you don't __**have**__ to wear a ballgown or black tie but, you'd __**better**__ look presentable'_ kinds of places.  
"Oh, Bill…this place is too nice for how I'm looking right now."  
"Don't be ridiculous, you always look gorgeous my darling."

"How many sir?" An older lanky gentleman in a suit and tie asked Bill as he started grabbing menus from the host's podium.  
"Two," Bill replied, winding his arm with mine.  
"Very well, follow me," said the host.  
"Here you are, I hope it is to your liking. Your waitress, Melissa, will be right with you."  
"Thank you" Bill said, before the host walked away. "See, Sookie, nobody cares what you're wearing, so don't worry about it."  
"I guess not," I said.

But I was only thinking of one thing right now, and every time Bill spoke a word, I felt the pain I was surely going to cause him soon enough. What was so upsetting about the position I put myself in was that I had felt so used by Eric. I understood now that the phone call that led him to leaving me so abruptly that night had to do with me, and he had been trying to do everything he could to keep me from having to see the King of California, but I still wished I had never let Eric have me. I was a damn fool.

"Good evening," came a soft seductive voice, as I looked up to see our waitress standing at our table. "I'm Melissa. May I get some drinks started while you look at the menu?" Melissa was all legs with long wavy red hair, red lips, perfect breasts and an amazing ass. She was the equivalent of a human Jessica Rabbit in a waitress uniform. Sitting there with this gorgeous woman towering over me, I must say I felt very inadequate; especially given the fact that I hadn't showered and had been wearing the same clothes for the past 24 hours.  
"Yes, thank you. I'll have a bottle of TrueBlood O-Negative, and you Sookie?" he said never once taking his eyes from me to look at the waitress; which flattered me, but made me feel even more guilty.  
"Oh, um…I'll have a gin and tonic I guess."  
"Right away." Said the waitress, and she turned to leave.  
I sat fidgeting while I glanced at the menu, not wanting to make small talk but not wanting to look like I had something on my mind—_which I so obviously did_.  
"Sookie, is something the matter?" Bill asked, placing his hand on one of mine from across the table. "You seem tense, like you want to say something you're not. Please know you can tell me _anything_ sweetheart," he said, putting an emphasis on the word anything. _Anything indeed_, little did he know that what I had to tell him was going to either crush his unbeating heart, or send him into a jealous rage, or more than likely both.  
"No, I'm just hungry that's all."  
The truth was that I had lost my appetite back in the dressing room. And I knew he knew something was wrong, but he didn't ask me again during dinner.

After dinner was done, and we had almost reached the hotel, I was at my limit with anxiety, and Bill could sense it.  
"Sookie, I _know_ you are not telling me something," he said as he opened the door to the Remington's casino entrance. "I wish you would let me know what's on your mind."  
"Bill, can we just get to the room?" I paused. "I do have something to tell you."

And now he looked as worried as I was.


	8. Chapter 8

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not claim any right to Charlaine Harris's brilliant characters; I am only using them for the pure fun in writing on this fan fiction page. I intend to gain nothing but the pleasure of writing using the wonderfully talented Ms. Harris's Characters. I am simply trying to pass the time while I anxiously await Ms. Harris's next Sookie Stackhouse novel.**_

The casino was even more crowded now than it had been when we left it several hours earlier. There was a steady mixture of both human and vampire, and everyone looked as happy as if there were no cares in the world. I, on the other hand was feeling the opposite. I was walking with a man I was sure I felt feelings of love for, but was about to hurt with brutal honesty.

As Bill put the keycard in the slot to our room, I saw him tense up, knowing that he was not quite prepared for whatever it was I needed to get off my chest. We entered the room, and he didn't waste any time asking me what it was I needed to say, as if he knew what to expect. He shut the door behind us, and leaned against it immediately.  
"Sookie, you are about to tell me something I'm not going to like," he said, staring at the floor and tensing his entire body in preparation. I waited a moment before I spoke.  
"Bill, I…" I couldn't get the words off of my tongue.  
"Please Sookie, just say it." He was tensing even more, and his entire body looked as if it would shatter if I touched it. I was just going to have to do this. I was out of time to stall.

I closed my eyes and prepared to free fall out of an airplane without a chute.

"I had sex with Eric," I said bracing myself for whatever it was I expected Bill to do.  
But he didn't do anything. He walked over to the bed and sat down, not speaking a word or making a sound, waiting for me to elaborate I gathered.

"After you dropped me off at my car the other night, he was waiting for me in my house. I didn't ask him to come over, I didn't invite him in but, he was already in there waiting for me. I'm sorry. I just…I didn't know where you and I stood as a couple, I didn't know what our deal was and…and I just…" I was sobbing at that point. "I just…I'm so, so sorry. I didn't think I was…I don't know what I was thinking…Bill…please…say something…_anything_."

But he was a blank. It was as if he shut down. When vampires have nothing left to say or do, weather they are going into sleep mode, or simply out of sheer boredom, they shut down. That was the only way I could describe Bill's state. He didn't move for several long minutes, while I stood in front of him waiting, breathing shallowly, and feeling as if my heart was going to explode.

I collapsed to the floor below his feet.  
"Bill," I said in a deep sob. "I never meant to hurt you. I'm so sorry, you have to believe me." Interestingly enough, this reminded me of a scene played out not very long ago, only it was me on the receiving end of Bill's apology.  
"So I guess we're even," Bill said callously, his body and face never changing posture or looking at me. "You have nothing to hold over me now."

I didn't know how to respond because he said it so cruelly. Was he saying we were even _literally_, as if we could move on and forget this indiscretion? Or was he making a point that what I did had been so wrong, that he now had something to look down on me for?  
"Bill, look at me…_please_," I said now practically groveling at his feet. But he didn't look at me. Instead he got up from the bed without a word, and left me sitting in a ball of guilt on the floor.

I was stunned. I knew that this would be hard, but I thought at least we would be able to talk about it, and come to some kind of an adult conclusion. Instead, Bill had left. He left me because he knew that would hurt me the most. No long drawn out discussion, no further dialogue of anything. He just left. Would he come back? Was he going back to Louisiana? Was he going to make me face the king alone with Eric? Was Eric even coming still? I had too many questions and absolutely no answers.

I didn't know what to do. And after several minutes turned into an hour, I realized Bill was not coming back. So I crawled into the bed and gathered the warm covers around myself, and cried myself to sleep.

"Sookie, wake up," a cool voice said softly. "Sookie, wake up for me."  
"Bill? I asked, my eyes too heavy to open immediately. "Is that you?"  
"Sookie, it's Eric."  
"_Holy shit Eric_," I said still completely groggy, though I couldn't have been asleep for more than an hour. "What are you doing here, _in my room_?"  
"Sookie, didn't Bill tell you I was coming?"  
"Yeah but…what time is it? Is Bill here?"  
"Sookie, you disappoint me. Why is it that I wake you but you only ask where Bill is?"

In the next second, I felt all of my pent up anger at Eric, and at myself, rear its ugly head. I had no control as I unleashed my rage on Eric.

"Eric, I don't know what you had planned but…," I started to say but began crying again. "…why do you care if I ask for Bill? You have royally fucked up any chance I have for Bill and I now. You're a fucking bastard! You asked me if I hated you, well I do! I do hate you now!" And I buried my face into the pillows on the bed, my hair sticking to my wet cheeks in mattes.  
"Sookie, I _am_ sorry for the troubles you and Bill are having at the moment," he said, rather crossly, but unconvincingly. He was beginning to unleash his own anger on me. "But, there are certainly more important things for you to dwell on at the moment. You need to get yourself together."  
"What do you care?" I asked, lifting my face from the pillows for a moment. "You planned this, you knew what would happen. You knew that I would either have to confess to Bill that you and I had sex or, he would find out for himself when he saw your fang marks on me when we were intimate. You knew what you were doing."  
"Sookie," Eric said as he sat down on the bed beside me and began to lean in toward me. "Lover, you would have rather I bit you on the neck, where it was visible to all?"  
"_NO_! I'd rather you were never waiting for me when I got home that night. I'd rather you had never bitten me at all!" I blared; unable to bolster the wave of emotion I was letting loose. "And you don't get to call me lover! You don't get to call me anything! You used me you sick son-of-a-bitch! I can't stand to look at you."

I buried my head in the pillows again. I figured if I stayed there, and immersed myself in the hotels 1,000 thread count sheets, everyone would forget about me and I would be in peace. No Bill, no Eric, and no King of California. And I cried myself to sleep once again.

When I woke up the next morning I felt like I had been beat up and thrown back in the ring. The first thing I thought of was Bill and I looked toward the coffin by the bed hoping he would be in it. But the lid was open, and it was empty. Since it was late morning, I assumed he had flown back during the night to Bon Temps.

I felt wretched and completely and utterly lost. I was in an unfamiliar city with no knowledge of what would come or if anyone would come back for me now. I had broken Bill's heart, and I had more than likely pissed Eric off to the point that he wanted nothing more to do with me either. Did they both go back home? I wouldn't have blamed either of them. Now I could either stay here and wait until night fall to see if either came back or, I could fly home myself.

As I was debating my options in my head, I noticed a note sitting on the end table by the door. I immediately jumped from the bed to get it.

**_Sookie,_**

**_I didn't want you to think that I flew home  
and left you here to deal with Jasper alone.  
I don't know when Eric will get here so I  
will at least wait for his arrival and further  
instructions. I made other arrangements for  
my shelter during the night. I will check  
in with you tonight._**

**_­­Bill_**

That answered that. I guess I was staying in Stateline. I was relieved that Bill hadn't flown back home but, it was obvious that he had been too angry to stay with me last night. So had he gotten another room? Or had he gone into the ground somewhere? And where was Eric? I was going to have to wait for yet another set of questions to be answered because the only people who could answer them would be asleep until sundown.

After a much needed shower, I was at least looking forward to wearing a new outfit. I grabbed the shopping bags and dumped all their contents on the bed. I pulled out a pair of jeans and a tee shirt, and one of the pairs of underwear, ripping off the tags before putting them on. I also grabbed one of the sweaters and put it on, before taking the boots out of their box and sliding my feet into them. I left the tags on the bra and panties Bill had picked out for me to model for him. I figured I wouldn't have a need for them on this trip after all. And anyway, they only reminded me of the pain I had caused him.

I grabbed a card key from the top of the fridge, and headed out the door to find some breakfast; although, it was already approaching noon. I walked through the hotel lobby where there was a Starbucks. I chuckled to myself that there was even a coffee shop in a vampire hotel, since vampires not only didn't drink coffee, but would never be up in the morning to drink it if they did. But this human certainly could have used some caffeine after her emotional night.

I very rarely ever had the chance to have brand name coffee; I was more used to whatever we had on hand at Merlotte's, which was usually Folgers or Maxwell House or in my own house, which was usually whatever was on sale at the store that week, often the bland store brand. I ordered a venti, the largest size, house coffee with two shots of espresso. I wasn't even sure I liked espresso but I knew it had a lot of caffeine, and that sounded good to me. I also ordered a blueberry scone and a cup of fruit.

I sat down at a table in the farthest corner of the room and prepared to fill my head with caffeinated goodness. By the time I had eaten my scone, half the cup of fruit, and most of my coffee, I was feeling better. My head felt at least a little bit clearer, and I had more energy than before, although my eyes were still burning from crying so much. I still had about four and a half hours until the sun went down, when I assumed that I would be seeing Bill or Eric, or maybe both. So I killed time by heading over to the shopping village for some more retail therapy; which was another thing I very rarely experienced. But I did have a nice wad of hundred dollar bills in my purse, and I was just itching to spend at least one of them.

By the time I was done browsing every shop in the center, and spending just over $100, this time on a dress, heels to match, and a light button down black cardigan, the sun had set. It was time to return to the hotel room and wait.

When I opened the door and stepped into the room, Bill was already there, sitting on the edge of the bed waiting for me.  
"Hi," I said reluctantly.  
"Sookie…" he began to say something but stopped. I walked over to the bed.  
"Do you mind if I sit next to you?" I asked.  
"Please," he said as he looked up at me.  
"Bill, I'm so sorry. You have to believe me that I never intended to hurt you. If I would have thought with my heart for even one minute, I would never have done what I did."  
"No, Sookie, you were right. We weren't together. You were free to do whatever you chose. You were no longer mine," he said, his voice quiet as he looked down at his lap. "I had of course hoped that that would change very soon but, I know now that your feelings for me have changed."  
"Oh, no Bill," I said choking back the tears I could feel were coming. "Bill, I do still have those feelings for you, I do. I was hoping this trip might be a way for us to get back what we were trying to feel again. I just didn't think about having to tell you the truth about what Eric and I had done."  
"But you must have feelings for Eric," he said looking at the backs of his hands nervously.  
"No!" I said raising my voice to make my point. "I do love you Bill, I meant that. And I know that anything I thought I had with Eric was purely physical. He doesn't care about me in the way you do, I know that now."

But when I really thought about it, my response to Bill's question wasn't entirely accurate. Eric had seemed to care about me in the past. I felt he cared for me the night of the orgy, knowing I had no intention of having sex with him, and he escorted me for my protection anyway simply because I asked him to. He helped me in Russel Edgington's mansion after I was staked at Club Dead, giving me his life nourishing blood…though the experience seemed to be a pleasurably erotic accomplishment on his end. And even now, though I didn't entirely trust him, I was sure he was trying to help me with the whole Jasper Price debacle. Although after the way I yelled at Eric the night before, I wasn't so sure. But right now, I needed Bill to believe that I truly was sorry, and I truly did want to be with him still, because I did.

"Bill…" I shut up and decided I would just show him how bad I did want to be with him, grabbing his face in my hands and looking into his eyes for a moment, before pressing my lips to his. I knew that he wanted it too when he didn't push me away from him. In the next moment, we were ripping our clothes off of each other and kissing and groping every inch of each others bodies, like neither of us had had sex in a millennia.  
"Sookie, I want to be inside you so bad," Bill said, his voice as hoarse as if he hadn't spoken in a hundred years. "I want to feel your thighs wrapped around me." Bill wasn't usually so talkative during sex, but he seemed like he wanted to make it clear to me just how bad he ached for me.

I didn't say anything; instead I showed him how ready I was to give myself to him by pulling his hand between my legs, where two of his fingers entered me eagerly.  
"You are so wet Sookie," he said, his cool voice melting in my ear. "You feel so warm."

The only words I could muster turned into moans of pleasure as he continued sliding his fingers in and out of me. After several minutes my body was aching for him to replace his fingers with something else of his, which I could see and feel very clearly was just as ready. As my back arched expecting him to enter me, I looked up at him as his eyes caught a glimpse of the tiny fang marks just below my nipple. His body was lined up perfectly to enter me but he hesitated, running his fingers over the marks.

I waited for him to say something, he looked angry as his fangs ran out; I could see his face go tense, his eyebrows running together in thought. And I froze waiting for his reaction. I didn't think he was going to hurt me but, I was starting to think that our romp was over before it could begin, because Eric's puncture marks had turned him off. But instead of retreating from my naked body, he thrust himself into me with force. I could feel his fury and resentment, but it no longer scared me, I wanted him to get it out. I needed him to get it out. And my body responded by locking my legs around his waist. That seemed to further his intensity. As he pounded me harder and harder, he made noises I had only heard animals make on the Nature channel.

"Oh…my…God…" I screamed as he rode me to my climax. He was far from finished with me though, as he continued thrusting in earnest. He grabbed both of my wrists with one hand, pinning them above my head. He was taking me, and he wanted me to feel dominated. It was like he was punishing me for what I had done, but the reprimand was pleasure for us both. He placed his freehand on my face gently and slowed his rhythm down to almost a complete stop inside of me. He turned my face on the pillow so that I was no longer looking at him, and he bent down to my neck, his lips and fangs caressing the furiously beating vein which contained my pulse. I was certain he was going to bite; but instead he let go of my wrists and crawled down, putting his face between my legs. I felt like I was going to come again any second, teetering just on the edge of splendor as he lapped at me. Then he replaced his lips with his fingers and crawled back up to my breasts, and before I had a chance to catch my breath, he had latched on at the exact spot Eric had bitten, drawing from the wound fervently. And I knew he was replacing evidence of Eric, with his own mark.

He entered me again before he was finished drinking from me, and we were reaching our completion together before I knew it.

And then he was lying beside me, our legs entangled with each others and the sheets.

If domination was what he was going for here, I'd say he succeeded.


	9. Chapter 9

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not claim any right to Charlaine Harris's brilliant characters, I am only using them for the pure fun in writing on this fan fiction page. I intend to gain nothing but the pleasure of writing using the wonderfully talented Ms. Harris's Characters. I am simply trying to pass the time while I anxiously await Ms. Harris's next Sookie Stackhouse novel.**_

Bill and I both lay tangled in each others limbs, still breathing strongly for a good ten minutes before one of us spoke.  
"That was…" he said and stopped, making a very human attempt at catching his non existent breath.  
"Amazing…remarkable?" I interrupted, still trying to gather a coherent thought.  
"Yeah…something like that."

He began combing the fingers of one of his hands through my hair, while the other hand stroked the length of my stomach with the force of a feather, as he lay beside me. I took a deep breath before speaking again.  
"Bill," are we okay?" I asked, because I needed to know where we stood, regardless of the mind blowing…_rough, angry, tremendous_…sex we just had.  
He removed his hand from my hair and reached his arm under my back and rolled me onto him so that I was straddling his waist. "I don't know, maybe we need to try that again first to be sure," he said with a deliciously seductive grin, which exposed just the very tips of his fangs.  
"_Bill_!" I said playfully bold, knowing instantly that he was ready to go again.  
With that, he grabbed my hips with both hands lifting me up a few inches, and pushing me down onto him again, and we picked up right where we left off ten minutes before, only with me on top this time, doing all the riding.

When we were done, we both thought it would be a good idea to make use of the large Jacuzzi tub that came equipped in the hotel bathroom. _Vampires and their bath tub's you know._ Bill drew the bath, and called for me several minutes later to join him. When I walked into the bathroom and looked at him in the tub, it looked as though he had dumped a gallon of liquid soap in the water; it was practically overflowing with bubbles, and I couldn't help but give him a playful giggle; it's not everyday a vampire is made to look like an innocent child amid a tower of bubbles.

When I stepped into the water, he immediately pulled me to lay with my back in front of him. At first I thought he wanted to have sex again, but he wasn't pulling me to him because he was in _that_ kind of mood, rather his mood had turned more thoughtful and morose.  
"Sookie," he said, both of his hands wrapping around me from behind, his lips at the base of my ear.  
"I do love you, as much as what you revealed to me last night made me crazy…_still_ makes me crazy, I _still_ love you. I _still_ want you. What I wonder is how you feel now. What do you see happening with us?"

I wasn't sure what to say, I knew I loved him too, regardless of the confused mixture of emotions and attraction I couldn't deny my body still felt for Eric, I did want to be with Bill. Hadn't I made that clear tonight with the unrestrained sex…twice? But then there was always the thought in the back of my mind that nagged the question, how did I see a future with any vampire? After all, us mortals tended to age and lose the appeal of our once youthful looks. And I couldn't help but assume that Bill's attraction for me would be somewhat different when I was old enough to order from the senior menu at the I.H.O.P. But I was going to focus on the matter at hand, and right now that was proving to Bill that I wanted to be with him here and now, in my still quite youthful state.

"Bill," I started, as I reached down and grabbed one of his hands, bringing it to my cheek. "I wish I could take back what happened, but we both know I can't. But…I do hope we can move on from it," I said.  
"Can we _both_ move on then, from _all_ that has happened?" He asked.  
And of course by _all_ I knew he meant his own indiscretions with his maker. The ones I had been finding it hard to get past as recently as several days ago.  
I didn't wait too long to say the words. "Yes Bill, I know I can now, if _you_ can."  
He kissed the side of my neck and nodded his head.  
"That's good to hear. I love you, and I just want to be with you. That's all I've wanted since I met you Sookie."

We continued soaking in the tub for a while. It was so relaxing that we both fell asleep for a few minutes. But before we had any real time to relax, we were both shaken awake by a sound outside the bathroom door. The door was cracked open enough to let the dim light from the other room seep in.  
"Bill, someone's in the room."  
"Shh…," he said, pressing a finger over my lips. "I know."  
I closed my eyes and listened in, but it was a blank hole.  
"Bill, it's a vampire."  
"Eric." He stated cold and monotone, with no surprise in his voice whatsoever. And I could feel Bill's mood shift from relaxed to irate, his body tensing behind me. I knew seeing Eric right now, while the wound was still fresh in Bill's mind, would not be a pleasant experience—for any of us.

_Well, maybe Eric would get a kick out of it. _

We both stood up from the water, and Bill grabbed the two towels that were hanging up next to the tub, handing one of them to me without another word. I dried as much of myself off as quickly as I could manage before wrapping it around my body.  
"Bill, my clothes aren't in here, I'm going to _have_ to go in there." I said in a whisper. As much as I knew he would rather stick a needle in his own eye than have Eric ogle my wet body wrapped in a towel right now, he knew I was right.  
"We'll go together." I said.  
"Damn right we will," he said shooting me a cross glance, his tone a bit too demanding for my liking.

Bill went into the bedroom first, I followed right behind him. Eric was lying on the bed; the bed that had so obviously been used as a sexual playground moments earlier, with his hands crossed behind his head, and his legs crossed at the ankles, which practically hung off the edge of the bed because he was so damn tall. This vampire had a lot of nerve, _even for_ _Eric_.

"Well, well, looks like the love birds have made up. How…_quixotic_," he said with a complacent glare and half a smile as he cocked his head to look at us. As I looked at Bill, I could see the anger building in his eyes as he stared at Eric.  
"Bill, you look rather pent up for a man who was just ravaged by Sookie the sex kitten."  
Bill's fangs ran out at the comment.  
"You have no business in here right now Eric, and you have no business talking about Sookie like that."  
"Oh, but I speak from experience," Eric said, his tone rather matter of fact. "Then again, you already knew that, didn't you?"

I could feel Bill's rage as I reached one hand to his chest to keep him from doing anything stupid, not that he wasn't as strong as an elephant and couldn't have easily shoved through my paltry hand. Eric didn't have to try hard to push Bill's buttons; he was doing a stupendous job with jabs of our sexual history. I didn't want to witness a vampire brawl that I could feel coming any moment so I intervened.  
"_Eric_, can you just tell us why you're here, so we can move on and do what it is we came to Tahoe to do in the first place?"  
Eric rose from the bed and walked toward the door reaching for the handle.  
"Get your clothes on and meet me in the hotel lobby, we'll discuss it there," Eric said, his eyes staring up and down the length of my body as I stood there still dripping, in nothing but a towel. "Or don't bother with the clothes Sookie. That towel suits you." And he was out the door.

You could cut the air left in the room with a knife. Bill was brooding worse than I had ever seen him.  
"Bill, I'm sorry he had to be such an asshole just now," I said, before I realized I should probably just keep my mouth shut for the time being.  
"It pains me that he talked about you like that and I did _nothing_."  
"Bill, what _could_ you have done?" I asked, reaching down to take a hand in mine. "He is your Sheriff, you're his subordinate. If you say or do the wrong thing, it could have bad consequences, you've always made that fact clear to me."  
"I know. I just hate that he has more power over me than ever."  
"What does that mean?" I asked. "Because of me?"  
"Yes Sookie, now that he has _had_ you again, and this time with full recollection of your time together, he will not be keen on letting me have you. It is the vampire way Sookie, he is older and stronger. If he wants you; I won't be able to stop him without a fight, a fight which I am sure I will lose."  
"Bill," I said grabbing his face with the palms of my hands. "It wouldn't be up to _him_ now would it? I am with _whom_ I want to be with, I don't give a _rat's ass_ what Eric wants, what _Sookie_ _Stackhouse_ wants is what matters…and I want you!"  
His lips parted, the bottom one quivering slightly, but he didn't say anything more. He just took my hands from his face, gathered them together and kissed them gently before dropping them and turning to gather his clothes from the floor.

Eric was sitting on one of the large fluffy leather couches positioned in the lobby's center, his hands folded neatly in his lap, and one ankle crossed over the opposite legs knee. Bill and I sat down on the couch facing opposite Eric, separated by a coffee table which held a vase and several copies of the last several issues of Vampire Weekly.

Eric wasted no time before speaking.  
"Jasper will be ready to see you tomorrow night. We will drive to Last Chance soon after the sun sets. Sookie, you will dress in attire befitting a visit to a king, use your… _imagination_. Bill and I will not leave your side, that was part of my arrangement, but you _will_ have to answer Jasper's questions, and I recommend you be as cordial as the Southern Belle you are. We don't want to anger him…or you might not be able to leave with us."

A lump rose in my throat at the thought, and I wondered if I might puke again. But I managed without incident.

"Enjoy the rest of your night, and try to get some sleep Sookie." Eric said in a monotone voice, as he rose from the couch and walked over to me taking my hand in his and pressing it to his lips. "You'll _need_ it." And he turned around and left Bill and I there in the lobby, me with a look of confusion, and Bill with a look that could kill.

It was bizarre. After my harsh words the night before, I wasn't even sure Eric would speak to me again. But as soon as he realized I was back in Bill's arms, it was like he was purposely trying to make Bill jealous, and saying anything he could to allude to our sexual past. It was uncomfortable to say the least, and I could tell it was going to be a major issue with me and Bill.

I grabbed Bill's hand to hold it, but he tensed up and gave me a look that told me he wasn't about to shake the tension from Eric out of his mind anytime soon, so I dropped it.  
"Bill, I don't know what to say. You're just going to have to deal with Eric. He's trying to piss you off, and it's obviously working."  
"Sookie, I want nothing more than to kill him!" Bill said, with pure hate in his voice.  
"Well now that's _real_ mature Bill," But I fully understood where he was coming from. After all, _I_ had wanted nothing more than to kill the vampire ho he had left me for…and I actually _did_ end up killing her.  
"Bill, you and I both know that's not going to happen. It would be a very bad thing if you even tried, and you know it."

He was still very angry, his body as tense as ever. I knew one way to fix it, at least temporarily.  
"Bill, lets you and I go back to the room," I said softly, easing my hand up his leg to his crotch. He immediately responded. I could see that much clearly as he shifted and the center of his pants began to move on their own. He shot me a sideways glance which included a slight devious smile. Without a word; he picked me up off the couch scooping me into his arms and immediately headed for the elevator doors.  
"See, I knew I could put your mind somewhere else."

And I did just that…until dawn.


	10. Chapter 10

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not claim any right to Charlaine Harris's brilliant characters, I am only using them for the pure fun in writing on this fan fiction page. I intend to gain nothing but the pleasure of writing using the wonderfully talented Ms. Harris's Characters. I am simply trying to pass the time while I anxiously await Ms. Harris's next Sookie Stackhouse novel.**_

With Eric's words echoing in my ears…I did just as he said I should, and slept. I slept nearly the entire day until sunset. I ended up waking before Bill, which gave me enough time to slip into the shower. Of course, he ended up joining me shortly after I stepped in.  
"Good evening beautiful," Bill said as he pulled the curtain back and stepped into the tub.  
He didn't even startle me because I half expected him to join me if he woke up.  
"Hello," I said; turning to give him a kiss on the lips, a kiss which turned passionate within two seconds.  
"Oh…Bill," I said between breaths as he continued kissing the length of my neck all the way down to my breasts. "I thought I was supposed to be well rested for tonight."  
"Oh you are…" he said, pausing between kisses as they covered my body. "…I thought…since you did such…a superb job of…relaxing me…last night…I would return the favor…right now…"  
"Bill…" Now how could I deny him that right? So I let him have his way with me.

As much as our romp in the shower had eased my mood, my mind started thinking about the night ahead. What in the world was going to happen? All I knew about Jasper Price was that he was powerful, he was possessive, and he wanted me—the extent of what he wanted was still to be determined.

Eric had said to dress nice so, I was really, really, thankful that I had found a dress on my second shopping outing to the village. It was a gold, sleeveless woven silk dress with a rounded neck, with pleated and studded detail around the collar. It was short so it exposed a good portion of my legs, including the muscular calves I was very proud of. And, since I purchased it with my own money, I knew it would feel extra beautiful on. And damn it, if I deserved anything from this unbelievably odd trip, it was a night to feel beautiful—even if it was to be spent at a creepy old vampire's compound.

"Bill, can you help me get this zipper up?" I asked, still fiddling with my hands behind my back while looking in the bathroom mirror. Bill walked over and pulled the zipper up to the top.  
"Sookie, you look…amazing. This dress is…unbelievably sexy," he said, his expression half stunned and half aroused as he stared at me in the mirror.  
"It's _just_ a dress Bill, but thanks."  
"Oh, it's not just the dress; it's you, _in_ the dress. Do you not know how beautiful you are?" He asked, placing his hands on both sides of my hips behind me while looking at me from head to toe, his eyes shifting back and forth slowly from the length of my body in the mirror to my eyes.

I was never one to accept a compliment without throwing up some kind of shield before accepting it, but Bill, had been doing his share of complimenting me recently; and I had to admit, it was growing on me.

"Thank you, you look pretty beautiful yourself." I wasn't sure if beautiful was the correct word to use but, it's what I saw when I looked at him. He was a beautiful man.  
He just smiled at my comment. "So, are you ready to go? Eric text messaged me for us to meet him in the lobby. He said the King is sending a limo to pick us up at seven, which is in fifteen minutes."  
"Well yeah, _I'm_ ready but, do you think you can keep your temper in line riding all the way there in the same car with Eric?"  
"I guess we'll find out, wait…I know, maybe you could just sit on my lap the whole way," Bill said with a playful smile as he escorted me out the hotel room door and towards the elevators.  
"Oh yes, that would simply _thrill_ him. Bill, I think it would be best to be adults and try to get along for the sake of this trip don't you?"  
"Well, as long as you're with me, I guess I might be able to be _adult_, as you put it."

When we walked off the elevator and into the lobby, Eric was sitting on the same sofa as yesterday, this time he rose when we entered and the three of us walked toward each other.  
"Sookie," Eric said, taking my hand and kissing it softly with his lips, which I'm sure was intended to get the first rise of the evening out of Bill. "You are a striking eye-full this evening."  
"Thanks."  
"Bill," Eric said with a slight head nod, before finally dropping my hand.  
"_Eric_," Bill replied coldly, enunciating the syllables of Eric's name with pure disgust.

This was going to be a long car ride if these two were at each others throats the whole time. And of course, I was the subject of the tension.  
"_**So**_, is the limo here?" I asked, trying to divert the attention of testosterone driven males away from each other. I had never ridden in a limo, and I was eager to see the inside of one. Of course that was where my eagerness stopped; once inside the limo, it would be getting out to see the king that I dreaded.  
"It should be here shortly," Eric said finally looking away from Bill's heated gaze.

When the limo arrived, the driver called Eric on his cell phone to let us know he was waiting for us out front. As we walked outside into the night air, I wondered if wearing a short dress was a mistake. _Oh well_…I thought, at least I would look hot while I froze.

The first half of the ride to Jasper's compound went surprisingly smooth I thought. Eric sat at the front of the limo with his back facing the privacy glass that separated us from the driver, and Bill and I sat on the seats directly opposite, putting as much distance between us as possible. It wasn't until the second half of the ride that reality began to set in, and I realized that none of us really had a firm grasp on what the evening would entail, and that absolutely scared the crap out of me.  
"Bill," I said quietly squeezing his hand.  
"Yes?"  
I leaned into him, resting my head on his shoulder. "Please promise me…" I stopped.  
"Sookie, I promise I won't leave you. We aren't going to let anything hurt you, believe that."  
I was glad he seemed to be able to read what I was thinking, so I didn't have to finish my own sentence, and I kept my head firmly rested on Bill's shoulder as he stroked my hair and I rested my eyes.

When the limo came to a stop after we had been driving roughly an hour, it was quite abrupt. We pulled to the shoulder at an angle. Bill and Eric shot each other concerned glances, and we all waited.  
"We're not there yet, right?" I asked, knowing the answer already.  
"No, something's not right," Bill said, shooting his arm around my waist protectively. "Eric?"  
The tinted windows of the limousine made it more than impossible to see what was going on outside. Eric pressed the button to roll the privacy glass window down, but it didn't budge. He tapped on it with some force, but the driver didn't respond.  
"One of us needs to go out there and see what the hell is going on," Bill said.  
"Yes, let me out," Eric said, I guessed he wanted to be Prince Valiant tonight, which was fine with me.  
Bill and I moved to one of the bench seats at the side of the limo's wall, as Eric reached for the door handle and opened it slowly. Well, so far so good it seemed. He stepped out the door, closing it behind him.  
"Bill, I don't like this, something feels really wrong," I said, as I closed my eyes to listen for any possible brain activity.

Nothing.

I had no way of knowing if our driver had been a vampire or not since I had never actually seen him; but if he wasn't, he certainly wasn't anywhere near the limo now…_alive at least_. And then I picked up a blank hole…Eric's maybe? And then another…and then another…and then another. There were a total of six other vampires surrounding the limo besides Eric that I was picking up.  
"Bill, we're surrounded," I said in a hushed yell. "There are at least six vampires out there, what the hell is happening Bill? Oh my God, Eric! Do you think they've gotten Eric?"  
I didn't give a damn right then if Bill knew I was worried about Eric, because I was. I was so worried my heart ached. And now, Bill and I were alone, how were we going to get out of this one?  
"Sookie, it's okay…we'll figure it out, please, it'll be okay…" he sounded even more unsure than I was.

But before we could gather our thoughts to form a plan, the doors were ripped from their hinges, a vampire wearing special protective gloves threw a thick silver lasso around bills body restraining him instantly, and another reached in from my side and grabbed me with the force of a tornado, ripping me from the car and into the cold dark night.

I didn't see Bill or Eric again.


	11. Chapter 11

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not claim any right to Charlaine Harris's brilliant characters, I am only using them for the pure fun in writing on this fan fiction page. I intend to gain nothing but the pleasure of writing using the wonderfully talented Ms. Harris's Characters. I am simply trying to pass the time while I anxiously await Ms. Harris's next Sookie Stackhouse novel.**_

I wasn't sure how long I had been unconscious when I woke up tied to a chair, in an unfamiliar room, and I had little knowledge of how I got there, other than recalling being ripped out of the limo abruptly by a mystery vampire. The last thing I remembered was the desperate look on Bill's face when he saw me being pulled away from him. And he, being bound by silver, could do nothing.

I opened my eyes, squinting hard trying to adjust to the light in the room. My head felt foggy, like I had overdosed on NyQuil and was just coming to after a long drunken night of hard sleep. My hands were bound and tied behind my back, and my legs were bound together, and tied to one leg of the chair. As I looked around, I could see the room had no windows, and in front of the door, stood a very large man with a rough disturbing demeanor; one of the vampires who took me to this room I assumed.

"Hey…" I started to say to the vampire by the door. "Where the hell am I? What did you do with my friends? You better not have hurt them or I swear to God I'll kill you myself!" Each word garnered little reaction from Mr. Grumpy, who simply pulled out a cell phone and proceeded to dial a number.  
"Jasper, she's awake," was all he said into the phone, before putting it back into his pocket and resuming his 'guard' position.

_Jasper, how'd I know? _

"So the king kidnapped me?" I waited. "You're not going to answer me are you?"  
No, he was _not_ going to answer me. So I just breathed deeply and waited. I assumed that Jasper was on his way to me now, and I would have to demand my answers from him. I had suspected it wasn't a coincidence that I was snatched on my way to see a king who desired to make me his pet. Now I knew for sure.

After several minutes, there was a knock at the door. I looked up as the vampire guard unlocked and opened the door. I was stunned at what I saw, having expected the king to be creepy and old, Jasper was anything but creepy looking. And his vampire age of just over 800 years, as Eric had told me, didn't seem to show a bit. Jasper couldn't have been a day over 25 when he was turned. And I had to admit, he was stunning. If it wasn't for the fact that I knew this man had just kidnapped and tied me to a chair in this room, and taken and done who knows what with my boyfriend and one time lover, I would have found him extremely easy to look at. He was gorgeous.

Jasper Price had straight hair that came down just past his ears, and it was about the same color as Bill's, such a dark brown, that it was almost black. He was over six feet tall, with broad shoulders and chiseled muscles that seemed to be straining to break free from underneath the semi snug button down shirt he was wearing. His skin was pale, as expected, and his face was as chiseled as his body.

Of course, whatever attraction I might have had to this man, was completely moot when I remembered that fact again _I had been kidnapped, and now sat bound by ropes to a chair in the middle of a room with no windows…_I don't care how good looking you are, that's not okay in my book.

"Miss Stackhouse," Jasper said walking toward me, his voice authoritatively melodic. He was grinning like a cat that had just captured a mouse, eager to play with his food before consuming it. "You are nothing like I expected. I would kiss your hand but…that doesn't really seem like an option…yet."  
"So _you're_ Jasper Price. Is this the _normal_ procedure for welcoming your guests? What have you done with my boyfriend and my friend?"  
"Boyfriend? I was under the impression that you were un-attached. Mr. Northman mentioned you were protected but, I never heard the word boyfriend. Is _he_ your boyfriend then?"  
"No, _Bill_ is…but Eric is my friend, and I want to know where they are."  
"That is amusing," Jasper said, his smile growing on one side of his lips. "Your friends are fine I assure you. In fact, I have no doubt that they are frantically searching for you as we speak. But I _don't_ think you will be seeing them anytime soon."  
"Why are you doing this?" I said, knowing that holding my composure rather than bursting into tears was my best bet at this point in time. "I thought we were coming here to talk. I was _willing_ to help you if you needed my help, but all of this is just unnecessarily rude!"  
"_Sookie_ is it. You have quite the inquisitive tongue don't you?" He still had somewhat of a smile, but I could see his expression changing to less than amused. "We'll fix that. After a night with me, you'll forget all about your friends. It will be like you never knew another man."  
"You're sick buddy! I don't know what your plans are, but this scheme you're planning, is _not_ gonna fly."  
"Shh…quiet now…" he said, though he didn't really sound demanding as he bent down toward me, stopping just inches from my face. "…or I'll have to cover your mouth with tape. And _your_ lips, Sookie, are far too pretty for that."

I turned my face away from his and closed my eyes, wishing I was anywhere but where I actually was. I shook my head to myself, wondering how I was going to get out of this situation, or if getting out was even possible. Whatever the case, I knew I didn't want Jasper anywhere near me, regardless of how gorgeous he was.

"Let me ask you something, Sookie." He said, grabbing a chair and placing it directly in front of me, straddling it from behind. I resented the complacency in the way he said my name. We were face to face now, and his smugness was starting to annoy me. "Why is it that glamouring does not work on you? That has to be frustrating for the vampires you surround yourself with."

I didn't want to answer him because I didn't have an actual answer for that question. Did that mean he had already tried to glamour me?  
"I don't know. Maybe you're just not as powerful as you thought you were?" I said, pulling my lips taught in a tense smile of haughtiness. "Does that upset you, _Jasper_?"  
I was probably going to get myself in more trouble if I continued with my attitude, but I didn't care. When my fire comes out, it's hard for me to turn it off.  
"Sookie, Sookie, you are going to be a challenge for me, I can feel that," he said, leaning in even closer to my face. "But I like a challenge. And you'll conform to my wishes eventually, I'm sure of that."  
"_**Never**_," I practically yelled in his face. I would have spat on him too if my mouth wasn't so dry. "Are you really so pathetic that you have to kidnap and tie women up to get them to sleep with you?"  
"Oh, _no_, _no_…. quite the contrary. You really have no idea how desired I am by women. I have no trouble at all in that department. But you're different, though I didn't have any idea of your beauty when I sought you out, I only knew of your special gift, and that is why I also knew that getting what I wanted would require certain measures on my part. I needed to get you away from Eric and the other man, in order for you and I to be alone. I _needed_ your brain to focus on me and only _me_ when we met for the first time. After Eric insisted that they would not leave your side while you were here, I was left with no choice." He was slowly leaning in closer and closer, closing the gap between us, stopping just at the base of my left ear. "But as far as sleeping with me Sookie?" His breath on my neck sent shivers through my body, and I closed my eyes, half anticipating his bite. "By the time I'm done with you, you'll be begging me to take you."

But he didn't bite me; instead he brushed the side of my cheek with his lips, and stood up.  
"I don't want to keep you locked in here and tied up but," he said as he took in the length of my body with his eyes. "I'm not certain I can trust you not to give me trouble yet. So just sit tight lovely, and I'll be back after a while."  
"You asshole, what the fuck are you going to do with me? You can't just keep me here!"  
"Now, Sookie, is that anyway to speak to your future lover?" The word _lover_ had the complete opposite affect on me than it did when Eric had said it.

"I really am going to have to do something to get that mouth in line." And before I could say another word his hands were on my face and his mouth was on my lips with force. It's not as if I could have shoved him away since I was tied to the chair, but within a second, something was happening. It was as if my body was responding to the sudden possession of my lips, and I began to feel aroused. This was not happening…_was it_? I had to get my head in check, and I had to overpower the response my body so wanted to give. He eased up just long enough for me to yell.  
"_Get away from me!"_  
"Oh, but your body seemed to say otherwise didn't it?" Jasper said with his hands still on my face.  
"I will _never_, _ever_ want to sleep with you, _EVER_!"  
"We'll see," he said, backing up from me again. "I'll be back in an hour. Maybe you'll be cooled off by then and we can have a more serious chat."

He left the room, leaving me alone once again with Mr. Grumpy. God, I just wanted to be rescued. I felt like I was in a movie. _Helpless woman, taken against her will, her controlling yet attractive captor forcing himself on her, as she awaits rescue by her one true love._ Only, I really wasn't sure a rescue was written into the storyline. And I knew I wasn't in a movie.

************************************************************************

I must have dozed off before Jasper returned. I woke with a startle when he came in with a tray full of food.  
"How are we feeling now lovely? Have we calmed down yet?" He said, straddling the chair in front of me once again. "I've brought you some nourishment. I bet you're famished."  
"I don't want your damn food." I said in a low grumble, trying not to look at him.  
"Oh but you must eat, I need you to be well, and healthy for me. You will be useless to me if you are too weak to speak."  
"I plan on being useless to you anyway, you can kiss my ass."  
"See, you're already threatening to take off your clothes and show me your ass. I knew you'd come around,"  
"You wish," I'd have slapped the smirk right off his face if I wasn't still tied up.  
"Here, have a grape. I hear they're delicious," he said holding a small red grape about an inch from my mouth. "Open up that pretty mouth and eat please." _Oh well if he's asking nicely…as if._  
"I _said_ I don't want your damn food," I said turning my face away from him again. But he grabbed my face with one hand and turned me to him. "You _will_ do as I say because you don't have a choice. Now open up."

As much as I wanted to keep resisting, I _was_ rather hungry, and I knew he'd persist, so I opened my mouth, half hoping he'd accidentally slip a finger in along with the grape so I could bite it off.  
"Now that's a good girl," he said, holding up another grape as he waited for me to swallow. "You know, you'll learn that I'm not as much of a monster as you think I am."  
"Why don't you just tell me what your intentions are?" I asked. "What is it you find so necessary about me that you had to go to all this trouble?"

He set the tray on the floor, and stared at me as if he was thinking carefully about what his answer to my question would be.

"California has not been looked on favorably by the other states for quite some time now. It seems that some in my state have decided that I may no longer be worthy of my position as king. With a human such as yourself under my power, I am hoping that you will be able to attend meetings and parties held by my sheriff's in the various areas in the state to listen for traitors."  
"Ha! See, maybe if you'd have done some research, you'd know that I can't read vampires minds," I said rolling my eyes at him, with a_ told-you-so_ snip in my voice.  
"Ah, but you can read their human companions minds, and that's as much as I'll need to get the answers I'm looking for," he said, throwing my words back at me.  
"So what then, you expect that I'll just do as I'm told, and come back to you when I'm done? How do you know I won't run the first chance I get?"  
"I already told you, you'll be begging me to take you before too long. Staying with me won't be an issue; you'll always want to come back to me."  
"I'm getting mighty tired of what you _think_ I'll _want_ to do. Bill and Eric will _never_ let you get away with this."  
"_Lovely_," he said. His little nickname for me was getting old. "Bill and Eric have no idea where you are…_You_ have no idea where you are."  
"Wait, we're not at your compound in Last Chance?" I asked startled.  
"You think I'd be stupid enough to hide you there?" He said looking morbidly shocked. "Sookie, my lovely…you give me very little credit as a ruler. In my long life, I've learned a thing or two about hiding. That applies to things I want to hide as well."

_Oh shit._ The bastard was right. If they didn't know where I was, they would never know where to look. I was screwed. I was going to die here; whether that death would come sooner or later was anybody's guess.

And as soon as the realization of my situation settled in, I couldn't have held back the tears if my life depended on it.


	12. Chapter 12

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not claim any right to Charlaine Harris's brilliant characters, I am only using them for the pure fun in writing on this fan fiction page. I intend to gain nothing but the pleasure of writing using the wonderfully talented Ms. Harris's Characters. I am simply trying to pass the time while I anxiously await Ms. Harris's next Sookie Stackhouse novel.**_

I closed my eyes, my face moistening as the tears trickled down, and a moment later, Jasper practically flew over, instantaneously licking them away. As much as I never minded Bill licking my tears, this was an entirely different situation, and I couldn't help but be repulsed by his actions, even though I supposed, _even for him_, it was an act of decorum.

"What the _hell_ are you doing?" I said, opening my eyes and jerking my head in reflex.  
"Sookie, there's no reason to cry. I told you you're going to like being with me. You just have to give me a chance," he sounded so sure of himself.  
"You think that ripping me from the life I know, and the man I love, and tying me to a chair in God knows where is going to help me like you? You're insane!"  
"I'm just trying to tell you not to be scared, you really have no reason to be," Jasper said, now placing one hand on my face. "I'm _not_ going to hurt you. And though you may not like my methods, there are vampires who have done much worse."

_Oh, well lucky me then, _I thought.

I looked at him for a moment, before pulling my head away from his hand. I felt like he was telling the truth, that although he had taken me and restrained me here, he hadn't physically harmed me…yet, and I got the feeling that he really did want me to be as happy as a kidnap victim could be.

That reminded me of a book I read about Patty Hearst, the granddaughter of the famous newspaper publisher, William Randolph Hearst. After she was kidnapped by a crazy libertarian army group, she grew to side with them; eventually joining them and helping them rob a bank. They labeled Patty as having Stockholm syndrome, which is what they call kidnap victims who grow to like or even _love_ their captors.

Jasper was insane if he thought I was going to be one of _those_ victims.

Even if I had my doubts about my dilemma, there was a part of me that had _no_ doubt that Bill and Eric would find me. I felt it. It had to be so.

And then, as if I had been too preoccupied to think rationally before now, I thought of it.

_Barry_! Of course!

I bucked up, because I managed to find a silver lining in what had been a very dark cloud until this moment.

When I had been in similar circumstances in Dallas, at the Fellowship of the Sun compound, I had used my _gift _to communicate with Barry the bellboy. I met Barry when we stayed at the vampire hotel in Dallas. Barry had been the first and only telepath I ever met besides myself, and though he seemed to have very little control over his powers at the time, he was still able to contact Bill and tell him I was in trouble.

I hadn't talked to him in months, mentally or in person, and I had no clue how far away was _too_ far for us to communicate but, if it worked for me then, there was no harm in trying now. Unfortunately, my biggest problem in this situation was the fact that I had no idea where I was. I figured I couldn't have been too far from Jasper's compound since I was pretty certain the fact that Jasper was still awake and talking to me meant it had only been a few hours since I had been in the limo. But dawn had to be approaching I assumed. This also meant I had little time to contact Bill and Eric, _if_ I was even able to talk to Barry.

I needed to think, because I needed information. Of course, getting that information would require me to be civil to Jasper…probably more than civil.

"I know," I started to say, as I looked up at Jasper, who was straddling the chair in front of me again. "And I appreciate you caring enough to be concerned with my, uh, happiness…with you." Was I laying it on too strong already? Would he be suspicious if I was suddenly being…_nice _to him? I'd find out soon enough.

"I just…It's just that, I don't know what's happening, and I don't know what you expect from me…" I said, attempting to take advantage of his concern for my happiness at the moment, and playing the poor defenseless kidnap victim. "I'm just scared is all."

I'd start small and go from there.

I stopped sobbing long enough to ask, "What time is it? How long has it been since I was in the limo?" I asked. If I could get a time frame, that would be a start. Those were innocent questions, weren't they?

"Well, I sent my crew out at about eight to wait for you. It was probably ten thirty when you…" he stopped suddenly. I thought he might have stopped because he was starting to get suspicious. "…when you arrived. It's approaching two now."

"So I was out for a while then before you came in the first time, wasn't I?" I asked, now wondering what exactly they had used on me to make me pass out for so long, but trying to make the tone of my small talk feel like like just that; small talk. "Why is that?"  
"You were given a shot," he said.  
"You drugged me?" I said, with a look of horror.  
"Well yes, I told my men to do anything they needed to do to get you here, safe of course. They felt that was the best way. And here you are. I was surprised that the drug also was able to subdue Eric and Bill long enough for my men to get you and get out. We vampires tend to be fairly impervious to such things but, the one they used on them was much stronger than the one they used on you; a special concoction that I've been working on for decades."

I cringed at the thought of being man handled by Jaspers buffoons while I was in a drug induced sleep, but was relieved that it sounded like he had only drugged Eric and Bill, rather than kill them. So when he had said he had no doubt they were probably looking for me already, he meant that. Of course, he couldn't have known that I might have had a way to contact them from this room. I decided that I'd better try to contact Barry before I asked Jasper any more questions.

_"Barry…Barry…Barry…It's Sookie, Sookie Stackhouse. I don't know if you can hear me but…I'm in trouble…again... I need your help."_

I waited.

Nothing.

Okay. Maybe Barry _was_ too far away to hear me, or maybe he heard me, but was ignoring me because he didn't want to get involved…who would blame him, right? I mean, I was a lot of drama.

_"Sookie? Is that you?"_

He heard me!

_"Barry! Yeah, it's me, hey, I hope you're doing well, I know it's been a while since we talked but…listen, I've been kidnapped. I have no idea where I am other than I'm approximately within a few hours of Stateline Nevada. But I couldn't tell you in which direction. I couldn't think of anything else to do other than to try to contact you."_

_"Sookie, how'd this happen? _

_"It's a long story Barry"_

_"Well, what can I do to help?"_

_"Listen, Jasper Price kidnapped me, he overcame Bill and Eric, and he took me to some underground room with no windows…but that's as much as I can tell you. You have to find Bill & Eric and tell them that I'm okay…"_

_"Wait…Jasper Price? As in the King of California?"_

_"Yeah, that's him. Bill, Eric and I were supposed to meet him at his compound in Last Chance which is about an hour and fifteen minutes northwest of Stateline Nevada. We headed there in a limo sent by Jasper, when we were stopped and overcome by a group of Jaspers vampires. Evidently he had deeper rooted plans for me than any of us had imagined."_

I must say, Barry had fine tuned his telepathic skills quite a bit since Dallas. I was impressed.

_"Has he hurt you?"_

_"No, I'm fine. Well, as fine as I can be tied to a chair."_

_"He's got you tied up?"_

_"Yeah, and I have to say, I am __**so**__ not wearing the right outfit for the circumstance."_

_"So you want me to find Bill & Eric, but you have no idea where they need to look for you?"_

_"No…I'm sorry. I'm trying to get more details. If I can figure out about what time I was taken from the limo, we'll be able to figure out how far away from Stateline I am. _

_"Think hard Sookie."_

_"Hold on." _I said.

Okay…if it was seven thirty when the limo picked us up, and I figured we had been driving for about an hour…and Jasper said I got to this room at about ten thirty, then that left a three hour gap from Stateline and roughly a two hour gap from Last Chance to wherever I was now.

_"Barry, I'm roughly two hours away from Last Chance by my estimates. I have a feeling that if Bill and Eric know at least the radius to look in, then Bill will be able to feel me through our blood bond."_ Of course, I was technically bonded to Eric now as well but, I didn't feel the need to disclose that information to Barry.

I hadn't had Bill's or Eric's blood in many months, and I wasn't sure how many times we'd have had to exchange for us to be truly bonded, but Bill had certainly had mine many times recently, and Eric had once recently as well. Bill always said he could sense me when we were apart, and when I was in trouble. It was worth a shot. So I gave Barry Bill and Eric's cell phone numbers, hoping they even still had them after being attacked by Jasper's entourage.

_"Okay, I'll call them, and get right back to you."_

_"Thanks Barry, you're a real life saver you know that?"_

_"Thanks, but nobody's saved you yet…but, I'll do my best!"_

_"I know you will Barry, I know you will."_

And now I would play the waiting game…with the king of California.


	13. Chapter 13

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not claim any right to Charlaine Harris's brilliant characters, I am only using them for the pure fun in writing on this fan fiction page. I intend to gain nothing but the pleasure of writing using the wonderfully talented Ms. Harris's Characters. I am simply trying to pass the time while I anxiously await Ms. Harris's next Sookie Stackhouse novel.**_

I had been so busy concentrating on getting my message to Barry, that I hadn't even noticed Jasper leave the room. But no sooner had I realized he was gone, he was walking back in through the door.  
"So Sookie," he said as he walked toward me with some sort of bracelet looking thing in his hand. "I think it's time I untie you. First, there's something I must do to keep you from running."

He bent down to my ankles and attached the bracelet around the left one, clasping it shut, before untying the rope that had bound my legs.

"What is that?" I asked.  
"Oh, I call it insurance; you might call it a monitoring bracelet." He said with a slight chuckle in his tone.  
"So it's like one of those bracelets people have to wear when they're on house arrest or something?"  
"Yes, basically; only this one is an invention of my own, modified to emit enough of a shock into your body to immobilize you while I get you back in line."  
"Back in line?" I said, inserting my own chuckle. "You know, for someone who claims that I will grow to like you and enjoy myself here, you contradict that statement greatly by putting an electric shock device on me."

He had unbound my hands now too, and I instinctively grabbed at the bracelet around my ankle, moving it to adjust it more comfortably. I had to consider the fact that the shock bracelet might pose a problem during my rescue, well, assuming I was _going _to be rescued.

"Oh, I don't anticipate that you will actually feel its power, as I'm sure you are a smart enough girl to figure out what a bad idea that would be," he said. "I assure you, it would be a very painful mistake."  
"Now, feel free to walk about the room, I'm sure you need to stretch your legs. There is a bed in the corner, I imagine you're getting quite sleepy," he said, and suddenly I noticed a few things I wasn't able to see behind me while I was tied up. There was also a door leading into another room near the bed.  
"What's through that door?" I asked pointing to it.  
"Oh, that is a bathroom," he said. "I hadn't thought about you needing that until you mentioned it. Forgive me for forgetting that particular human need."  
"Well then, I guess I'll just go to it," I said walking toward the bathroom. Jasper started to follow me. "Do you mind? Most humans like to pee alone."  
"Oh, of course," he said.

I did need to pee pretty badly, now that I mentioned it. I wondered if I would be lucky enough to find a window in the bathroom large enough for me to squeeze through. No such luck. There _was_ a teeny, tiny window with bars across it. I might be able to get my hand through it but that would be about it. Of course now that I was able to see out this window, I was able to tell how far under ground I was, which meant I was maybe in a basement somewhere, rather than in the depths of a deep underground dungeon. This might help Bill and Eric find me. I thought it might be useful to let Barry know about the window, and the fact that I wasn't as far under ground as I had thought.

But Barry chimed in before I could.

_"Sookie," he said._

_"Hey Barry, I was just about to contact you, did you talk to Bill and Eric yet?"_

_"Yes, I got a hold of Bill, but Eric wasn't with him, and there's no answer on his phone, but I did leave him a message. Bill hasn't heard from him yet."_

_"Oh no, where could Eric be? I hope he's okay. Oh no."_

_"Listen, Bill is close to you, he says he can feel you."_

_"Really? Just like that?" _

_"Yes, but he's still trying to figure out which direction he can feel you the strongest."_

_"Barry, I was going to tell you that Jasper has untied me and there's a bathroom in the room with a tiny window in it. I can see outside just barely. That means I must just be in a basement or something. That might help Bill find me."_

_"Okay, how much can you see out the window?"_

_"Not much," _I said, as I eased the tiny window open to get a better look. _"Um, I see a lot of pine trees; we're definitely still in the forest. I can see the moon, so I guess the room I'm in is facing south, maybe southwest."_

_"Okay, that might help him, I'll let him know," he said. "What is Jasper doing right now?"_

_"I don't know, I'm still in the bathroom, but I'd better hurry before he suspects something is up."_

_"Okay, he hasn't hurt you has he?"_

_"No, but he did put an ankle bracelet on me that he says will immobilize me with a shock if I try to escape…that might be a problem if Bill finds me."_

_"Okay, I'll let Bill know that too,"_

_"Be careful Sookie, don't worry, I have a good feeling Bill will be there very soon."_

_"Thank you Barry…I owe you."_

_"Yeah, yeah. Don't mention it." _

Almost as soon as I had cut away from Barry, there was a knock at the bathroom door.  
"Is everything alright Sookie?" Jasper said through the door.  
"Uh…yeah, everything's fine. Just freshening up a bit," I replied. Oh no, I hope he wouldn't misconstrue my freshening up for his benefit. "I'll be right out."

Even after all I had been through tonight, I was surprised that I still looked half decent. My dress, however slightly wrinkled from sitting in the same position for so long, was at least still pretty to look at. The fact that I wear very little make up kept me from having raccoon eyes, and my hair, which I had worn down and blow-dried straight had a slight wave to it now, but still looked good, I thought.

But I sure didn't _feel_ good. I was wary of how the rest of the night would go. I was scared that even if bill did find me, there'd be no way for him to fight off Jasper and the other vampires. And I was worried for Eric. The man was over 1,000 years old, and perfectly able to take care of himself, but if that was the case now, where was he? Why hadn't Bill heard from him? My thoughts would have to wait, because Jasper was knocking again.

"I'm coming out, hold on!" I was irritated that my train of thought had been interrupted once again by the demanding vampire waiting on the other side of the door for me. I opened the door to a now dark room, occupied only by Jasper, and lit only by candles; many, many candles. Maybe hundreds, from what I could see. Wow, I hadn't been in the bathroom for more than ten minutes, and he had managed to transform the room from dark and depressing to dreamy and illuminated. This was not good. I knew what Jasper wanted from me, well one of several things I suspected. But I hadn't expected him to ask for it so soon.

"Um, what's all this?" I managed to say a bit shaky, as I still clung a hand to the bathroom door handle. Jasper was sitting on the bed near the door.  
"I wanted to make you comfortable lovely," he said, rising from the bed and walking toward me. I could feel a shiver shudder throughout my body as he placed one of his cool hands on my cheek. "Do you like the candles?"  
I might have appreciated the romantic gesture if it had come from Bill, or even Eric. But Jasper scared me. And I didn't know what I was going to do to get out of the current situation with him.  
"I, I'm not feeling very well Jasper," I said, which was the complete truth. Just the thought of having sex with him made me feel sick. And it had nothing to do with his looks, under normal circumstances; I would have jumped his bones. Had he come along while I was single, and had actually treated me like a respectable woman, that would have been different. But there were a million reasons why I could not, and would not yield to him without a major fight. And I sure hoped it wouldn't come down to that, because I would obviously lose.

"You're just nervous," he said, grabbing me gently by my shoulders and pulling me toward him in an embrace. "Shhh…everything will be alright. I won't hurt you."  
I started sobbing into his chest, I could smell a trace of cologne on him, and I simply couldn't control my tears. I closed my eyes, and Bill's face flashed in my mind, then Eric's. I had never wanted to see them more in my life. And while I was sure I would be fine if I just did what Jasper told me to do, all I could think of was Bill; and the possibilities of me hurting him again, even if I _was_ being forced into sleeping with Jasper.  
"Please don't make me do this Jasper, I'm begging you," I pleaded, looking up into his eyes.  
"Sookie, I won't make you do anything you don't want to, but please give me a chance," he said, as he moved me away from him and took both my hands in his. "Please, just sit with me for a moment."  
"Okay," I said reluctantly, and we walked over to the bed and sat down beside one another.  
"What is it you like so much about this Bill?" He asked. "What is so special that he does, that I could not take his place?"  
"That's a bit personal I think," I said, and I had turned from sobbing to being rather annoyed by his invasive question.  
"Well, I think I should know, so that I may know how to take your mind off of him. I know you're thinking about him."  
That was the truth, I was also wondering just how long I would have to keep up the conversation in order to stave off Jasper's intention of bedding me right here. Would it be long enough for Bill to find me?

"And why wouldn't I be thinking of him?" I said, as I scowled at him. "I'm sitting here on a bed with a man whom I've known for all of four hours, who kidnapped me, and has every intention of keeping me against my will to do God knows what with, and you wonder why on earth I would be thinking of the man I love?"

I was irate now, and started to edge myself off the bed to run back to the bathroom and away from Jasper, but that wasn't going to happen. Before I could get a foot away from the bed, he had grabbed me by the arm and pulled me into his embrace again. And before I could protest, he was kissing me deeply, one arm wrapped tightly around my waist, and the other behind my head. And like the first time he had kissed me, I couldn't seem to push him away, and began responding to his lips with my own rhythm. He might not have been able to glamour me but I was sure there was some other power he was using to control me, and I couldn't stop myself from kissing him back.

He broke off the kiss every several seconds to speak a few disheveled words. "I wanted you the instant I saw you…" He continued kissing me. "I knew…you would want me too…"  
It was as if I knew in my head that I didn't want to be kissing him, but I had no control over my body.  
"I want to see you…all of you…" he said, reattaching to my lips, while grabbing at the bottom of my dress and lifting it up.  
I let him remove my dress, and in the same motion he laid me down on the bed and was on top of me. My brain was screaming in distress. And I could do nothing about it.

And then I didn't have to. Jasper suddenly stopped and jerked his head up, as if he could hear something I couldn't. There was a loud bang on the door, and in an instant, the door had flown off its hinges, knocking over at least twenty candles in its wake.

It was Bill…_and_ Eric. And I suddenly snapped out of my daze and took half a second to thank the Lord for my two vampires.  
"What the hell? How did you find us," Jasper said, though I figured he'd get a hug from Bill and Eric before he'd get a response to his question. They were full on ready for a fight, fangs and all.  
"Get off her!" Bill yelled, wearing the most insane look on his face, his expression exuded anger, intent to kill and jealousy, all at once. For a moment, I wondered if it was directed at Jasper or _me_. Jasper quickly jumped off of me and flew to the opposite side of the room, landing in front of Eric.

I jumped to my knees on the bed, grabbing my dress to cover myself. I would have felt humiliated if not for the fact that I was more worried about Bill and Eric fighting Jasper at the moment, than I was about my near nakedness in front a vampire audience of three. I took in a direct heated glare from Bill before I flung the dress over my head and shimmied into it. He no doubt wondered why I was half naked under Jasper when they busted the door down.

By now, the candles the falling door knocked over had caught fire to a pile of blankets near the bed, and I screamed because the rapidly growing flames were blocking me from the exit, and keeping me right where I was.

In the next second, Bill was beside me on the bed scooping me into his arms, while Eric and Jasper were in a face off on the opposite end of the room. "Oh, Bill…" I started to say but suddenly found no other words appropriate for the situation. "Thank God." He just looked at me momentarily, and jumped over the flames that had started to spread to the bed, with me in his arms.  
"You're not taking her anywhere," Jasper commanded, looking at Bill with his fangs fully extended. "Royce! Royce goddamnit! Where the hell are you?!"  
"Oh, Royce wouldn't happen to be the really big ugly guy that was guarding the door outside, was he?" Eric said, with a palpable smile on his face. "He wasn't a very good guard without his lasso of silver. In fact, I'd say you chose a bunch of pansies for guards altogether."

At that moment, Bill put me down just long enough to put on a pair of gloves, the same kind the vampire who threw the silver lasso around Bill in the limo had worn, and then he threw a pair to Eric, who was still in a battle stance in front of Jasper. I must say, if the smile on Eric's face didn't show his love for fighting, I don't know what would. Bill reached down and grabbed a silver rope, possibly the same one that had been used on him, and threw it toward Jasper. At the same moment, Eric, who had already put on the gloves, threw another silver rope from the opposite direction, and the two came together over Jasper simultaneously.  
"You won't get away with this! I'm the King of California for Christ's sake!" Jasper wailed in anger, and possibly pain, the silver was touching his bare arms; he had yet to get his own shirt off after removing my dress. _Too bad_, I thought, _if he didn't have a shirt on, his chest would be in pain as well._  
"Doesn't feel so good does it?" Bill said to Jasper, and then looked at Eric. "Eric, what's the plan here?" Both Bill and Eric had firm grips on their lassos which would have been all well and good if the room wasn't burning out of control.  
"You guys, we have to get out of here!" I yelled.  
"Bill, tie his feet and I'll get his hands," Eric said. "Quickly, the fire is out of control."  
When Jasper was bound, I got in his face. "How's it feel you bastard? How's it feel!" I said tears running down my face again, but they were tears of rage. I was suddenly so passionately angry that I had almost been forced into having sex with Jasper, and I knew that any response I had given him while he was kissing and undressing me was purely artificial. He had to have had some kind of power over me at the time.  
"Sookie, you have to control yourself. I know you were scared, I know this was horrible for you but we have to get out of here right now," Bill said, grabbing me hard by the shoulders in order convey to the gravity of the situation.  
"Okay. I'm fine, I know, I'm sorry," I said, pulling myself together.

Eric grabbed Jasper, who was finally completely immobile, and threw him over his shoulder. No easy fete considering Jasper was nearly as big as Eric, and certainly bigger than Bill. Bill scooped me up, and we all headed out of the burning room. I didn't know where we were headed, but I was certainly relieved it was Jasper who was tied up now rather than me.

Of course with the fire burning out of control, and Eric and Bill trying to detain Jasper, we had all but forgotten about the bracelet wrapped around my ankle; the bracelet that was about to render me immobile.


	14. Chapter 14

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not claim any right to Charlaine Harris's brilliant characters, I am only using them for the pure fun in writing on this fan fiction page. I intend to gain nothing but the pleasure of writing using the wonderfully talented Ms. Harris's Characters. I am simply trying to pass the time while I anxiously await Ms. Harris's next Sookie Stackhouse novel.**_

The pain was searing into my ankle, and I could feel the burn throughout my entire body as I tensed and dug my nails into the flesh of Bill's back.

"Sookie! SOOKIE!" I could hear Bill yelling at me, but I couldn't respond. We were out of the burning room, but I knew we weren't far. _So this is what it feels like to be electrocuted to death_, I thought. Bill placed me on the floor, and the waves subsided as the shock stopped for a moment, yet my body continued to writhe in pain. By then, the bracelet had done its job. I was just coherent enough to hear the conversation going on around me, but far from being able to respond, let alone able to move willingly.

"What the hell did you do to her?" Bill yelled at Jasper, while gently examining the length of my body with his hands. He yelled again when he reached the bracelet on my ankle. "Fuck! The bracelet!"  
"Why is she wearing an ankle bracelet?" Eric asked.  
"Jasper put a damn shock bracelet on her to keep her from leaving the room," Bill explained. "Barry told me about it but I forgot, she must have too. I'm so sorry Sookie, I'm so sorry…"  
Bill was holding me in his arms on the floor, rocking me like a baby while my body convulsed. Jasper just laughed, and Eric threw him to the ground with a thud. Jasper stopped laughing. Eric stooped down to my ankle and examined the bracelet, and both he and Bill took a turn trying to remove it.  
"You're not going to be able to get it off without the key you know," Jasper said, through gritted teeth; he had landed hard on his head when Eric dropped him.  
"You son of a bitch!" Bill said, with pure hate on his voice. "I'll kill you slowly for hurting her."  
"And where might we find the key?" Eric asked calmly, while grabbing Jasper's collar with one hand and a tuft of his hair with the other. "Why should I tell you?"  
"Because I'm going to get the bracelet off with or without the key, I assure you," Eric said sternly. "It's just a matter of if I leave you here to burn or not while I do it."

The pain was going away, but as the light from the fire in the next room grew brighter, I knew we had only moments to get out before we would all be in trouble.  
"Sorry to break it to you, but the key was in that room," Jasper said, as he lay on the floor hogtied like a rodeo calf. "And it will continue shocking her if you move her again, and, I never tested it on humans further than the initial first shock. I'm not sure she's built to handle another one."

Well, at least he wasn't laughing anymore. From where I lay in Bill's lap, I made eye contact with Jasper. I couldn't be sure, but I thought I saw him mouth the words, _'I'm sorry'_. A rouge with feelings. How sweet.  
"We have to get it off of her right now," Bill said to Eric. "Maybe we can't get it off by ourselves, but together we must have enough strength to break it."  
"I've no doubt that we do, but it's breaking her ankle in the process I'd be worried about," Eric added.

If I could have talked right then, I'd have told them I didn't care, that I had suffered far worse in recent months, and I would welcome a broken ankle over another electrocution any day.  
"Well we have to try, whatever happens, we need to get out of this building immediately," Bill said, tilting my head to look into my eyes. "Sookie, we might hurt you…but we have no other choice. Sweetheart…look at me."  
"Okay, the bracelet is on her extremely tight, you pull from your side, and I'll pull from mine…" Eric started. "When you feel it straining, I'll wedge my fingers between her ankle and both sides of the metal band, and I should be able to pry it open easily that way. Ready?"  
"Yes," Bill replied. "Keep looking at me Sookie, we'll have you out of here in a second…I love you."

I couldn't respond, but his words were comforting. In the next second, they were both pulling, and I could see the muscles in Bill's jaw clench as he pulled, never taking his eyes away from mine. Then I felt the horrific pain of skin to bone being sliced around my ankle, and suddenly I was able to let out a grotesque scream that I had been holding in since the initial shock from the bracelet. "Aggggghhhhgoddammitshitfuckfuckfuckkkk!!!" Bill knew I rarely cussed, let alone took the lords name in vain, so he knew how much pain I was in.  
"It's cutting into her too deep," Bill yelled. "Hurry!"  
"Sookie, we've almost got it…"Eric said.

After a loud cracking sound a moment later, which I had thought might be my actual bone, the band had been broken and removed. My bone was intact, but my ankle was a bloody mess. Even if the shock wore off enough to move now, my ankle would keep me from walking, I felt metal to bone a moment ago, and that is never a good thing. I was also bleeding a lot.

Suddenly, Eric ripped off his shirt and made a makeshift tourniquet, wrapping it around my ankle. I noticed him stop momentarily, fighting to resist his natural urge to take a quick lick of my blood. Though I could clearly see Bill didn't appreciate Eric being the hero, or thinking about licking my blood, he didn't have time to argue, and he gently lifted me back up from the ground and into his arms. Eric picked up Jasper, not so gently, and threw him over his shoulder again.

We practically flew down the hallway, and were heading up a flight of stairs. As I glanced around from Bill's arms, I saw several piles of blood and ash around the room as we emerged from the basement. It was a bloody vampire mess, and I was sure Eric had a grand old time killing Jaspers guards.  
"You two…killed…them all…?" I managed to babble so low that a human wouldn't have heard me.  
"Sookie, you can talk," Bill said, with a pensive smile, as we continued running out of the building. "We're almost outside."

I knew it was close to dawn, and I wondered how far we were from the hotel. I just wanted to pass out; though a hospital was probably my best option, if I wanted to avoid permanent damage to my ankle.

When we were outside, we stood watching as the where house we had just escaped went up in flames; well Bill and Eric stood, Jasper was still on Eric's shoulder belligerently protesting, and I was wrapped in Bill's arm's clinging to him for dear life.  
"Will you give it a rest Jasper, you're the whiniest vampire I've met in centuries," Eric said.  
"What time is it?" I asked, looking up at Bill. It is very close to dawn, we need to get underground, but you need to get to a hospital.  
"Bill…I can drink your blood right? If..." I started. And before I could finish my sentence, his bleeding wrist was at my lips, offering my body its cure. I didn't waste any time taking in the life force he offered. I knew we didn't have time to get to a hospital before dawn, and I just wanted to be asleep in my own bed…at the very least, my bed at the Remington Hotel.

I was sure Eric was staring at us, and probably Jasper too, as we did something I found to be extremely personal under normal circumstances. But it wasn't as if my definition of '_normal'_ was ever the same as most people. Nope, normal was the exact opposite of Sookie Stackhouse.

As I drank more and more of Bill's blood, grabbing his wrist tight with both of my hands, I could feel my entire body restoring its health. Bill lowered his lips to my forehead while I drank. And I could also feel his free hand wrapping around my chest, grabbing the closest breast he could reach. He was getting turned on, and that was my cue to stop. I pulled away from him, still in his arms. He was breathing as heavily as if we had just made love…I suppose in a way, we had. Bill and I just stared at each other for a long moment, before Eric spoke.

"Sorry to interrupt this erotic display of bliss, but we need to get out of here and into hiding," Eric said shrewdly, practically staring a hole into Bill. "Unless you'd _like_ to meet the sun today." I'm sure that would please Eric to no end, I'd be available then wouldn't I?  
"Sookie, you are well enough to drive?" Bill asked, before setting me down on my feet.  
"Yes, I think so," I said, as I patted my body just to make sure. "Yeah, I'm perfectly fine."  
Without a word, Eric dropped Jasper on the ground once again, and flew around the corner of the burning building. And before I even had a chance to ask where he was going, a shiny black Ferrari pulled up in front of Bill and I, and Eric stepped out.  
"I don't like the King, but I must give him credit for his impeccable taste in automobiles, kind of irresponsible of him to leave the keys in the ignition." Eric said, grinning like a schoolboy. "Sookie, you drive _stick_?"

I heard a hidden meaning in his words, but I answered anyway.  
"Um yeah, I can," I said, catching the keys in mid air as Eric threw them to me over the car. I never would have caught them if not for my renewed strength from Bill's blood.  
"Impressive catch," Bill said, planting a kiss on my cheek.  
"But what about you guys?" I asked, a little reluctant about splitting up yet again.  
"There's no time for us to get to the hotel. We'll find shelter, and take Jasper with us. When we rise, we'll meet you again at the Remington first thing."

Eric interjected, clearly needing to make his superiority over Bill known, even at a time like this. "_I'll_ have many calls to make, and arrangements will be made for Jasper's transport. There will no doubt be a trial, though since you came out unscathed, I doubt his punishment will fit the initial crime."  
"So he won't even be in any real trouble?" I asked, the term _'blind justice'_ running through my head. Something told me that term didn't typically apply to the vampire court system.  
"Well, the sheriff's and other leaders in California will no doubt dethrone him. It seems he was well on his way down that path even before this incident; they were just looking for a means to an end."

I looked down at Jasper who was laying about twenty feet away from where Bill and I stood, still as hog tied as ever, and I actually felt kind of sorry for him. Even though my common sense told me that he was a no good rat bastard, I couldn't help but think that while I was under his capture, I got the sense that there was _some_ good in him _somewhere_. I think he was just lonely. Maybe he thought a barmaid from a tiny middle of nowhere town in Louisiana would be much easier to control than I actually turned out to be. I guess I couldn't blame him for trying.

"Do you think you can find your way back to the hotel?" Bill asked me.  
"No need, I've already set the GPS system for her, follow the directions it gives you Sookie, and you should be at the hotel in an hour and a half…of course, if you actually drive the car at the speed it was intended, you'll cut that time considerably," he added, with a smile.

Bill gave Eric a swift scowl, and then looked back at me. "I know you'll be safe."  
"Bill, I feel like I have to explain…what you guys walked in on in that room," I started.  
"It was like he had some kind of power over me…I couldn't…" He stopped me.  
"Sookie, I don't need you to explain anything, least of all right now," he said. "I love you, and I'm just so thankful that I got there, _we_, got there before he could hurt you…even if you ended up getting hurt by Eric and me anyway. I _am_ sorry for that pain."  
"You couldn't have stopped that if you tried Bill, I had to get out of there, and neither one of us remembered the bracelet at the time."  
"I know I just…" This time I stopped _him_. "Shh…Bill. Let's just get out of here."  
I planted a long kiss on his lips, breaking away before either of us could get too frisky, and walked over to the driver's side door of the Ferarri where Eric was still standing.

"Thank you Eric," I said, leaning in to give him a quick hug…at least I hoped it would be quick. But he instantly wrapped both arms around me and hugged me back for a few long seconds, then let go and walked over to Bill, without saying a word. I looked at him and smiled, then at Bill. And then I ducked down low to enter the beautiful machine I was about to drive away in. I wasn't really into cars but even I could appreciate the fine craftsmanship of a shiny new Ferrari and the purr of its engine as it idled, waiting for me.

As I drove away from the burning building and looked in the rearview mirror, I could see both my vampires standing side by side, hands in their pockets, watching me drive away. And as serene as the scene seemed…hogtied king and burning building in the background and all…I couldn't help but wonder what was around the corner for me.


	15. Chapter 15

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not claim any right to Charlaine Harris's brilliant characters, I am only using them for the pure fun in writing on this fan fiction page. I intend to gain nothing but the pleasure of writing using the wonderfully talented Ms. Harris's Characters. I am simply trying to pass the time while I anxiously await Ms. Harris's next Sookie Stackhouse novel.**_

I did take some advantage of the steel beneath me, and managed the courage to get the Ferrari up to 120 once or twice before I got back to Highway 50, the main route back to Stateline from Jasper's wherehouse. It felt like a release I had been looking for my entire life. The engine, all but silent until I gradually tapped my foot harder, and with each millimeter I pressed, I felt the exhilaration of freedom beneath me. I finally realized why vampires liked to drive fast cars. It felt damn good. I made it back to the hotel in about an hour. I'm sure Eric or Bill would have cut even my hour drive in half, knowing their lead feet.

The sun had started to rise before I was out of the dense canopy of trees that had trailed along the highway behind me. By the time I cruised the black beauty onto the main strip of the city, I was practically driving while sleeping. As I pulled into the parking lot of the Remington Hotel, I debated on pulling into the valet section and letting someone else park the car, but I didn't want to risk having to explain later why I was driving a Ferrari that wasn't mine, especially since it belonged to a vampire king. A soon to be de-throned vampire king, but a king, nonetheless. I self parked on the second to the last floor of the parking garage, and headed for my room. It dawned on me all of a sudden that I had left my purse in the limo before I was so swiftly pulled from it; it wasn't as if I had had the time to react and grab it. _Well that sucks_, I thought, _I liked that purse_. And I was sure I wouldn't be seeing it again. Who knew what happened to the limo after we were attacked by Jasper's vamps. There wasn't that much in the purse for me to be too concerned with losing though. I had only brought $20 with me to see Jasper, because I hadn't intended on having to use any money at all, but Gran instilled the importance of a lady keeping a small amount of cash for emergencies, no matter where she was going. But the purse did contain my room key which would be an inconvenience to me now.

Since it was now dawn, the Remington was mostly empty as expected, and obviously completely absent of vampires. As I walked into the lobby, I could see the few human eyes around me focus on my unkempt appearance. I had wanted nothing more than to walk as fast as my newly healed ankle would take me, and crawl into a warm bed for a long, long, sleep. But again, nothing in my life was ever that easy.  
"Hello miss, can I help you…are you alright?" asked the desk clerk as I approached the front desk, her name tag said Rhonda. "Um, yeah, I'm alright…it was a long night's all," I said. "Um, I lost my room key and just need a replacement, if it's not too much trouble."  
"Sure, that's no problem, what room are you in sweetie?" Wow, the human employees at the Remington were sure a lot nicer than the vampire employees. I remembered how rude the vamp cashier had been to me after I won that $500 jackpot the other night. Rhonda at least made me feel like I was worth the eye contact.  
"Um, room 1408," I said.  
"Right away," she said, smiling and giving me a quick, concerned, once over before looking back down at her computer screen. I was a sight for sure. If I thought I looked halfway decent in the bathroom before Jasper tried to have his way with me, I knew I looked a hundred times worse now. The bottom half of my dress was covered in my own dried blood, I smelled like soot and ash from the fire, and I remembered how big and dark the bags under my eyes were when I had looked in the Ferrari's rearview mirror. I was hell walking.  
"Okay, you're Miss Stackhouse I presume," she said.  
"Yes," I replied.  
"There seems to be a notation here, um…you are staying with a gentleman by the name of Bill Compton?"  
"Yes, that's correct."  
"Okay, well…" she paused, reading whatever was appearing on her computer screen. "…It seems that you've been upgraded to a suite. Our nicest suite, actually."  
"Uh…I don't understand, how did that happen?" I asked, completely bewildered and kind of excited.  
"Couldn't say really, it just says that it's been paid for, and that the guests in 1408 are to be relocated to the Elvis suite. Like I said, it's our nicest. I'll give you another key to 1408, so you may go and pack your things to move to the suite."

I couldn't help but start laughing because an image of Bubba's face instantly appeared in my head. The one time King of Rock N' Roll, turned dopey but lovable vampire, actually had a suite in his honor at Tahoe's premiere vampire hotel and casino. _Of course he does_, I thought. I had to squelch the laughter so I could finish up with Rhonda. I was weary and felt I was leaning a bit toward the delusional side, now that sleep deprivation had really kicked in.  
"Would you like me to send a bell hop up to help you?" she said giving me a wondering look after I stopped laughing.  
"Um, yeah…I guess that would be great."  
"Okay, here is your new room key; there is an extra in there for your companion, as well as the key to 1408," she said, placing the three plastic key cards in their holder, and handing them to me. "The suite makes up nearly half of our top floor, the 23rd floor. I do hope you enjoy your stay, and find the new accommodations…relaxing and luxurious."  
"Thank you, I'm sure I will." And I could definitely go for relaxing and luxurious after the crap I'd just gone through.

I couldn't help but wonder if my companion, as she had called Bill, had anything to do with the room change. If not, then how would he know where I was when he came back to the room tonight? And if he wasn't the one who made the switch, who did? I decided that I'd better leave him a note just in case.  
"Excuse me, Rhonda," I said as I turned to approach the desk once again. "Um, would it be okay if I left a note for my boyfriend?"  
"Of course," she said and grabbed a small tablet and an envelope and pushed them in front of me on the counter.  
"Thank you," I said, as I uncapped the pen and started writing.

_Bill, _  
_I didn't know for sure if you were the one who arranged for us to stay in the 'Elvis' Suite, so I just wanted to leave you a note in case you went to 1408 and saw that I was gone. Although, I doubt Eric would arrange for us to move to a suite, so I'm sure it was you. Anyway, thank you for last night. I can't wait to be with you again, under better circumstances._  
_Love,_  
_Sookie_

I put the note in the envelope, sealed it, and wrote Bill's first and last name on the front. I wasn't even sure he would _get_ the note, I guessed the only way he would was if he _hadn't_ booked the suite. And if _he_ hadn't, that would only leave Eric. All I knew was that I was dead on my feet and needed a bed immediately.

After gathering both mine and Bill's belongings, the bell boy escorted me to the suite. When I entered the Elvis suite, I was greeted by several large pictures of Bubba—, rather, a picture of the living breathing version of Elvis, and an expanse that I estimated must have been bigger than the square footage of my entire house—both stories!

As tired as I was, I decided that it was probably best that I take a shower before crawling into the clean sheets of the enormous, 'fit for a king', bed with my dried blood, soot and who knows what else that was still clinging to just about every inch of my body.

The shower was enormous; and the entire bathroom was the size of my living room at home. The stall boasted four heads all around the top of the walls, while the middle half of the walls had four more to match, all lined up to, well, I could only imagine what they could be used for.

I reached into the stall to turn on the hot water before I stripped bare. I was disappointed that my dress was bloodied, since I really liked it, and had felt incredibly sexy in it. I half thought of going out later and replacing it, but figured I'd better stop spending money. _Money never burns a hole in my pocket, so why start now,_ I thought.

As I stood under the shower, a million things rushed through my head. I wondered what was going to become of Jasper, or if I'd see him again. I hoped not for obvious reasons. I wondered if I was going back to Bon Temps tonight when Bill and Eric woke up, or would I actually get to spend an actual night in the Elvis suite. And then, there was an undoubting feeling that all was not resolved, that somehow, as bad as it had seemed at the time, I had gotten off too easy. That there was no way the trouble that typically found me had turned its back and headed for another mortal. No, I knew that couldn't be the case.

I barely had the energy to dry myself off, let alone unpack the suitcases again and find a night gown, so I didn't bother. With one towel on my head, and one wrapped around my body, I fell into bed. I hardly remembered getting under the covers.

I woke to the sound of water running in the shower. I guessed Bill was back. I yawned, giving my arms a stretch before looking down and realizing I was naked. The towel that I had wrapped in when I fell asleep was scrunched down at the foot of the bed under the covers; I could feel it with my feet. The towel on my hair was also lying next to me on the pillow I had used. I had either wiggled my way out of them during my sleep or, someone had taken the liberty of helping me out of them. I didn't feel like I had been taken advantage of in my sleep, but you can never be too sure when dealing with vampires.  
I thought I'd go ahead and greet Bill, now that I was awake, and surprise him with a romp in the shower. As I walked over to the bathroom, I could see the door was cracked slightly, and as I opened it, I could barely see anything inside due to so much steam fogging up the room. I guessed Bill really needed a hot relaxing shower, God knows it helped me after the night's ordeal.

I stepped toward the shower, already feeling raw with desire for some action. The shower glass was so foggy I could barely make out the shape of the body inside, but as soon as I stepped in, I could see it was most certainly _not_ Bill. I screamed.

_"ERIC! What the hell!"_ I yelled, as we stared at each other, stunned, for a moment; me not being able to help looking at his—gracious plenty, and him ogling my entire body. "Oh, my God—"  
And I turned so fast to jump out, that I slipped on the shower tile, falling backward, right into him—and let's just say, I fell into _all_ of him.  
"Sookie…" Eric said, as he caught me just before I would have hit the floor of the shower. "I've got you."

I was mortified.

"I'm fine, let go! Don't look at me—," I couldn't think of anything else to say, I was just so embarrassed and desperately wanted to crawl into a hole and die.

I got up with about the grace of a hippo, and managed to exit the shower successfully in my second attempt. I grabbed a towel, and ran out of the bathroom, slamming the door behind me. I ran straight for one of my suitcases, pulling out a pair of jeans, some panties, a bra and a sweater as quickly as I could. I wanted to make sure I was dressed before Eric had the chance to see anymore of the intimate parts of my skin.

I threw the clothes on as fast as was humanly possible, and opened up my makeup bag to grab my hairbrush. Just as I had most of the knots out of my hair, and had calmed down some, Eric came out of the bathroom.

He stood, with a only a towel around his waist, revealing his chiseled abs and chest, reminding me that there were definitely other parts of his anatomy that deserved a good stare besides his manhood.  
I was sitting on the bed, and turned around so I wasn't facing him anymore after my first glance when he appeared.  
"Why were you taking a shower in my hotel room Eric?" I asked, surprised at how collected my words were actually coming out. "You scared the shit out of me."  
"_Your_ room?" he said, which made me turn to face him again, my eyebrows closing together in a questioning look. "I believe _I_ paid for this room. But, I am sorry you were frightened, not that I didn't mind you admiring my package, or what _I_ was able to admire on you."

Oh Lord, all the blood in my body had risen to my cheeks, and well, I guess a little had risen somewhere else in me too since his words reminded me of exactly what I had just gotten an eyeful of a few minutes ago, and the things he was capable of arousing in me.  
"So _you_ arranged for us to switch to the Elvis suite?" I asked.  
"Why?"  
"After your ordeal, I thought you'd enjoy resting in a more luxurious bed when you got back. So I called the hotel and had your room upgraded before I went to sleep for the day."

Well that was surprisingly thoughtful. A thoughtful Eric? Or an Eric wanting something in return? I couldn't help but wonder.

"Where's Bill?"  
"Sookie, you and I are flying back to Bon Temps tonight," he said. "The Sheriff's of each area in California are holding an emergency meeting tonight to discuss the sudden, disarray of their state's ruler, and I have asked Bill to see that Jasper Price gets there tonight. Bill will return to Louisiana as soon as Mr. Price is in their custody.

I was irritated that Bill didn't have the courtesy to call me and tell me himself that he was going back to California, and I was going home. And I was irritated that Eric had taken it upon himself to send him there.  
"Well, that's just _great_," I said sourly. "Is there a reason you couldn't have done it instead of Bill?" As soon as the words left my mouth, I could see they did not delight Eric in any way.  
"Sookie, make no mistakes about Bill's place," he started. "_I_ am Bill's superior; Bill does as _I_ ask him to. You seem to forget that sometimes."  
"Fine, your highness—" I started, and before I could finish my sentence, Eric was in front of me with vampire speed, towering over me, and looking very heated.  
"Listen to me Sookie Stackhouse," he said, tilting my chin forcefully with one hand to look at him. His tone was as calm as ever, but I felt an icy underlining in each syllable he spoke. "You have flaunted your relations with Bill in front of me since the night we were together last week. I don't like it. I think I have been forthcoming for the most part with many aspects of our dealings with each other, but we have still not come to any kind of understanding about what you and I are to each other."

I was floored by Eric's sudden outburst.

"Eric, _you_ have been nothing but confusing with what your intentions with me are," I began, and he removed his hand from under my jaw. "That night, when you got that phone call, you left so abruptly with so little of an explanation, that I didn't know what to think about us. And then when I find I had been summoned to California by Jasper, you arrange for Bill and I to not only travel with one another, but you book us a room together. Bill and I had broken up, and you all but pushed us back together by doing that. And that's exactly what I thought you were doing; I thought that was your way of telling me that you wanted nothing more to do with me romantically."  
"Sookie, I didn't book one room, I booked two. One for you, and one for Bill," he said, his face as perplexed as I had ever seen it—and believe me, Eric rarely looked confused about anything. "Were you _with_ Bill when you two checked in?"  
"Well…yes, but I waited from some distance away," I said. "I remember I was entranced with the casino, and the noise and the lights…I didn't really hear anything he was saying to the desk clerk."  
"Sookie, I was so angry because I thought that _you_ had wanted the other room canceled, so you could get back at me by sleeping with Bill," he paused, and I could see he was thinking intently.

As Eric and I looked at each other, I could see a mental light bulb flash above his head—and then my own flashed.

_Bill_ had canceled the other room. It was _Bill_ who had schemed for us to get back together. I mean at the time, I was happy to be back in Bill's arms, but now I felt lied to. It was yet another untruth on Bill's part. And I couldn't help but think of how different my love life at the moment might be if Bill hadn't planned the room switch. I might be calling Eric my boyfriend.

Looking at Eric, I could see he was quickly becoming enraged.


	16. Chapter 16

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not claim any right to Charlaine Harris's brilliant characters, I am only using them for the pure fun in writing on this fan fiction page. I intend to gain nothing but the pleasure of writing using the wonderfully talented Ms. Harris's Characters. I am simply trying to pass the time while I anxiously await Ms. Harris's next Sookie Stackhouse novel.**_

I needed to calm Eric down; I could see he most likely was thinking of 100 different ways to kill Bill slowly. Hell, I might have a few ideas for that of my own, but that wasn't going to help defuse the situation.  
"Eric…," I said, but he didn't respond, he just kept a stale look of fury on his face, as his fangs ran out in anger. "_ERIC_! Snap out of it! There's no sense in getting all worked up right now. Anyway, if anyone should be mad, it should be me."  
"This whole time, this entire time, you have all but hated me because he made you believe that I had planned to get you two back together, that I had had you and was done having you," he said.  
"Eric, just please…please calm down," I said rising from the bed and taking one of his hands in mine. "Will you just sit for a minute, please?"  
He gave me a long intent gaze, as if he was half considering sitting next to me, and half considering leaving at once to stake his deceitful subject. Luckily for Bill, he chose the former, and sat on the bed.

And there we sat, quietly; speaking no words for a good minute or so while Eric collected himself.  
"Eri—" I started, but he cut me off.  
"Sookie," he said, and turned to face me, readjusting one leg on the bed to face me—a readjustment that I had to try my hardest to resist looking down at, since his towel had exposed more than he probably realized. "I can't imagine what you have been thinking about me for the last week, that I had used you and thrown you back at Bill like a piece of meat to be shared by animals."

_Well, they weren't human, but I wouldn't call them animals, though depending on the circumstance, sometimes that's exactly what I called them…_ I thought and could feel my face redden, _geez Sookie, don't think about sex, don't think about sex…_

I tried to stomp out my thoughts to listen to what he was saying, but I felt like a hormone stricken teenage boy talking to a hot schoolteacher.  
"…and this entire time, I thought you were the one who wanted nothing more to do with me…" he continued. "Bill will pay dearly for this—"  
"Eric, is this really Bill's fault?" I said, and he tilted his head as if he was trying to listen to words he hadn't expected to come out of my mouth. "I mean, what _would_ you have done if he hadn't arranged for us to share a room? What exactly would you have done so differently? I mean I'd probably be back in my own room getting ready right now, Bill would be in his, and _nothing_ would have changed. You'd still be Eric with all your politics, and your power, and I'd still be pissed that you called me a child, and Bill would still be trying to apologize about our constant fights, and trying to win me back."  
I unleashed on Eric, my pent up annoyance for the two men, in an effort to make a point. That I was sure Eric and I might be able to have fun together when we felt the urge, but anything serious if it were up to him, would never happen. He was still looking at me. He was _thinking_ again. When Eric got the '_thinking'_ look and I was the one who the thinking was directed at, it was nerve-racking to say the least. What cord had I struck that could have this thousand year old Viking thinking so intently?  
"What would I have done _differently_?" He said as his blue eyes blazed into mine like the sun. "I would have done this…" And with that, he grabbed the back of my head with one hand and drew my lips to his mouth. I was startled, but I parted my lips with his. They felt strangely warm, not the norm for a dead guy. The passion in his kiss, as he took my tongue in his mouth, and suckled my bottom lip, said he was trying to show me exactly what I would be missing if I chose to stay with Bill. Oh God, his kiss was unbelievably passionate. His lips, possessed me like a spell that I couldn't justify trying to resist.

He broke the kiss off just barely, speaking almost directly into my mouth. "I would have made sure you knew exactly how I still felt about you…" He placed his free hand on the middle of my back, pulling me toward him so my breasts were pushing against his chest, and I couldn't escape the unmistakable, ever growing length of him as it folded between us. We were still sitting up on the bed, and I knew that if we ended up in a laying position, I would never have the will to pry myself away from his gorgeous body.  
"Eric," I said, opening my eyes, and pushing him away. He didn't skip a beat, reclaiming my lips. "Eric…please…stop…"  
"My lover…why on earth…would I want…to stop?" he said, trailing kisses on my cheek, to my ear, nibbling, sucking. "Eric…_Eric stop!_"  
He finally let up, holding me at arms length.  
"You still want him," he said, crossly. "It's not enough that he lied to you again, you _still_ love him."  
"Of course I _still_ love him," I said. "Geez Eric, it's not as if I have some on and off switch for my heart. He might have planned this but, he must have done it because he wanted us back together so badly. And he would only do that if he loved me."  
"Sookie, you are so naïve," he said, shaking his head.  
"What is that supposed to mean? Why would me loving him make me so naïve?"  
"If you only—," he started to say through clenched teeth, but didn't finish.  
"If I only what?" I asked. "What were you going to say?"  
"Nothing, never mind," he said, jumping from the bed and re wrapping the towel around his waist as he headed for the bathroom.  
"Be ready to go in a half hour," he said over his shoulder as he reached the bathroom door handle. "We'll be taking a chartered flight from Tahoe airport this time." He entered the bathroom and slammed the door shut behind him.

Wonderful. He was pissed again, only now most of his anger I feared was directed at me. Soon I would be riding in a small plane with an angry vampire for an extended period of time. Sometimes I wondered if I _really_ did have a death wish.


	17. Chapter 17

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not claim any right to Charlaine Harris's brilliant characters, I am only using them for the pure fun in writing on this fan fiction page. I intend to gain nothing but the pleasure of writing using the wonderfully talented Ms. Harris's Characters. I am simply trying to pass the time while I anxiously await Ms. Harris's next Sookie Stackhouse novel.**_

A half an hour on the dot had passed. My bags were packed, and I was _more_ than ready to go. Well, ready to go home, not so ready to endure the _flight_ home…with Eric.

The ride to the airport was very short, thank God. I wasn't sure how long I could stand sitting in the backseat of a car with Eric as he radiated his irritation. His irritation for both Bill and I, I feared.  
When we parked at the airport, Eric immediately exited the car, slamming the door behind him. Okay, he was just being a baby now.  
I waited a minute to make my own exit, half to air out the bad vibes and clear my own head and half to see if Eric would still be gentlemanly and open the door for me, Bill always did. He didn't. I got out of the car a moment later to see that he was already with our driver unloading our luggage, which included Bill's, from the trunk onto a baggage cart. He was still holding a stiff look of displeasure.

I decided it was best to just keep my mouth shut until we were on the plane; besides, I really didn't know what I could say to take Eric's anger away anyhow. So I waited for them to finish loading the luggage, and followed a safe distance behind as they walked toward the plane. I had never been on a private jet before, heck; I had only flown a total of two times before this moment. I found it convenient that we didn't have to check in with anyone or go through security, or even check our bags. When we reached the plane, the pilot was waiting for us at the foot of the stairs leading into the plane.  
", welcome," the pilot said. "You and your passenger may enter at once if you'd like, and we will have your bags placed in the hold for you."  
"Thank you," Eric replied, grabbing a small black bag and flinging the strap over his shoulder. He hadn't looked at me once since we left the hotel. Yes, I was getting the cold shoulder like it was going out of style.

I took his cue and also grabbed my own small carry on, which contained some bottled water, a romance novel, and a few other incidentals, and headed up the steps into the plane. The inside was actually quite roomy for being so much smaller than a commercial airliner. The interior consisted of mostly gray and black walls and flooring, while the passenger chairs were all chunky red crushed velvet. It was kind of luxury meets disco. When I looked around the cabin, I didn't see Eric right away, but I sure didn't want to act like I cared. After all, _he_ was snubbing _me_, so I was going to go right ahead and do the same. If anyone was going to break the ice again, I'd leave it up to him.

When we started to move, I gave the room another quick glance to see if he was there, but he wasn't. As the plane took off, I could feel all my scattered emotions resting in a ball in the pit of my stomach, and slowly rising up to my throat as the plane took us up, and the force of the gravity held me down. This was definitely different than flying on a commercial jet, I felt like I was going to vomit at any moment, though I suddenly realized I hadn't eaten a thing in more than 24 hours, so I wasn't sure I'd even have anything to throw up.

Eric appeared beside me suddenly. Did he _want_ me to puke on him?  
"You look sick," he said, glancing at me for just a moment then looking straight forward in his seat again.  
"You think?" I said sarcastically, as the feeling of hurling subsided to just slightly less than comfortable.  
"I didn't think about this being your first time on a small jet," he said. "I would have warned you."  
"Is it always like that?"  
"For some people it is the first time, but after a while it becomes second nature. It's usually the only way I like to fly long distance…so much quieter and private."

Eric was resting his head on the back of the seat with his eyes closed while he was talking. I just didn't get it. Was he mad at me or not? Up until now, he had completely ignored my existence since we left the hotel; now we were having a normal conversation?  
"So I guess you're talking to me again?" I said. He was still resting his head with his eyes closed, but he opened his right eye toward me and arched a brow in question.  
"Just because I wasn't talking to you doesn't mean I was mad at you."  
"Oh really? Because where I come from, if two people ignore each other after a fight, it usually means they're angry."  
This time he opened both eyes, and turned his head toward me.  
"I'm annoyed by the situation," he started. "It's difficult for me to ascertain the reason why you can't seem to decide who's bed you want to share, when it is obvious one of the two candidates has a habit of keeping secrets from you."  
"Oh, so you consider yourself a candidate for my bed then." I said. "You _do_ realize that Bill and I are still a couple, right?"  
"This is what is so damn hard to figure out about you woman," his voice lowered an octave, which could only mean he was getting mad again. "_Why_ even after his…misgivings, you have no problem picking up where you left off, as if nothing happened."  
"Well, it's not as if I've had the chance to discuss the matter with him yet, shouldn't he have the chance to explain why he did it, before I go making out with random men?"  
Eric gave a guttural laugh that I hadn't heard since he was _Eric the amnesiac_. I remembered how much I liked that laugh, but in this case it irritated me.  
"What's so funny?" I asked, crossing my arms together in a huff.  
"You consider me random?" He said.  
"You know what I mean. I just…oh, you know."  
"No, please. Elaborate," he said, leaning forward to look at me again, with an elbow on his knee, and a hand resting under his chin.  
"What's there to elaborate on Eric? You _shouldn't_ have kissed me. End of story."  
"Oh, but I seem to remember you kissing me back with no hesitation."  
"I…know that," I said, dropping my eyes from his gaze. "But I also stopped, because it wasn't right."  
"So are you saying you don't want to join the Mile High Club with me tonight?"  
"_Eric_," I said in the tone a mother would use to scold her child who has just done something mildly naughty.  
"I'm just saying, we have this entire plane to ourselves…"  
He was giving me that smoldering look that I was used to seeing on both he and Bill when their libidos were beginning to invade their brains, and Mr. Happy took over.  
"I need…a drink or something…" I said, and started to get up from my chair to head to the wet bar at the front of the cabin.  
Eric's hand stopped me. "I'll get you something, what was your preference…gin & tonic?" I couldn't really recall an occasion where Eric would have known that I liked gin & tonic but I had a feeling that sort of observant awareness came with being alive for so many centuries.  
My stomach began to growl. "Uh…yeah, but Eric, I'm _mighty_ hungry," I said, rubbing a hand across my belly as I could feel it rumble. "I'm not sure a drink would be the best thing after all."  
"Why didn't you say so?" He said as he opened a cabinet to reveal a compact refrigerator stocked with food.  
"Cheese, crackers, strawberries, grapes—"  
"No grapes!" I cut him off with a hand in the air, causing him to give me the strangest look. "That's pretty much the only thing I ate while I was with Jasper. I wouldn't mind if I never saw a grape again."

He just nodded understandingly, and started pulling things from the fridge. Several minutes later, he came back with my drink, and a plate. On it was a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, a handful of strawberries, several chunks of yellow cheese, and some crackers.

Eric made me food. Human food.

"Thank you…thanks a _lot_." It was with the first bite of the sandwich that the full extent of my hunger started to sink in, it might have been only a day or so since I ate but, it might as well have been a month.  
"So where did you learn to make a peanut butter and jelly sandwich?" I asked after shoveling down half the sandwich, two strawberries and a piece of cheese, and washing it down with a swig of my drink.  
"The Food Network of course," he said, and I nearly spit out my entire mouthful of alcohol. "You're kidding."  
"Yes, I'm kidding. Just because we don't do many of the same things after our human lives end, doesn't mean we don't keep up on human habits, that includes food habits. Besides, PB&J's are a no-brainer."

_Eric knows the phrase 'no-brainer?_ I thought, grinning. Sometimes Eric was full of surprises. I found his knowledge and adaptability to this constantly evolving planet to be somewhat of a comfort to me. I wondered if he even learned Ebonics somewhere along the way.  
"Well, I appreciate it a lot, regardless of how you learned to make it," I said, popping another strawberry in my mouth. "I was so hungry."  
"You're welcome."

I guessed I had fallen asleep shortly after finishing my food, and woke about four hours later, I had been covered with a blanket and a pillow had been placed under my head. _Eric_.

It was eerily quiet. He was sitting on the opposite end of the cabin, his feet propped up on the seat in front of him at an angle, and he rested his hands clasped together in his lap. I couldn't see his eyes since he wasn't facing me completely so I wasn't sure if he was sleeping or not. He was as still as a statue—vampire downtime. I guess my falling asleep left him with nothing else to entertain him. I figured we must be close to Louisiana, since I had been asleep for so long. I got up and walked over to him, his eyes _were_ closed after all, and he really _did_ look like he was sleeping.

I leaned down and hovered just in front of his face, searching for any sign of life until I was positive I had caught him in a rare night time nap.  
"Thank you…" I whispered so quietly, only a vampire…well; only an _awake_ vampire could have heard me. I leaned forward another inch or so, closing the gap between my lips and his forehead, and planted the most delicate kiss on his forehead I could muster. As I started to move away, he grabbed my arm, which more than startled the living daylight out of me.  
"Sookie…" he said quietly, his eyes still closed. "…come here."  
I didn't say anything. I simply let him guide me into the chair next to him. He opened his eyes just enough to locate a blanket that had been flung over the chair in front of us, and with one speedy but graceful motion, he grabbed it and laid it over the two of us.  
"Eric—" I began, but started to realize that he didn't expect me to say anything. He didn't expect _anything_ from me. He closed his eyes again, and I suddenly felt very secure sitting next to this 1,000 year old Viking warrior.

I snuggled in next to him, laying my head on his shoulder.  
"You're welcome," he said, and I fell asleep again.


	18. Chapter 18

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not claim any right to Charlaine Harris's brilliant characters, I am only using them for the pure fun in writing on this fan fiction page. I intend to gain nothing but the pleasure of writing using the wonderfully talented Ms. Harris's Characters. I am simply trying to pass the time while I anxiously await Ms. Harris's next Sookie Stackhouse novel.**_

**W**e arrived at Shreveport Regional Airport just after 3 a.m., and Albert, Eric's driver, was already standing in front of the black limo like sedan waiting for us as we walked off the plane. Eric and Albert loaded the bags while I climbed into the back seat of the car. I wasn't about to offer to lend a hand, considering I was still pretty tired. In fact, the entire ordeal I had been through in the past several days was beginning to weigh heavily on my mind. I guess I hadn't _really_ had the time to think about all that had happened, and I still had a very difficult issue to solve before my life could get back to normal. Well, what I considered to be as normal as I was ever going to be associating so closely with vampires.  
Eric slid into the backseat of the car a few moments after I did and we proceeded to leave the airport.

"Sookie, I would ride to your house with you, but it will be far too close to dawn for me not to have a place to sleep for the day, unless…" he said, as a small smirk began to form on his face and he looked at me. "…you wouldn't mind me using the hole at your house."  
"As much as I wouldn't mind being a gracious host to you Eric, since you've certainly been quite accommodating to me in the past several hours, I think I'll be fine on my own," I said as I laid my head back on the seat and closed my eyes.  
"You're worried about being able to control yourself around me aren't you?"  
I jerked my eyes open and stared at him, a little taken aback by his bluntness, but I did honestly have to consider his words before I replied.  
"You and I both know there is something between us that could easily be explored—" I stopped myself, and considered the right words, knowing that what I said could go one of two ways. One, Eric would hear loud and clear that I had no intention of jumping his bones while I was still with Bill, and I did consider myself to _still_ be Bill's girlfriend…though I wondered if that would change in the near future. At this point, Bill didn't even know that Eric and I knew about the whole hotel room switcheroo. Or two, my admitting that I did find it difficult to control my natural urges around him, would give him a green light to jump on me. I honestly wasn't sure I'd be able to stop him again. Pushing him away at the hotel was about all my hormones could take_. If women could get blue balls, I would have had them then, _I thought. _Then again, I'm sure Eric did_ _have_ _them…that is if such a thing was possible for a vampire._  
"Look…they _could_ be explored if things were different."  
"Meaning Bill." he said, as he dropped his gaze from my face. "So if I killed him, then you and I could, _explore_?"  
"Eric, if you _killed_ Bill, I'd let you explore a sharpened stake with me, but that'd be about it," I said sharply, and I meant it. Not that I thought I could actually kill Eric, weather I had the opportunity to or not. Truth be told, I couldn't stand the thought of Bill or Eric finally dying. Either one would hurt me to no end.  
"Ooh…testy, testy aren't we?" His grin was conniving at this point, as if he really was thinking about killing Bill.  
"When you go talking about killing my boyfriend, then yeah…you bet your ass I'll get testy. Just like I'd yell at Bill if he said he wanted to kill you." Which Bill _had _said he wanted nothing more than to kill Eric, just three days ago; but I wasn't about to tell Eric that. "You are both my friends, and I like my friends alive…or at least as alive as you both are."  
"Aww…you care about me. That's…sweet." And there was that smile again. His half cocked grin was enough to melt me but that wasn't an option.  
"Of course I care about you. But it would be nice if you wouldn't read too far into that caring. My life is complicated enough as it is."  
"You mean without me enticing you?"  
"Yes. That."

He continued to stare at me with that trademark grin and then broke his gaze to tell Albert where to drop him off. He asked to be dropped off at Fangtasia, where I assumed he had somewhere to sleep for the day. I wondered if he just didn't want me to know where he actually lived. If I didn't know better, I'd say he _did_ live at Fangtasia, considering that was where he spent the majority of his time.

We pulled into the Fangtasia parking lot about ten minutes later, and Albert exited the car, leaving Eric and I alone.  
"Just let me know one thing," he said, deadly serious as he placed both hands on my cheeks. "If you and Bill hadn't had the opportunity to rekindle your relationship in Nevada, where would you and I be right now?"

I might be able to read minds, present company excluded, but I certainly didn't have a crystal ball to refer to for future happenings or past _"what ifs"_.  
"I can't answer that Eric. There _is_ no answer for that," I said honestly. "Who knows what would have been. Why even ask me that question?"  
His face drew suddenly sullen, and he dropped his hands from my face, letting out a sigh of breath; which must have taken some effort, since he didn't breathe. I could tell he was feeling things he didn't want to be feeling, and I have to say…it confused the _hell_ out of me; and scared me a little. I didn't want to be in the middle of two men, _two powerful vampire men_, who both obviously felt something big for me. Both men had told me they loved me, yes, one had been out of his right mind during the time, but I still felt that Eric _could_ love me. He certainly knew how to make me feel loved sometimes. Like on the plane ride. I wouldn't soon forget his humanistic approach to making me a sandwich. I wouldn't forget him seeing to my comfortable rest, and I wouldn't forget how safe I felt with my head on his shoulders as I fell asleep. _Shit_. I was feeling too many things for Eric. I had to get away from him for a while. I had to see Bill.

"Eric, can we continue this conversation another time?" I said. "Because I really don't think I have anymore answers for you right now."  
"Yes. I suppose we can," he said, still looking grim. "Albert will take you home."  
"Well then… good night," I said, forcing a smile in the hopes that I hadn't hurt his feelings, if _that_ was possible.  
"Good night," he said and opened the door to leave. "Sook—," he started, but stopped. "Never mind." And he was gone, the door shutting behind him. This time he didn't slam it.

**A**fter Albert helped me inside with mine and Bill's bags, I marched upstairs to my bedroom literally falling into a black oblivion; and proceeded to have one of the most unbelievably real dreams.

I was naked, blindfolded, vulnerable, and tied to a bed. My arms and legs spread eagle. The smell of pleasantly scented candles carried on a light breeze coming from an open window swirled around me. Familiar hands were on me. All over me. Around me. In me. Then lips, also familiar. Sensual light kisses mixed with tongue trailing down from my neck to my thighs, to all points in between. I felt drunk with pleasure. It was as if I was watching myself being pleasured from outside of my own body. But I still couldn't see who the hands and lips belonged to. Was it Eric or Bill? Somehow the familiarity seemed different. But I couldn't quite put a name on these hands…these lips. Within seconds, I was moaning and writhing in pleasure, screaming out with pure gratification as I climaxed not once, but twice within seconds. I wanted so badly to reach out and touch the source of my pleasure. To thank him. Reciprocate even.

A second later, he was straddling me, but not to enter me. His stiffness; I could almost measure the generous length from where it extended from beneath his groin, to where it ended, resting just under the base of my left breast. As much as I tried to feel who he was, the fact that I couldn't touch him with my own hands left me wondering; and extremely frustrated. I just couldn't tell who he was, and I thought I might explode if I didn't see him soon.  
"Let me see you," I said, my body still quivering in glorious spasms, my breath still ragged.  
He bent over, trailing light kisses again from my neck down to my breasts. Taking first my left nipple into his mouth, before then switching to the right one. He removed his lips from me, still straddling me, and slowly began to peel the blindfold off.

"Oh my God!" I said as I looked into Jasper's eyes.

A second later, I jerked myself awake, immediately sitting up in my bed, sweat trickling down my face, wetness somewhere else as well, and my breath every bit as ragged as it had been in my dream. I knew enough from reading dream books from the library that I had no control over what I dreamed about, but that also meant I knew that it was possible that my subconscious had Jasper sitting on a shelf somewhere in my mind, not quite ready to give him up. Did I really, _truly_ just have a sex dream…a really, profoundly hot, sex dream about Jasper Price?

I do believe I did.


	19. Chapter 19

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not claim any right to Charlaine Harris's brilliant characters, I am only using them for the pure fun in writing on this fan fiction page. I intend to gain nothing but the pleasure of writing using the wonderfully talented Ms. Harris's Characters. I am simply trying to pass the time while I anxiously await Ms. Harris's next Sookie Stackhouse novel. **_

**T**here was no way in hell I was going to get anymore sleep after my involuntary fantasy involving my recent captor, and it was approaching afternoon anyway. So I decided to get up and do some human things to distract myself from my not so ordinary human existence. I cooked myself breakfast, thankful I had gone shopping just before I was whisked away to Stateline. I made eggs, sausage, country potatoes and biscuits and gravy. _Denny's has nothing on my biscuits and gravy,_ I thought, as I helped myself to seconds.

I read the paper. No one was murdered in Bon Temps while I was gone, nobody I knew was harmed in anyway, as far as I knew, and I felt like I could _maybe_ get on with my life like nothing in the recent past had happened.

But I knew that wasn't at all possible. Because like always, _none _of the current issues in my life had been resolved, and the outstanding questions that were still waiting to be answered, were nagging at my mind. What would I say to Bill when he got back? What would Bill have to say to me? Hell, when was he even coming back? He certainly hadn't called me to update me on anything. Did he just assume Eric would fill me in? Was I really even _mad_ at Bill? I mean, what had he really done that was so wrong, other than maybe prevent me from getting further involved with one of the most powerful vampires in Louisiana? When it came down to Eric and Bill, if I really thought about it, Bill just seemed the easier choice. The logical choice. Bill was younger, therefore lacked some of the pent up animosity for humanity that I could always feel just under Eric's 1,000-year-old skin. He was lower on the vampire totem pole than Eric, which meant he technically had one foot in mainstreaming and only one in politics, while Eric was fully intertwined with vampire politics, with _both_ feet firmly cemented. And vampire political matters were the very thing I loathed about their world. But the more things Bill kept secret from me, no matter how small, the more I felt I couldn't fully trust him. But how could I _not_ continue seeing him, _loving_ him? He was my first and technically, _only_ love.

While I felt many things for Eric, I wasn't sure love was one of them. But could it be…eventually?

Eric. Gorgeous, dominating, prolific lover. Eric was special too. I couldn't deny that, and I certainly couldn't refute the feelings he aroused in me. They were the same feelings I got when I was around Bill, when we _weren't_ fighting, of course.

So what was I going to do? I certainly couldn't have it both ways. I couldn't have them _both_. And why was I having sex dreams about Jasper Price? As if I needed one more thought clouding my already tremendously impaired mind.

By the time I was done eating, cleaning my kitchen, and thinking, I hadn't wasted nearly enough time. I still had hours before sundown, and I was debating now weather I wanted to be the one to call Bill first, or wait for him to call me. Of course, I didn't want to give Eric the opportunity to interrupt what I needed to do with an impromptu visit, so I figured I'd better get a hold of Bill as soon as possible.

I called Sam to tell him I was back, and asked if he could use me for a shift tomorrow, which he could, but not until 5 p.m. He wanted to know what my trip to Nevada was all about, but I was reluctant on letting him in on the details just yet. He was forever worried about my safety. He also mentioned that he'd be glad to have me back because my fill in, Candy, one of Eric's employees, lacked my friendly demeanor.

I spent the rest of the day lounging, and basically vegging out. And when I wasn't lounging on the sofa reading a book or flipping television channels, I was preparing dinner and baking cookies. I was really stretching to pass the time; but eventually, the sun was down. I was starting to lose my nerve, as I let the first hour of darkness pass. But before I got the courage to pick up the phone and call Bill, my decision was made for me when someone called me first.

"Hello?" I said.

"Sookie," I heard Eric's mellow yet powerful voice on the other end.

"Yes Eric?" I said, sounding more than a bit perturbed. He couldn't possibly have waited to call me? He had to have known I'd want to talk to Bill. "What's up, because I was just about t—" he cut me off.

"You need to come to Fangtasia."

"I what…why?"

"Something very _interesting_ has transpired, and I want you here… please." He said please, he must _really_ want me there.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"California has given me restitution for Jasper's attempt on you."

"Restitution? What _kind_ of restitution?"

He paused. "Jasper himself," he said, and I could hear a tinge of self-satisfaction in his words.

"So he's there, in Shreveport." I stated, a little dumbfounded. "And how in the world did that happen?"

"It seems that he has just become one of my subjects, and he is so grateful to be alive and away from the doom that surely would have led to his final death in California, that he is ready and willing to serve me. A lynch mob of his peers saw a green light to kill him at last night's meeting. They let him leave on the condition that he is relinquished to Louisiana and never returns to California. They decided that since it was one of my protected that was threatened, he should pay me fealty, and serve in my area."

A fallen king. From what I knew about vampires, they were nothing if not proud. I couldn't imagine how embarrassing this would be for Jasper, and I couldn't honestly imagine any vampire just _'sucking it up'_ and accepting such a fate. The sheer humiliation alone would be enough for most to want to meet their end I figured. So what had made Jasper conform to this new understanding rather than meeting his final death?

Of course the very mention of Jasper would have new meaning after my dream last night, but I had to push those thoughts aside in order to focus on the task at hand. It was _just_ a dream after all.

"So Bill is there?" I asked.

"Yes," he said. "And Sookie—he knows we know."

"And what did he say?"

"I think he's as nervous as a spring pig who just realized he's tonight's dinner," he said, belting out a guttural laugh.

"Don't you hurt him Eric Northman, I meant what I said before," I said sharply. Again, I couldn't _really_ stake Eric but I felt the threat was still fitting.

"Lover, I have no intention of harming him. I would hate for you to _hate_ me after all," he said. He no doubt said '_Lover'_ within earshot of Bill.

"I would send Albert to pick you up but I sent him out before I decided you should be here. So you'll have to drive yourself, if that's alright."

"Whatever," I said. "But Eric, why _do_ you need me there? I mean, is it really imperative that I see Jasper again? I would lead a happy life if we never met again."

"Sookie, he owes me for what he did to you, and I think you should be here to see his punishment."

"You mean—you're not going to kill him are you?"

"No, of course not. But he must be made an example. You are under _my_ protection, and everyone should be aware that I won't let harming my protected go unpunished."

The way he described me as _'his'_ protected, gave me a shiver. He had a way of sounding possessive even when he wasn't trying to.

"Well, alright then. I guess I'll see you in a while."

"And, Sookie, have you unpacked yet?"

"Um, actually no." I said. I had been too tired to unpack when I got home, and I really hadn't felt like dealing with it all day, so I had just left my big luggage bag by the front door, where it sat still, and taken only my toiletry bag to my bathroom.

"Why do you ask?"

"Because, I put something inside your suit case. I'd like you to consider wearing it tonight."

"You bought me something to wear?"

"I thought you might like a replacement for the dress you ruined the other night," he said. And I _had_ really liked that dress, so much in fact that I had considered going back to the boutique and buying another one before I left the other night, but couldn't justify spending the money.

"Why did you do that Eric?" I asked. "I mean, that's nice of you but, really unnecessary."

"Just look at it. I'll see you later lover." And he hung up.

I let out a long sigh as I hung up the phone. I would feel weird if I wore a dress to Fangtasia that Eric bought for me. I wondered what Bill would think if I showed up wearing a dress that Eric bought, and if he'd even realize it was _from_ Eric. No doubt, Eric would let him know. Did I care though? It was Bill that was technically in the dog house right now; not me, and not Eric.

I walked to the suitcase that I left by the door, laid it down flat, and unzipped it. Sure enough, sitting right on top was a white plastic dress bag, with '_Pazzazz'_ printed in big red and black lettering on the front. With another sigh, I picked the bag up and headed up to my room, where I hung it over the top of a door, giving the bag a good stare down while I considered my options. If I wear this dress, what will it mean? Was wearing it one more step in Eric's direction, or was there no underlying meaning in it at all? Would he be angry if I _didn't_ wear it? I guess I needed to see it, at least then I'd know what I was dealing with.

As I lifted up the plastic bag, I saw immediately by the glimpse of the floral printed material that poked from the bottom, that it was not the same dress I had ruined. I had figured maybe he would have replaced the dress with another just like it, but I guess that wouldn't really have been Eric's style. He'd want me to wear something unique to his tastes, something _he_ chose for me. The funny thing was that it was a dress I absolutely would have chosen for myself.

It was Black with dark blue floral print, similar in print pattern to the one I wore on my first trip to Fangtasia, only _this_ dress was silk, and strapless, with a belted empire waist in the front. I removed the hanger and held it up to myself as I walked over to the full length mirror on the other side of the room, turning from side to side to get a look at how it contrasted with my skin. It fell just above my knees, a bit more modest in length than the dress I ruined. After a long look at myself, I conceded. _Okay, fine_, I thought, rolling my eyes to myself in the mirror, _I'm wearing the dress_.

After I fixed my hair, and dabbed on some makeup, I shimmied into the dress, which ended up fitting perfectly, grabbed a sweater from my closet, and headed back downstairs. I was beginning to get nervous as to what was going to take place tonight. It was obvious that Eric was deriving some pleasure out of his new found power over Jasper, but _I_ for one just wanted to forget all about him. Hadn't I made that clear enough to Eric? I guess not.

I was going to Fangtasia. What I was going to witness was anyone's guess.


	20. Chapter 20

It was cold in Bon Temps when I left last week, and that hadn't changed any. I was starting to question my reasoning to wear yet another dress that seemed more appropriate for the summer than late March. But this particular dress, I didn't have much of a say in. Eric bought it for me, and I actually _wanted_ to wear it. And I had to admit, I really liked it.

I locked my front door and headed out to my car, dreading how cold I'd be on the ride over to Fangtasia, if the heat in my car took as long to warm up as it usually did. I could at least be thankful I had a sweater.

When I arrived at Fangtasia about an hour later, I parked as close as I could get to the back door, which wasn't very close at all. The parking lot was packed; much more so than usual, and I wondered if Eric had planned for there to be such a large audience to witness whatever he had planned for the fallen king of California. I sat in my car for a few minutes, trying to recoil the twisted thoughts I had about seeing Jasper again. I really wasn't sure _how_ I would feel in his presence now. I mean, the guy _kidnapped_ me. He kidnapped me, tied me up, and nearly had his way with me. And again, I started to wonder how I had become so non resistant to him in that wherehouse. And then there was the dream; the almost too real for comfort dream, in which Jasper starred full frontal. Why did it feel so real? And even more disturbing; why had I liked it?

I shivered, and let out a large huff of breath in an effort to gather my poise before I entered the bar. I got out of my car, and headed for the back door, where a bouncer was waiting to let people in. he must have been new, because he had no clue who I was, and ID'd me immediately.

"You sure you wanna go in there sweet thing? You look like prime vampire bait," the large, apish looking bouncer said, eying the length of my body like fresh meat. He was human, but lacked any interesting thoughts from what I could hear.

"Well I don't know," I snapped at him. "Eric seems to want me in there, so you'd probably better not keep your master waiting."

"Oh, I'm sorry," he said, as he looked from my license to my face, and I could instantly hear the tone of regret in his words. "Of course, _you're_ Sookie. I'm so sorry. I didn't know what you looked like; please don't tell the master I was bad-mannered. One more complaint on me, and I'll be out of here, I'm sure of it."

I cocked my head in a half scowl. "Well since you asked nicely." I smiled mockingly at him, grabbed my ID, and proceeded to walk past him into the bar. No sense in telling Eric about the big lug, he seemed to be a couple beers short of a six pack.

Just as I had expected from the amount of cars outside, Fangtasia was packed. When I finally entered the bar, The Doors' _'People are strange'_ was blaring over WDED, the vampire radio station, and not a single booth, table or stool was available to sit on that I could see. The sense of sexual desire in this particular bar was always palpable, but tonight, the thoughts and cravings of every human in the bar stirred around me in a flurry of emotions that I wasn't nearly ready to listen to, but couldn't combat completely.

"…_The new vamp is hot!…I can't believe he's wearing that, what a great ass…So that's the former king? Nice outfit…I wonder if the master has fed yet, I'm more than willing…who's this blond broad?...he'd tear her apart in a second, split her in two…I gotta fuck me a vamp bitch, they're so fucking hot…I'm so goddamn horny…" _

Why I hadn't composed myself better before I entered this madhouse, I didn't know. I threw up my guard as quickly as possible, while also searching the room for Jasper, since I had heard people thinking about him. I was more than curious, given that one of the thoughts told me he was in the room, and another was ogling his outfit. But there were far too many people in the room for me to have seen him. Standing on the outskirts of the crowd, a hand suddenly latched onto my elbow, and I spun around to see Bill looking as serious as the night is black.

"Bill, shit…don't do that," I said, letting out a breath of half relief, and half hostility.

"Sookie, I must talk to you…before Eric knows you're here," he said.

"Well, I'm betting he already knows I'm here, he's looking this way."

He grabbed me by the waist, and the other elbow, and quickly pushed me through the crowd away from the direction I saw Eric looking.

"Bill, what are you doing?" I asked, just before he pushed me into a dark hallway leading to a storage room and the restrooms, where he pinned me against the wall, blocking me from fleeing with his arms on either side of my shoulders. Not that I was putting up much of a fight…yet. I _wanted_ to hear what he had to say.

"Sookie, I need to explain," he said, staring into my eyes like what he was saying was going to say was life or death. "I love you, that's why I did it. You have to know that that's the only reason I kept it from you, I thought if we just had the chance to be together, really together, we'd be able to start fresh."

"Bill, it might have happened anyway, did you ever think that things would work themselves out if they were meant to be, regardless of your plan? Eric is pissed, as I'm sure you're aware of. He's not going to let you live this down you know."

"Yes, I can see that by the dress he's bought for you."

"So he told you about the dress?"

"No need. I can smell him all over it. It smells like he wore it himself, and _then_ gave it to you. His scent is _overpowering_."

Not that there was a possibility that Eric could actually fit into the dress, but the sudden thought of him parading around in the floral print was enough to make me giggle, without a thought of how my hasty reaction would make Bill feel.

"What is so amusing?" he asked.

I gathered myself, and got serious again. This time anger spread through my tone.

"Listen to me _Bill_," I said as I pushed him away from me, with a hand on his chest. "I've had about enough of the jealousy. I've had enough of your fibs, and I'm just not sure what else I can say to you to make you realize the way I already felt for you. But the way you're acting, I'm not sure what I want now."

"Sookie, what are you saying?" He asked, a wave of concern plastering his face. "You want Eric?"

"AHHH!" I belted out a loud scream of frustration, and threw my hands in the air, which inevitably drew the eyes of a half dozen people near us, not that I wasn't used to the _'crazy Sookie'_ stare downs anyway. "What I'm saying is…what I want is _me_. I choose _me_! I'm sick to death of the battle for Sookie. I'm over it Bill."

I pushed him away with the last effort I could muster, ready to leave the bar altogether, regardless of Eric's request that I be there. Bill's little tirade in my face had put me over the edge. I headed for the back door again, intent on calling it a night and leaving these vamps for good.

"What!?" I yelled over the noise in the bar, as a hand I had assumed was Bill's grabbed me hard by the wrist. But it wasn't Bill; it was Pam.

"Sookie, I know you're not leaving so _soon_ are you?" she said in her characteristically complacent Pam tone. "The evening has barely begun, and we have something wonderful to show you."

"Pam, I _am_ leaving."

"_Oh_, I don't think you are," she snickered. And before I could protest anymore, Eric had his hand on my other wrist, and pulled me into an embrace. Pam walked away laughing loudly. _I swear to God, if I get manhandled by one more damn vampire tonight_…I thought in frustration.

"Lover, you smell _divine_, and now that I see the dress on you…" he said as he wrapped his arms around me and nuzzled his nose into the side of my neck. "…all I want is to rip it off of you." I saw Bill out of the corner of my eye, simply bubbling with rage. And I _didn't_ want that. I wasn't trying to play the jealousy card any further.

"Eric, please let me go," I said, on the verge of tears that I was absolutely determined _not_ to let out. "I just want to go home."

"But you haven't seen Jasper yet. Sookie, believe me, it will be worth your time to stay and see what Pam and I have planned for him."

"Eric, whatever it is, I don't care—" Just then, I saw him, and my words trailed off.

The weird thing was that I felt Jasper in my head about three seconds before I actually got a glimpse of him. He was standing on the platform that Eric normally sat on in his big chair. He was practically nude from what I could see over the sea of heads that were forming a large group in front of him. His muscles, I remembered straining under his clothes at the wherehouse, were more toned and even larger than I had initially imagined. He was wearing only a black g-string and a black studded collar with a leash attached to it. On his right side, Pam appeared suddenly, gripping the other end of the leash with a chilling grin that showed just the tips of her fangs.

"He's to be her new _toy_," Eric said, with an equally devious grin.

"Until she tires of him of course."

"So _this_ is what you wanted me to see? This is his big punishment?"

"Lover, believe me, he feels about as low as one of our kind _can_ feel, I assure you," he said. "From what I know about jasper, he wasn't what you'd call a sexual deviant. After a week or two of Pam's torment, he'll have seen the error of his ways."

It wasn't as if I knew exactly _what_ Pam was capable of in the bedroom, but I certainly didn't have to stretch my imagination to visualize what she liked to do to men, hell, probably even women. She might dress like a soccer mom when she wasn't working, but the outfits she wore at the bar often left little to the imagination. And seeing her grasping that leash with a blatant smile on her face, gave me a good idea of what turned her on.

"Eric…that's so, it's just…"

"Amusing?"

"No, I was going to say _barbaric_," I said, with a strong emphasis on barbaric.

"So you don't want to partake in his humiliation?" he scoffed, knowing damn well the whole scene was making me uncomfortable.

"No, I _don't_." Of course I had to consider that what they _were_ doing to Jasper was extremely mild mannered compared to what Eric was probably capable of. "I think I just want to go home if you wouldn't mind."

"Please reconsider," he said, grasping me by my waist and pulling me closer to him once again. "If I knew it was going to make you so uncomfortable, I would not have asked you here."

He seemed sincere. "Well, I appreciate that. Now if you don't mind—" A sudden surge of emotion filled my head, and I squeezed my eyes shut, as my entire body tensed up.

I felt him again. "_…don't leave…this looks worse than it is…I'd have done anything to see you again…"_ Jasper's voice was as clear as if he'd been an inch from my ear.

Was this really happening? He was in my head. He was talking to me psychically, and I could hear him clear as a bell.

"Sookie, what's wrong?" Eric asked, looking at me intently, no doubt wondering where my mind had disappeared to for the last ten seconds or so while he held my quivering body up from falling on the floor. By this time Bill was at our side as well, no doubt having seen and sensed my sudden change in emotion.

"What's wrong with her?" He asked Eric, as if I had left the room.

"I'm not certain, she just closed her eyes and started shaking…it was like she wasn't here."

"Hello, I _am_ here," I said, a little unsteadily. "And I'm fine."

But I wasn't fine. I turned myself away from Eric and Bill and stared toward the stage, just in time to make the slightest eye contact with Jasper, who was being led off toward Eric's office by Pam. But it was enough of a glance for me to read his expression; an expression of intent.

"_We __**will**__ be together…soon."_ I shuddered, and at that point, I didn't know if it was from fear or lust.

_*****Note: There is a companion One-shot on my story list which immediately follows this chapter titled, Fall from grace. It's worth a read of you want to delve into Jasper's sneaky mind.**_

_** I do not claim any right to Charlaine Harris's brilliant characters; I am only using them for the pure fun in writing on this fan fiction page. I intend to gain nothing but the pleasure of writing using the wonderfully talented Ms. Harris's Characters. I am simply trying to pass the time while I anxiously await Ms. Harris's next Sookie Stackhouse novel.**_


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Jasper might have been out of the room now, but he was _far_ from out of my head. Even though I no longer heard his dialogue, I couldn't shake the overwhelming sense of him; his words still echoing in my ear…_"We __**will**__ be together…soon."_ _What_ did that even mean?

I turned around to see two very bemused looking vampires staring down at me now. Both Eric and Bill had their arms crossed at their chests, and both had similar gazes of question as they looked at me, then to each other, and back at me.

"What?" I all but snapped, not sure I wanted either of them to know what had just taken place in my head. If they knew that somehow Jasper was able to get inside of my mind, and especially what his intentions were, well I was pretty positive it would spell final death for the fallen king. And I didn't necessarily want to see the guy _finally_ dead, I mean sure, he _was_ giving me the creeps a little, but something inside of me said he was a decent guy given half a chance, and there was _something_ else about him, other than his flawless looks, that drew me toward him, even after all that had happened.

_Yup_, I thought, _I've gone off the deep end. Maybe I did come back from California with Stockholm Syndrome._

"Look, I said I want to go home, so do you mind?"

"If that's what you want," Eric said, trying to sound like he didn't care, but was obviously marginally disappointed.

"I appreciate the dress Eric, and I understand you thought I'd want to be here tonight, I'm sorry I was…uncomfortable."

"Sookie," Bill said. "I don't think you have _anything_ to apologize for, he should have known you would be uncomfortable." He was giving Eric a scowling look. I had a feeling, judging by the equally heated look from Eric, that Bill was skating on thin ice with the Viking.

"Would you like me to walk you out?" Bill said, averting his look from Eric to me again.

"Thanks, but I'm perfectly capable Bill."

"Yes, she _is_ capable," Eric said glancing at Bill crossly again. "But perhaps the wrong person asked her."

"Sookie," Eric said holding his hand out for me to take it. _Seriously?_ Ughhh…This battle had to end.

"Look, I don't need help from either if you, understand?" I said, my tone heated. "Good night!" I spun around and proceeded for the door. But Eric and Bill were both in front of me with vampire speed before I knew it.

"What!?" I said, yelling it this time. They were really, really starting to piss me off, as if I wasn't already. I stared at them both incredulously, and finally I supposed, my look of fury seemed to give them enough of a warning that I was in no mood to be trifled with further. I pushed through them both, flung open the door, and marched out of there, never looking back.

They were smart enough not to follow me.

**I** was so annoyed by how the night at Fangtasia had gone, that I just wanted to go home, unplug my phone, bolt my door shut and or pick my house up and have it relocated to Yemen…or Egypt, whichever was further.

I guessed I lost track of how fast I was driving as I continued to smolder under my own anger and annoyance, until I saw the police lights in my rearview mirror.

Oh _perfect_!

I half thought of stepping on the pedal harder, a high speed chase would definitely lead to an arrest, which would put me in a jail cell, which might actually lead to me being cut off from the supe men who were currently making my life a living hell. Of course, Sookie Stackhouse was far too law abiding for that little fantasy, and I damn well knew it. Hell, I was surprised at myself for breaking the speed law. So of _course,_ I pulled over.

As I sat in my car waiting for the officer to approach, I was given a long minute to consider how it was I even came to be sitting there in the first place, waiting for an inevitable speeding ticket. _Damn Eric_. I should make _him_ pay the ticket. Call it work related damages, after all, he _insisted_ I come to the bar. He _insisted_ I wear this damn dress. He _insisted_ I witness Jasper's punishment. Urgg, I let out a sigh of extreme frustration.

Who was I mad at anyway? I was just as upset if not more so with Bill. How dare he pull one over on Eric and I only to turn around and make it seem like he should be upset with _us_. With _me_, I suppose for having a shred of feeling for Eric, or for wearing the dress Eric bought me. And what the _hell_ was taking this cop so long to write my ticket?

"Evening miss," said a portly man with a rich Southern drawl, a moment later. "In a hurry tonight I see. Do you know how fast you were going?"

"Yes officer, I'm sorry, I just sort of lost track of my thoughts and didn't realize I was speeding I guess."

"Well, I clocked you going 88, in a 70, but…you look like a nice young woman, and seeing as how you don't have any tickets, accidents or warrants on your record, I'm knocking it down to 75. If you go to traffic school, it won't stay on your record, and your insurance shouldn't go up."

Well, a warning would have been better, but I figured I still got off easy. "Okay, thank you." _I guess_. I just wanted to call it a night. This certainly was the icing on the cake of a splendid evening.

"Hang tight, I'll be back in a minute," he said, before walking back to his cruiser…at a snails pace.

When he returned about five minutes later to hand me my ticket, I had had even more time to think, and ultimately came to the conclusion that thinking was probably the last thing I needed to be doing any more of tonight. I accepted my ticket, and bid the officer a (_sarcastically_) pleasant evening.

I was at least grateful it was only a quarter to 11 p.m. when I got home, so I figured I might actually get a decent amount of sleep tonight.

Oh how wrong I could be when I started thinking wishfully.

When I walked in the door, Bill was sitting on my couch, like he owned the place. I wasn't even sure how Bill was able to get out of Fangtasia without Eric stopping him; I figured if Eric knew he had left, he'd assume he was headed to my house. It was conveniently located on Bill's way home after all.

"Oh God, Bill, _why_ are you here? Why can't you guys just leave me be?" I said, now realizing most of my previous anger had seemingly morphed into fatigue. I truly had no fighting words left in me tonight.

"Sookie, I just couldn't let you go, not like you were leaving things," he said, as he rose from the couch and stepped in front of me before grabbing my hand and leading me toward the couch to sit. I let him, simply because I didn't know what else to do.

"You walked away from me; you didn't let us finish our conversation. What are we doing Sookie?"

"I don't know Bill, I really don't," I said, rubbing both my hands over my face, my suddenly raspy voice showing my lethargy. And it was the understatement of the century. I really didn't know _what_ we were doing. I didn't know what _I_ was doing. I was once again upset with Bill…but why? Why exactly _was_ I always so upset with him?

I felt like someone had turned the clock back and Bill and I were having the same conversation we had the night he asked me to stop "_seeing"_ Eric.

The fact that Bill was my first real boyfriend meant that my relationship experience was minimal. But I had started to realize that while Bill had definitely done some things over the course of our relationship that led to my anger, there comes a point in any relationship, whether it be with a friend, a family member, or a lover, that you have to look in a mirror and ask yourself, _'Am I part of the problem?'_. When I really thought about that, I mean _really_ thought about it…I knew the answer to my own question.

Bill was looking at me fixedly for a response. "Bill, why do we do this to each other?"

"We?" he asked, looking puzzled. "So, you don't blame me solely for this particular incident?"

I paused, considering his statement. "No…I don't think I blame _either_ of us," I said, pausing for another moment, which he seemed to know I needed, and remained silent. "I guess I've realized that everything isn't always your fault. It's just that, sometimes it's hard for me to listen to your reasons for things Bill. It's hard for me to understand and accept the way you do certain things because you are…well, because you're not human."

"I never thought getting into a relationship with a human would be easy Sookie. But you are so different, so wonderful in so many ways. I know I anger you, I know…I'm not always forthcoming with everything, but I _am_ trying."

He looked down at his hands which were clasped tensely in his lap. His bottom lip was doing that quivering thing when he wants to say something but the words seem to be lost on him. It was a look that melted me; especially when he followed it by staring at me with his ridiculously blue eyes. Which he did.

That was it. Anything my brain was telling me up to that point was now combating my desire to make love to Bill. Maybe our issues still weren't resolved; probably, they never would be. But right now I just wanted him to take me. I just wanted to feel him inside of me.

He seemed to know exactly what I wanted too.

"_Sookie_," he said, his voice so cool, and several octaves lower than it had been the last time he spoke. If I couldn't tell by his suddenly ragged voice, I'd have seen it all in his eyes.

We stared at each other for one long moment before he all but attacked me. Bill's lips found mine with sudden, relentless passion. He instantly wrapped both of his arms around me, drawing me so close, and tight, I thought he was trying to crawl inside of me.

"I _want_ you," was all he said in a low growl, before he moved one hand to the back of my head, keeping me in his kiss, and then lifted my dress up with his free hand, before running it back down the length of my stomach slowly, and finally finding my center, which was already wet. He reached his hand inside my panties, garnering from me both a shudder and a jerk in response, no doubt furthering his own desire. He spent a moment rubbing softly, almost teasingly, which was almost too much for me to continue breathing.

"Ahh, Bill…please…please…" my words came out muffled by his lips, which were still very much attached to mine.

Finally, he pushed a finger deep inside of me, before adding one more, all the while working my tender core with another, while he ground the growing erection in his pants into my thigh, with dire need.

Before I knew it, my eyes were rolling back in my head, and I was close to convulsing underneath Bill's touch. One second I was in utter bliss, and the next, as I closed my eyes, I was no longer seeing Bill's face.

I saw Jasper.

Jasper, that no good, albeit gorgeous ex-vampire king, who had very recently haunted my dreams with pleasure, and claimed our _reuniting_ would happen soon, was in my head once again.

I jerked my eyes open and all but stopped breathing.

"What's wrong?" Bill asked, pulling his hand out from my underwear.

_Oh Lord_, I legitimately believed now that I was going insane.

"Oh, my…God," I said, out of breath, and in a state of sudden shock. But I didn't know what I could possibly say next that would make any sense, and I was moderately sure the truth would cause much damage.

"Sookie, what's wrong?" Bill said as he grasped my face with his hands for me to look at him, but I couldn't speak yet. "Are you okay? Did I hurt you…talk to me…Sookie!"

"Uh…umm…I'm fine…I, we…Bill I have to stop…I'm sorry," I pushed him away firmly but gently enough to not seem like I was repulsed by him, because that certainly wasn't the problem. I just needed to clear my head…if _that_ was possible.

"I don't understand, what happened?"

"I don't know Bill…I just, I think I need to be alone for a while."

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No, please, Bill…can you just, let me be alone…I'm sorry. I am."

I never thought a vampire could look so hurt, but he was. I could absolutely tell that he was. And again, I was sorry. But I just didn't know what else to say or do. I obviously couldn't tell him what was wrong. God, I was forever not knowing what to do, and that was getting to be a stubbornly old part of my life.

"Alright," he said, getting off the couch and walking to the door, where he paused and turned to look at me. "You know Sookie, I just don't get you."

There was nothing to say to that. Truth was I often found it hard to get _myself_.

"I'm sorry—"

"You said that," he opened the door, and left.

Hurting Bill wasn't what I wanted to do. But what could I have done? Continue on, and see Jasper's face as I made love to Bill? I just couldn't have done that.

Hoping Bill would get over this incident, somehow, I knew what I had to do. I had to see Jasper again, and find out what he was doing to me. Why and _**how**_ he was in my head? This had to stop. It absolutely had to. I just needed to figure out how I'd manage seeing him without Eric or Pam finding out.

_**I do not claim any right to Charlaine Harris's brilliant characters; I am only using them for the pure fun in writing on this fan fiction page. I intend to gain nothing but the pleasure of writing using the wonderfully talented Ms. Harris's Characters. I am simply trying to pass the time while I anxiously await Ms. Harris's next Sookie Stackhouse novel.**_


	22. Chapter 22

Okay, so I've been MIA on this story for oh…something like a month and a half? All I can say is that I'm sorry to have left you all hanging. Hopefully I haven't lost some of you (or most of you). Sometimes real life, and writers block have a way of encroaching on my fun.

**This chapter:** It's a short one, and it's really more of a set up chapter than a meaty one. Sorry. It went from nearly 4,000 words to about 1,900. I think that's why it's taken me so long to finish, because I over analyzed it and made it too wordy. This shorter chapter just made more sense. The upside of that is that I already have most of the next chapter written.

**Ann Madison:** Thank you for your coercion…I think I finished this an hour before your third threat today. Thank you….and you know where I live now so, I'll be expecting a visit from Mark soon.

**Erics Texas Girl and FarDareisMai:** Thank you both for your help. This story was a BETA virgin until I wisely recruited you both.

Do you ever have those moments when you feel like the world is out to make your life a living hell? That your sole existence on the planet is to bring enjoyment to others by way of abuse and sacrifice on your own behalf?

I have those moments a lot. I always have. And they've led to mass amounts of confusion.

My life since Bill walked into Merlotte's that first time has changed so much. _I_ have changed so much. Sure, I'm still the telepathic barmaid from hole-in-the-wall Bon Temps, Louisiana. I still get the crazy-Sookie looks and gawks nearly each day from strangers, as well as from those who have known me for more than two decades, but have never taken the opportunity to understand me (not that I care). I'm also, definitely, _still_ confused. Only now, it's generally shifters, weres and vampires causing most of my confusion.

But now, something more bewildering was happening to me than anything else I had ever felt.

Jasper Price was causing all sorts of reactions in my body. The barrage of emotions and feelings he was currently giving me were both a simultaneous mix of disgust and passion. The latter of which I _thought_ I'd learned in my limited sexual experience, was a feeling which could only exist with a lover; or at the very least, a trusted and respected companion.

But I didn't respect Jasper. How could anyone respect a kidnapper? And I sure as shit didn't trust him.

Yet the feelings he seemed to arouse in me; though I had no clue on earth how he'd done it that night in my bedroom, or again while I was fully intending on making love to Bill, had made me feel good.

_Really good. _

Good enough to at least pique my curiosity. Good enough to well…

…_damn Sookie, get a hold of yourself. He's a monster, a sick freak of a supe! _

But there was _something_ about him that I couldn't put out of my head. Couldn't put out of the part of my mind that wanted to at least see what he was all about. To discover and understand the more human part of him that I believed might exist.

When Bill walked out of my house, no doubt confused and (rightfully) angry the night before, I went straight up to bed. There was no use in trying to speak to Jasper when I was already so tired. I also knew I'd have to spend a good while thinking of a plan anyway, because it was going to be quite the task trying to get to him at all, let alone without his current caretakers; Eric and Pam.

If I was still rattled from the blatantly creepy interruption that took place on my couch; I could only imagine how it left _Bill_ feeling. Jasper's subliminal thoughts, if that's what you could call them, didn't re-enter my brain that night. Though I can't say _I _could get _him_ out of my own thoughts. In fact, it was a good two hours before my brain and libido quit buzzing and burning.

Eventually I put the fire out myself. And I'd be lying if I said I had been thinking of Bill the whole time.

**I** spent the better half of the next morning brainstorming over coffee, and picking at my breakfast like a bird. I was thinking of all the possible ways I could get to Jasper. _It seemed oddly weird that the former prey was now stalking the predator. _Although, I supposed the majority of Jasper's predatory days were now behind him, whether he liked it or not.

I could only imagine what Eric might think if he caught Jasper and I alone for even a moment. But I knew full well that if I intended on getting to Jasper at all and finding out his game, I'd have to make my way to Fangtasia. And secrecy, I knew, would be a marginally impossible task.

I first thought that maybe I'd just go there like it was a normal night, and hang around until I found a good time to go looking for Jasper. But I was never one to just _'hang out'_ for fun at Fangtasia. Nope. There was always a _reason_ for me to be there; a meeting, an interrogation…and most recently, a nearly naked, dethroned king parade. And who knew if he'd be hidden at all? Maybe it was their plan to have him on display nightly as part of his punishment. _I blushed at the thought of the man dressed scantily the night before. _

No, that definitely would not work.

I racked my brain for options, but came up with a reason to dismiss each one, until I was sure it was a hopeless endeavor.

**I**t came to me about an hour later. I was flipping through television channels when I stopped on Mrs. Doubtfire, which was showing on HBO. _A classic as far as I'm concerned. _As I watched Robin William's character rush around struggling to put his plump old lady body suit, wig, and face mask on, it donned on me that the only way I'd stand a chance of keeping Eric and Pam from noticing me, was if I altered my appearance enough to at least buy some time.

So where would I start on a mission to disguise myself? And I was on limited time at that. If I wore a wig, it would have to be better than the one Bill gave me to wear when we were in Dallas, that bastard Steve Newlin certainly had seen right through it. And I'd have to wear an outfit that Eric had never seen me in, of course. But should I dress the part of a fangbanger, or a cheesy tourist?

I went to Wal-Mart, figuring I could find _something_ drab and _unappetizing_ to wear, as I had opted for cheesy tourist. I was sure that _had_ Eric seen me in something cheap and slutty, he'd have known me right away. Not that I ever wore cheap and slutty, but something told me wearing tight and constrictive would draw his attention to me rather than hinder it.

I browsed the racks in the juniors department, realizing quickly that I'd have better luck steering away from the trends the local teens had recently embraced; so I left the Mary Kate and Ashley section and headed for the Kathy Ireland collection.

For a once reasonably fashionable supermodel, I found it all too easy to pick out an outfit from Kathy's collection that I was fairly sure would draw no special attention to me whatsoever; an emerald green turtleneck sweater that was just baggy enough to disguise my ample chest, and a pair of black Lee's…straight leg. Then I'd pair the ensemble with a pair of running shoes I already had at home.

Yeah. Not hot. Not hot at all. _It would be perfect._

Last on the list of things I needed to alter my image was a wig. But where would I find a wig on such short notice? I mean a good wig. Realistically, I didn't think I had very many options. It wasn't as if Bon Temps had a wig shop, maybe in Shreveport, but I certainly didn't have time to go all the way there, come home and get ready, just to turn around and go back.

The only person I knew who might know anything about wigs, and possibly where I might acquire one in a hurry was Alcide Herveaux's sister Janice. She had had quite a time pampering me at her salon when I stayed with Alcide after Bill went missing. But could I really call her now, after all this time? I wasn't even sure that Alcide and I were on the absolute best of terms. I did kill his bitch of an ex girlfriend. Yes, he hated her too and wasn't aware that I'd had anything to do with her disappearance (at least I didn't think he did), but you never can be certain with these things.

Not having the amount of time one needs to think something like this over, I decided I'd go ahead and give Janice a call, I knew I didn't have enough time to drive to her shop but I figured she could at least give me some hair or wig advice. I figured at this point, where would the harm be?

My only problem? I didn't have her number, and I didn't know the name of her salon. So I knew who I had to get the number from.

With a deep breath and an equally deep sigh, I called Alcide Herveaux.

"Alcide," he said, after picking up on the third ring.

"Uh, hi Alcide, it's Sookie Stackhouse," I said, with some apprehension. It had been a while since we talked, and I really wasn't sure where we stood anymore.

"Sookie?" he said, with maybe just a bit more bewilderment than I'd hoped for. "Uh hi, everything alright?"

I figured cutting to the chase would be easiest, but also a tad rude, so I asked him how he was and what was new. You know, standard beat around the bush phone etiquette. By the time I got around to asking for Janice's number, we had joked around a bit, and ended the call on a rather pleasant note. I did enjoy talking to Alcide. I always liked him, and wondered if not for Debbie Pelt and her insane family; maybe we'd have had a shot. Tossing that thought to the furthest corner of my mind quickly, I knew I needed to get the show on the road.

"I really appreciate this Alcide," I said, after he gave me his sister's number.

"Hey, don't thank me; my sister will probably be thrilled to hear from you. Though you might have to explain why you and I never ended up together. I think there was a point she was planning our wedding."

And really, how on earth could I explain the real reason to _her_, or anyone else? Far as I knew there were only two people who knew the truth about what really happened to the Pelt bitch; and one of us had no memory of the incident now.

The fact of the matter was that far too many things had weighed against Alcide and I from the get go. We never had a chance of being anything more than friends. And my lips were sealed on the subject now.

"Still, thanks. It's good to hear your voice."

"It's good to hear yours too, Sookie."

I dialed Janice as soon as I hung up with Alcide. After ten minutes or so of Janice and I catching up, and her informing me there was no place close to me to acquire a wig, she spent the next ten minutes telling me about the best brands of hair dye products and gave me thorough instructions for how to apply it.

She recommended a semi-permanent hair color designed to gradually wash out. She said if I wanted it out sooner, washing it often with a harsh shampoo and hot oil treatments should speed up the process. Considering I'd never dyed my hair before, I was a little nervous, but also very excited.

After a visit to the beauty supply store in the same shopping center as Tara's Togs, I had all the supplies necessary for my hair transformation.

An hour and a half later; I was a brunette.

Gazing at my new look in the bathroom mirror I said out loud, "Shit. Am I insane?"

_**I do not claim any right to Charlaine Harris's brilliant characters; I am only using them for the pure fun in writing on this fan fiction page. I intend to gain nothing but the pleasure of writing using the wonderfully talented Ms. Harris's Characters. I am simply trying to pass the time while I anxiously await Ms. Harris's next Sookie Stackhouse novel.**_


	23. Chapter 23

_A/N: I receive a lot of favorite story/author alerts from people who have never left me a review. I'm just curious to hear what you individuals think of this story. If you feel so inclined now that I asked, review away, they do encourage me…infact, the feedback recently has nudged me into writing again._

_Once again, a big ol' thank you to FDM for her BETA assistance. Much love to you my fellow west coaster!_

Eric and Pam were on the stage when I entered Fangtasia an hour and a half later. Lucky for me, the bar was crowded, making my blending in a little easier.

Immediately, I garnered some reactions from several fang bangers and a vampire or two, but each gaze on me was short lived, and consisted of nothing more than a snide glare and some not so nice thoughts about my outfit.

From what I could see, Eric and Pam seemed distracted in conversation with each other and hadn't noticed me yet. _So far, so good_. I wanted to get in and get the whole thing over with. That was my plan anyway. I immediately headed for the hallway which led to Eric's office, since I assumed if Jasper was in the building that was where Eric would likely be keeping him.

I reminded myself of a spy in a movie as I skulked my way toward the office….which made me giggle. Which also snapped me back to reality…this was _not_ a movie, and I was desperately trying to not get caught.

When I reached the office door I jiggled the handle lightly to see if it was locked. _Lucky break_—it wasn't.

I opened the door slowly, poked my head inside, and then squeezed my body through the doorway, careful not to make any noise as I shut the door behind me. The office was nearly pitch black, except for a small lamp on the desk, illuminating the top of it, and casting several strange shadows in its wake. I flipped the wall switch on in hopes of seeing a little better, but nothing happened.

_Damn, _I said under my breath.

I took several steps toward the desk to get closer to the light so I could use the lamp as a makeshift flashlight. Picking the lamp up with one hand, I flashed the light in a circular motion around the room. I could plainly see no one was in the immediate area of the office, and I was just about to say screw the whole thing, when Jasper entered my head again.

"_I knew you would come for me…"_

I hadn't tried to respond to him the other times he spoke to me in my mind, maybe because those times had caught me so off guard. But this time, I had half expected that if he was close by, he'd communicate with me, and was more prepared.

I closed my eyes and tried to send a response.

"_I only came to speak to you, nothing more." _I sent, followed by a long pause of silence.

"_I take it Eric is unaware of your visit."_

"_Yes." _

"_So speak, lovely…though, I'd much prefer to look at your beautiful face while you do it."_

If we could have a conversation in our heads, maybe there was no reason for me to see him face to face at all. We could resolve this nice and quick.

"_I need you to stop screwing with my mind Jasper." _

"_I'm not sure I know what you mean…"_

"_You know exactly what I mean…it was one thing when I was alone but last night... that was going too far," _I sent,recalling the way I was forced to send Bill away, angry, hurt and no doubt, very unsatisfied sexually.

"_Last night? Did I interrupt something last night?" _I could almost sense the twitch of his lips curling into a cocky smile.

I let out a frustrated breath. _"I think you know what you did. It's got to stop Jasper. I have to know what it is you're doing to me, how you're doing it, and why. I can't live like this."_

"_You know, I'd really like to see you face to face. I promise to give you the information you desire, if I can just see your face."_

"_What if I don't want to see yours?"_

"_Lovely, you obviously came here seeking me…you must want to see me as well."_

Truthfully, I didn't know what I wanted, or what I was thinking coming here the way I did. I did know for a fact however, that Jasper scared the hell out of me. But it wasn't because I was scared he would hurt me. It was because I was scared of what he could make me do. I was sure he had the power to control me…and I feared the control he desired involved my body, as well as my mind.

"_I don't think that's a good idea. Let's just get talk, like this, so I can get the hell out of here."_

That put another question in my mind. If Jasper could freely talk to me when he felt inclined, why hadn't I been able to simply talk to him like this from the comfort, and safety of my own house? I'd tried. And he hadn't responded. I filed the thought in the back of my mind under questions to ask later.

"_Sookie…I promise I won't hurt you. I'd never hurt you. I can't do a whole lot in silver shackles anyhow, now can I?" _

Should have known he'd be restrained, and the thought, however slight, did ease my mind.

"_Where are you?"_

"_There's a door hidden behind the tallest book case."_

I shined the lamp around the room again, pausing on a tall oak book case, and contemplated my next move. So he was tied to silver, shackled behind the wall. It did seem safer knowing he wouldn't be able to touch me…and now, I suddenly found myself feeling bad for him. I mean. He had certainly kept me tied to a chair when he kidnapped me but, I still couldn't help feeling bad for him…and I still wondered what it was Eric had in store for him.

"_I'm in a chamber located directly behind it and down a set of stairs… if you can move the shelf, you'll find the door."_

The bookcase had six tiers, and looked rather heavy. It was stocked to the brim with a mixture of binders I figured were for the bar's paperwork, and a collection of leather-bound books, which looked so old, I assumed they were some that Eric had been collecting for a large part of his very long life.

I placed the lamp back on the desk, and walked over to the bookshelf. I leaned into the side of the case and began to push with all the energy I could muster until my face was flushed red. It didn't budge.

"_Are you having trouble?"_

Annoyance waved over me at his intrusion. I huffed, _"It's too heavy. There's no way I'm going to be able to move this shelf!"_

"_Look around the room, is there a handcart nearby?"_

I did remember seeing a stack of cases of Heineken and an assortment of liquor, against one of the walls. And walking to the stack now, sure enough, they rested on top of a dolly.

I carefully eased the boxes off, and managed to pull out the cart without any of the boxes falling. This was good, since I was still trying to be quiet.

I rolled the dolly to the shelf and eased it underneath one of the sides of the case. Looking at the tower of books before me, I still didn't see how it was conceivable that I'd succeed in moving it at all, even with the aide of a handcart. But I was going to try my best. I'd gone too far to quit now.

With one quick motion, I was shocked to see that once I was able to use something as leverage, the shelf moved quite easily. Within a few seconds, I had managed to move the case enough to wedge a large enough gap between the case and the door behind it to squeeze myself through. Then, upon turning the knob on the door, I was equally shocked to find it was actually unlocked.

Things were falling into place, I thought. Maybe I'd make it out of here in one piece after all.

"_Okay, now what?" _I sent to Jasper, while I peered into the darkness that emanated from the bottom of a flight of stairs I was now standing at the top of.

"_Now, you walk down the stairs."_

"_Ya think?" _I rolled my eyes_. "I meant I can't just leave the bookcase the way it is, if Eric or anyone else comes in, the jig is up!"_

I stood there for a moment, one hand still resting on the dolly, wondering of I'd be able to move the shelf back into place without anyone on the other side noticing it had been moved at all. It was in that same moment that I heard voices in the hall in front of the office.

I was out of time.

_**I do not claim any right to Charlaine Harris's brilliant characters; I am only using them for the pure fun in writing on this fan fiction page. I intend to gain nothing but the pleasure of writing using the wonderfully talented Ms. Harris's Characters. I am simply trying to pass the time while I anxiously await Ms. Harris's next Sookie Stackhouse novel.**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**A/N: Since I usually post at the speed of a snail, I thought I'd surprise you all with chapter 24, which I forced myself to sit down and write yesterday. Your reviews definitely motivated me!**_

_*** For those of you who wondered about Sookie getting into Fangtasia without Eric smelling her, all will reveal itself in time.**_

_***As usual, thanks to my BETA partner FDM!**_

"Shit," I cursed quietly, knowing I had maybe a split second to gauge my next move. Without thinking further, I reached for the dolly, and faster than I thought I'd been capable of, used it to move the book case back into place, backed away from the door to allow it enough room to close, pulled the dolly in with me, and quickly and quietly, shut the door in front of me.

My breath hitched in my throat, my heart felt as if it had already ceased to pump enough blood for my brain to function, though I could almost hear it beating a mile a minute. I was sure I was caught.

Standing at the top of the stairs, in total and utter darkness, I placed an ear to the door in an effort to hear whoever had entered the office.

Eric's voice was muffled through the sound of the door, and I couldn't quite make out his phrases, but if the boom in his voice was any inclination, he was upset. When no other voices followed, I assumed he was on the phone. After a few minutes passed, minutes that seemed more like hours, I heard Eric hang the phone up, heard his footsteps gradually walk away, and the office door slam behind him.

Another intensely long minute passed before the blood in my heart caught up with my brain, and I let out a sigh of relief.

"_You're in."_ Jasper entered my head again.

I concentrated, still petrified by the fact that I had nearly been caught by Eric.

"_I am."_

"_I realize it is dark where you are, but you've nothing to fear."_

Oh sure, nothing to fear but fear itself, I thought, _and_ a conniving vampire who may or may not hold some kind of mind power of me.

"_Just feel the wall with your hands, and walk down slowly," _he sent. What on earth was I getting myself into? Was finding out Jasper's secret power over me worth all this hassle, horrifying suspense, and possible undesirable outcome?

With all my unsteady and uncertain motivation, I used the palms of my hands to guide myself against the wall of the stairwell hall. Slowly, I began descending the stairs, one at a time. After what, if I counted right, were thirteen steps, the stairs ended. Feeling my way on the wall directly following the staircase, I felt what I was fairly sure was a door; the knob I felt a second later assured me that it was.

"_I'm in the room behind the door you just found."_

I wondered how he knew I found a door. But throwing yet another thought aside, I grabbed on to the doorknob tightly. Upon turning it, the door opened. Again, I thought how lucky I'd been that every door so far had been unlocked. As I opened the door, a trickle of light swept over me from the room on the other side, allowing me to finally see where I was…_and,_ the vampire I had been seeking out.

Jasper was sitting in a chair in the middle of the room, fully clothed this time. And just as he'd said, his arms and legs were bound with silver. Eric had been kind though, not allowing any of the silver to touch his skin. The silver was still however, doing its job in keeping Jasper's strength at bay.

I walked forward, stopping about three feet in front of him.

"Well? I'm here, in front of you. Now tell me how the hell you've been in my head."

He just stared at me for a moment.

"Is it possible that you are even more beautiful with dark hair?" Apparently my frumpy clothes did little to deter his advances.

"You said you would tell me, now tell me." I said sternly.

"Well, like you, I was a telepath in my human life," he said, which actually made perfect sense. What he and I shared through our minds was much like what Barry and I did. Only Barry, never entered my dreams, and certainly not sexually.

"Are there others like you? I mean, I've never heard of a telepathic vampire. The way you were able to…to, speak to me. I've only ever met one person who could do that, and he was human.

He paused. "Yes. The one who helped Eric and Bill find you, Barry."

"How…how did you know that?"

"Well, I wasn't positive at the time, but I heard pieces of dialogue while you were in the bathroom at the warehouse. And when Bill and Eric broke the door down, I was still trying to piece it all together. I knew that my gift was coming back to me; I had been able to persuade you into our kisses. Though I assure you, if you didn't want me, I wouldn't have been able to force you—" I interrupted.

"I assure you, I did _not_ want you." At least I was pretty sure I didn't.

He continued. "I wasn't sure what to do with my newly resurrected power, and when they found us…I thought I'd never..." he trailed off.

"_What_?" I asked, my tone blazing.

"Where I had been able to read every human mind while I was mortal, I thought that skill was taken away with my human life. And, for all intents and purposes, I believed it had been, until I met you, and suddenly I was able to read you." He stared at me, as if he was struggling with his next words, looking down at his lap, before looking at me again with intense, almost desperate eyes. "Sookie, I'm in love with you."

Well, I wasn't expecting that. _Anything_ but that. What in the _hell _was I supposed to say to _that_?

"I think you're very confused Jasper," I said unsteadily.

"I've never been more certain of anything in my entire existence. I _am_ in love with you."

This was not at all how I expected our conversation to go. Get in, get out. That was the plan. As if I hadn't already felt some sort of humanity in the man, he was now professing his love to me, adding to my already spiraling out of control confliction.

"You, don't even know me!"

"I know enough. Look, it's not easy for most of us to express ourselves like this. But I don't have _anything_ left to lose."

I stood in front of him, reaching for my response, and rubbing my hands to my temples for a moment before I spoke. "I'm not sure what you _thought_ I would say to that Jasper, but you're just out of luck. I came here to find out how you were doing what you were doing to me, and now that I know, I just…I just want it stopped. I came to ask you to stop."

"Are you sure that's why you came, Sookie?"

"Of _course_. Why else would I have come?"

He continued looking at me with dark, yet deeply passionate eyes. Eyes I hadn't really noticed until now; mesmerizing eyes. Eyes that I was suddenly not able to look away from. I began to feel a light unexplainable tingle in my head.

"Untie me Sookie."

I didn't want to. I knew he was controlling me. Whatever glamour vampires couldn't use on me, Jasper, I now knew for certain, could.

"Untie me. I'm _not_ going to hurt you Sookie. I will never hurt you. I just need you to untie me. _Please_."

I began walking forward, until I was standing directly in front of him. With every ounce of strength I could muster, I tried to deflect whatever power he had over me. Closing my eyes, which took great effort to do, I suddenly felt the tingling vibrations in my head slip away. Opening my eyes a moment later, I saw a sudden almost sad, panic wash over him. And then, blood red tears.

Jasper was crying.

At witnessing his state of obvious hopelessness, the anger I had felt after realizing he was controlling me, suddenly washed away. And if I hadn't felt sorry for him before, I couldn't control what my heart felt now. After just two nights under Eric and Pam's authority, Jasper had been broken.

_**I do not claim any right to Charlaine Harris's brilliant characters; I am only using them for the pure fun in writing on this fan fiction page. I intend to gain nothing but the pleasure of writing using the wonderfully talented Ms. Harris's Characters. I am simply trying to pass the time while I anxiously await Ms. Harris's next Sookie Stackhouse novel.**_


	25. Chapter 25

_**A/N: Hi. Sorry I suck at posting regularly, thanks for sticking with me anyway. **_

_**And, thanks as always to my So Cal wiki sister, FDM. You always have my six.**_

His eyes were closed, and he was looking down at his lap. "I'm sorry. I didn't want to control you like that. I just can't be here anymore. Not like this."

I looked at him, and considered for half a second that I had the power to help him. But why? Because it was the right thing to do?

I owed him nothing. And his profession of love to me, while shocking and bewildering, was very possibly, just a line to soften me up, so I might be easily coerced to free him from his silver binds. Then again, if Jasper _could_ control me, like he had demonstrated just moments ago, why didn't he just _make_ me release him? Why beg?

He looked up; his eyes peering back at me pleadingly. Honestly. "Because, I don't _want_ to control you. I want you to be free to make your own decision. Because it's not right to control the ones you love."

He heard my thoughts, which made sense, considering the man knew how to enter my head to talk to me.

"You heard my thoughts."

"Yes, and again, I'm sorry. I didn't want to. But I need to know if you're going to help me or not."

"You're the most confusing person—er, _vampire_, I've ever met in my life! Not three days ago, you held me captive against my will. Not three days ago, you wanted to use me for your own gain…like some pet. Some _thing _you could keep at your own disposal for your convenience—"

"That was before I realized what you were. Who you _really_ were," he interrupted.

"_What_ I am? _Who_ I am? You claim to know me at all?"

I stood there in front of him, my mind racing with thoughts of how and why I had come to this point in my life at all. What had I hoped to gain by seeing Jasper again? The more I thought about it, the more I suspected I hadn't made that decision one hundred percent on my own.

"I don't think I can help you out of this Jasper. I'm sorry." The words came easily, but the instant I said them, my heart dropped. And once again, I was feeling pity for him.

"I understand," he said, dropping his gaze from me again. He wore a look of defeat, I was sure I would feel guilty about for the rest of my life if I walked away. But I did anyway.

Exiting the room where Jasper was being held, I climbed the stairs with trepidation; my shoulders weighed down with guilt, and headed back to the door behind the bookshelf. Upon opening the door and seeing the bookshelf was not where I had left it last, I was instantly slapped with the reality that my plan to get in and out without Eric knowing had crumbled like ash.

He knew I was here, and I was now looking at him face to face.

I froze in my place, facing the Viking. I took a moment to catch my breath, which was lodged somewhere between my stomach and my throat.

I could _barely_ see Eric sitting in a chair in the darkest corner of the room. His elbows resting on the chairs arms, his hands clasped together and resting just under his chin.

I was truly scared, but I didn't say a word. I was busted, and I had no idea what to do next. My plans, however unorganized they may have been, were now moot.

"You've forgotten," he began. "I can smell you, no matter how much you try to disguise yourself, my _lover_."

I stood stock still, frozen, about ten feet from him. He could kill me with his bare hands if he wanted to. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if he could kill me with just a look. Though I knew he wouldn't hurt me. So what could I possibly say now to keep him from heading in a lethal direction? I was at a loss for words. So I stayed silent and still, as he rose from the chair and began walking toward me slowly.

"I'm not sure what to do with you Sookie. I, of course, would love to know the motive behind your charade here tonight," he said as he looked me up and down no doubt eyeing my ensemble. I tried to judge his expression in the soft, pale light seeping in from the open door at the top of the stairs, and the small desk lamp. Disgust? Anger? Amusement? Lust? Or perhaps, all of the above?

"_What_ _are_ you wearing woman?" he asked. "If you were coming here to seduce me, I am not sure you chose the right outfit. Though I do rather like the hair. Brunette is a good look on you."

I remained silent and motionless.

"But that is not it, is it?" He said.

He was standing directly in front of me now; his fangs began to run out. I could feel the perspiration seeping from my pores, and I couldn't remember the last time I was this nervous. I mean, surely _this_ wasn't as scary as when I stood face to face with the maenad, or any number of the ridiculous situations I had found myself in, in recent months. But this was _Eric_. And I had tried to hide something from him. I don't know why, but at that moment, I'd gladly have faced ten maenad's in his place.

"I cannot imagine why you are here in this pathetic excuse for a disguise my lover." He paused and stared at me for a moment. "So why are you here? Why would you feel the need to hide from me at my own bar? And why would you be here with Jasper? How did you even know where he was?"

Eric's questions were numerous…and valid.

"Eric…I…" I couldn't tell him, because telling him the exact truth would more than likely lead to the final death of Jasper Price, then again, maybe it wouldn't. All I knew was that I had a very powerful, and probably, very angry, Viking vampire staring down at me, waiting for an explanation.

I was scared and embarrassed, and beginning to realize that I had backed myself into a towering brick wall, with no chance of escape.

"I know this looks…strange."

"Yes, from this angle…you have no idea," he said, once again taking in my outfit with peculiar bewilderment. "I do not think I like your outfit one bit Sookie."

"Well…you weren't supposed to like it. You weren't supposed to see it."

"Yes. Well, as I said, I would like to know exactly what your little plan was here tonight, and why you just spent the last 20 minutes in that room with Jasper Price," he placed his hand under my chin and tilted my head so I had nowhere else to look but into his searing blue eyes. "You cannot keep secrets from me my lover, and you have come _here_ to _my_ bar, dressed like, well, I have no idea what you are dressed as, you have dyed your hair, and I caught you sneaking around in the hidden chamber in my office. The look on your face when you saw that I caught you here tells me you meant very well to hide something from me. I would really like to know how you found that room."

We both stood quiet and still staring at each other for a long moment. I could feel the tears swelling in my eyes, but refused to let them out.

He knew I was here the entire time. He sat here and waited for me to come out of the chamber. For what? To add to my embarrassment? To let me know I wasn't the sleuth I thought I had been?

Nancy Drew and the Hardy Boys would be so disappointed right now.

I knew he was right though, I couldn't keep a secret from him, and I was completely dumbfounded as to why I thought I could ever hide _anything_ from Eric.

He still held my chin up with two fingers, and was looking at me in thought.

"Eric…" I paused. "Please don't be angry." I drew in the longest breath of my life. "I needed to see him…to ask him something." I knew I shouldn't, and probably _couldn't_ lie, but I wondered just how much I needed to disclose to get back in his good graces.

And then the thought occurred, maybe Jasper might end up saving his own life. If Eric could gain something from this situation, I could turn it all around right now. For me _and_ for Jasper.

"Eric, have you ever heard of a telepathic vampire?" I asked.

He arched an eyebrow. "I suppose it could be possible, but I have never met one," he said, eying me skeptically. "Why?"

"What would you do if you knew one?"

_**You are well aware by now that I do not own the rights to Charlaine Harris's brilliant world.**_


	26. Chapter 26

_**A/N: Yeah. I did it. It took two months and seven days, but I did it. Computers crash, people pass away, and life in general can be insane. We ALL know that I think. After putting this story so far back in my mind, I thought for sure I would never touch it again, my BETA FDM, the wonderful Galla, and the SEX-TASTIC Professor, were my ultimate ass kickers. So thank you. I think this was their goal? I'm sure there are only crickets and cobwebs reading this story now, but if you happen to be human, and are still reading…I thank you, from the bottom of my heart. I won't guarantee when the next will be written. **_

_**FDM—thank you for coming home tonight at midnight, after a wild night in Hollywood, and still taking the time to BETA this for me. You mean the world to me! And your Professor fuels many things in me. Many. Like…a lot.**_

_****There is a sentence in here 100% inspired by my wonderful friend's Teri Botta (Izzy), and her hubby, my tech genius, SS. If she's still reading this, she'll get it I think. **_

_****commence cheesy authors note****_

I was taking a big risk right now. Then again, I suppose I had been all along, but letting Eric know he might find more use in keeping Jasper alive, than in killing him, seemed worth the risk to me. Was it worth the risk letting him know Jasper's telepathic communication with me had been far more than innocent; that Jasper claimed to be in _love_ with me? I guess I'd know soon enough.

Eric released his finger from beneath my jaw, and gave me a questioning look before he spoke. "I don't know. I suppose I might be interested in wanting him _or_ her for an ally." He tilted his head. "Why?"

Here we go. I took a deep breath and said, "Jasper."

He stared at me for a long moment. "Jasper_?_ Jasper is a telepath?"

I nodded.

"And how did you come to find out this information?"

Did I tell him exactly how I found out? Did I tell him that Jasper had been entering my mind since he came to Bon Temps, and used his powers on me in Last Chance? While I'm not sure Eric would appreciate the telepathic sexual encounters Jasper and I shared, I supposed it _was_ what led to this point in time. And I didn't know how else I could frame the details.

"He…" I paused, letting out a breath and taking in another, imperative breath of courage. "He's been in my head."

"How so?"

"Okay. It's like the way I can hear people's thoughts, only he can actually get inside my head, and speak to me. Make me feel things. We can have a conversation. Kind if like what me and Barry can do. It's...It's bizarre I know, but…I—"

"So he told you where he was," he cut me off. "That is how you came to find my chamber."

I nodded.

"And what has he said to you? Did he ask you to come here?"

"Well, not exactly. I…I needed to see him, to ask him to stop…" What I had originally wanted to see him for, was to strangle the dumb vampire for interrupting what was undoubtedly going to be a great knight of sex with Bill. "…communicating with me. He kept…he kept getting inside of my mind."

"Sookie, what did he do to you?"

Before I could form my next thought, there was a knock at the door. Eric didn't flinch, and said, "Come in." Which told me that whoever was here, Eric had invited. And it suddenly dawned on me that Eric had been on the phone when I thought I had been caught earlier—before actually _did_ catch me.

Bill. As if standing here trying to explain anything to Eric wasn't already ten kinds of uncomfortable—and intimidating—I'd have to explain it all to Bill now too.

"Eric." Bill said; voice cool and unassuming, as if all was hunky dory. He had barely given me a second glance, though judging by his sudden double take, I realized he hadn't been aware that it was me standing in front of Eric. I wondered how he didn't smell me right off the bat, or perhaps he had, and assumed it was my scent leftover from a previous office visit? I don't try too hard to analyze vampire senses of smells, I just knew they were like bloodhounds.

"Bill. Sookie here has some interesting findings." Eric said, never taking his gaze from me. "She also, as you can see, has decided to that it isn't blondes that have all the fun. Is that the expression Sookie?"

Oh my gosh! He's joking right now? As dry as a vampire humor tends to be, and under these circumstances, it just annoyed the hell out of me. I chanced a glance in Bill's direction, as I noticed him stepping toward me. "Sookie?" he said. "Why on earth are you dressed like…and your hair…what is going on?"

Eric looked at Bill, and then back at me. They were both staring at me now. "I was trying to…" I started again. Deep breaths Sookie…deep breaths. "I was trying to tell Eric, that Jasper is a telepath."

"A _telepath_?" Bill questioned, as if I had just said I was pregnant with his baby.

God! Could I just get on with it already?

"As I had been _trying_ to explain to Eric, Jasper is a telepath. Yes. He's a telepath, and he's been speaking to me since he came to Bon Temps. I don't know how, or why, other than apparently…he has some sort of crush on me…" Eric and Bill looked at each other, anger instantly glazing their eyes.

"He has a—" Bill interrupted me, but oh no…I was getting this off my chest, once and for all.

"Bill Compton!" I snapped. I didn't mean to yell at him, I just _really_ needed to get this over with. If I didn't, I could lay money on going insane right here, right now. They'd have to finally drag crazy Sookie Stackhouse to a mental ward once and for all, because the contents in my head right about then were itching to get out. "Can you hold your horses for one minute so I can finish explaining?"

He snapped his jaw shut; a look of shock replacing anger. Eric didn't even try to interrupt me. _Hmm_, I thought, is that all it takes to put a sock in a vampires mouth? Snap at them? I'd have to remember that for future reference.

"Now look. It doesn't really matter that Jasper thinks he has some sort of '_feelings'_," I made quotation marks with my fingers, "for me, because _I_ obviously don't feel that way about _him_." At least I didn't think I did. No, I closed my eyes for a moment, and shook my head. I didn't. "What Eric needs to think about now is what _he_ can get out of this situation? What _use_ can the silver bound vampire in your basement be to you Eric?"

There. I planted the seed. Now I just hoped it would grow. And not into a crazed killer plant named Audrey II, but into a budding bush of ideas I hoped Eric might be able to roll with. I have to say. For a barmaid from backwater Louisiana, I had impressed the hell out of myself in the last few minutes.

"Okay. Interesting. Hm." Eric said, as he crossed one arm at his chest, and brought the other to his chin, in a thinking position.

This was good. This was _very_ good.

When he had pondered for a moment, he turned, walked to the chair behind his desk, and sat. Bill was still standing by me. His arms were crossed, and he looked at me like—well I don't know what you'd call the way he was looking at me—but I wanted to think he was as impressed by my resourcefulness, as I had been.

"Bill." Eric said, and we both snapped our heads to look at him. "Go get my prisoner. We have business to discuss. Sookie. You and I are finished tonight. But I will not let this go. We have more to discuss, you and I, and I will expect you to answer the phone when I am ready to discuss things further. Understand?"

I understood. I understood that I was being dismissed. I was being dismissed, and I still didn't know what his plan was for Jasper. And judging by the curt tone his words echoed, I wasn't one hundred percent positive that my spur of the moment plan to save Jasper, would go just as I'd hoped.

When would I learn that I wasn't much of a planner?

"Fine." Of course I wanted to ask him what he was planning, but I knew it wasn't my place, and that I should just be counting my lucky stars that I was finally leaving this place. I was _so_ over Fangtasia.

I didn't say another word, and I didn't look at either of them as I made my exit, of course, as I left, I purposely left the door cracked, hoping neither of them would notice.

I stood in the hallway just next to the door, peering into the office, through the crack in the door.

"You _are_ still going to kill him, yes?" Bill asked.

"Not tonight my friend. There has been a change of plans." Eric said.

"Right."

I could see Bill stepping toward the bookcase, and Eric's shadow move toward the door, a second before he pushed the door closed tight.

_***Do I own the Sookieverse? Please...I don't even technically own my car!**_


	27. Chapter 27

_**A/N: Can you believe it? Another update within a week? And not just any week, but the SAME week!? What has come over me? Yes, this is sort of a filler chapter, as in nothing insanely sexy happens, but I do have sexy plans for the near future...I swear! So stay with me. Chapter 28 is 90% written as well.  
**_

_****Thanks as always to my wonderful Cali-sister and BETA goddess, FDM. If you're not reading HER stories yet, you're insane! Then again, judging by the amount of fans she has garnered, you probably are. You'd have to have been living under a rock not to have met Craig or the sex-TASTIC Professor yet! **_

Crap! I thought, as the office door slammed in my face. Either it was coincidental that Eric happened to notice the door cracked, or he knew I was standing there listening. And if the latter were true, he really didn't want me to know what was about to take place.

Knowing there was little I could do now, other than to wait for Eric's impeding call…whenever that may be; I left Fangtasia finally, and headed home.

It was nearly four a.m. when I finally pulled up my driveway; I was relieved when I entered my house. There were no uninvited guests waiting for me. No vampires skulking outside my windows, and no Viking standing on my living room stairs. Only me. And I was more than happy to be alone again.

Knowing I had to do the dinner to close shift at Merlotte's that night, I knew I would need my rest. When I made it to my bedroom, I fell into my bed with my clothes on, and didn't wake again until Noon. When I crawled out of bed, I felt surprisingly well rested, memories of my vampire situation not in my immediate thoughts.

Then I looked in the mirror.

"What were you thinking Sookie Stackhouse?" I said to myself, as I shook my head. My suddenly brown hair would raise some questions with the prying eyes of Bon Temps gossiping locals, I was sure of that. I remembered Janice saying the dye should come out quickly if I used an abrasive shampoo often, so I spent the rest of the afternoon repeatedly washing away the memory of Sookie the sleuth. Of course, I learned that a sleuth, I was not.

By the time four O'clock came around, an hour before my shift was supposed to start, my hair was pretty much back to blonde. Once I blow dried it, curled it, and threw it up in a pony tail, I was pretty sure nobody would notice the faint remnants of my previous night's mission.

Sam and I had barely spoken since I left for Tahoe last week. I had talked to him on the phone once when I got back into town, to let him know I was home, and to get my schedule, but other than that, tonight was the first I'd seen him.

"Hey Sam," I said cheerfully, as I walked into his office to drop off my purse in his desk for safekeeping. I really was rather cheerful, just glad to be back to some normality. Waitressing was a big piece of that normality.

His door was open, so there hadn't been a need to knock, I felt. "Hey Sook," Sam said, as he looked up from the stack of cash and credit card receipts he was separating into piles from the lunch shift, and gave me a soft smile. He looked, well, he looked a bit troubled actually.

"Is anything wrong?" I asked him, not that I expected him to pour his heart out to me, but I thought it was polite to ask. Sam was my friend after all.

He looked up at me again, as I paused by the side of his desk where I had just placed my purse in a drawer. "Nah, I'm fine. Thanks for asking though." I could tell by his hesitation that all was not fine, but I needed to get to work, and I didn't think he looked like he wanted to tell me what was on his mind anyway.

"Okay, I'll just get to work then." I said, flashing another smile, and turning to leave his office.

"Oh, Sook," he began, just as I had entered the hallway. "Arlene called in, her sitter fell through…again," he rolled his eyes. "I couldn't get a replacement, so it might be a little busy tonight. I'll be out there in a few though to help."

I nodded. There wasn't much I could do about the situation. I was used to having to pick up slack when people called in sick or, Arlene didn't have a sitter, and I felt after my hiatus the past few days due to vampire business, I couldn't really complain. So I went on my way, hoping the night would go smoother than I assumed it actually would.

By 8:30, the bar was packed. A group of college aged kids were crowded around the pool table, cussing like sailors, spilling beer, and shooting me unwanted advances just about every time I walked by. Every barstool was occupied, complete with Merlotte's own resident drunk, Jane Bodehouse, who had somehow managed to maintain the attentions of a rather respectable looking out-of-towner for the last hour.

It was appropriate that my shift would be hell on wheels, considering it was my first night at Merlotte's since I got back from Tahoe. I also should have expected that I wouldn't be left alone to my work, and my evening. I should have expected to see at least one of my vampires walk in the door. It didn't surprise me that it was Bill.

I sighed inwardly, and nodded in his direction to let him know I had seen him. Then dropped off orders to several tables, and went to clear a table in my section that a family—a very messy family—had occupied, before Bill sat down. Bill and I definitely had some unfinished issues between us; it was the story of our relationship though. Seeing Bill for a few minutes in Eric's office after Eric caught me exiting his secret chamber where Jasper was being held, did nothing to ease the uncomfortable vibe I was sure we both felt, after my brain had been interrupted by Jasper's intrusions during foreplay the other night. I had a feeling it only further added to the tension between us. Bill was probably still very confused as to why I stopped our romp in the first place; considering he had no idea Jasper was the cause. The night Jasper entered my head while I was passionately wrapped in Bill's arms, Bill had of course ended up leaving with his feelings, and no doubt his pride bruised, while I was left with a head full of my own confusion.

"Hi," I said with a forced smile, as I sat across from him in the booth. He _wasn't _smiling. "Can I get you a TrueBlood?"

Like I said, I wasn't surprised to see him, now, but I was a little shocked at how cold his tone was when I asked him if he wanted a blood. "No. I needed to talk to you, but I was unaware you would be so busy tonight. May I meet you when your shift ends?"

I nodded, but didn't say anything.

"I will see you when you get off then," he said, sliding out of the red, vinyl bench seat, and bending to my cheek, to place a feather soft kiss on it. He looked down at me as he straightened, a small, forced smile on his face and said, "glad to see your hair is back to normal," then turned and left. I sat for a moment, completely oblivious to the noise around me, to the shouting stream of mindless chatter, to the ridiculous banter. It was the sudden wave of bar patron thoughts that I realized were hitting my psyche, like the spatter of shrapnel from a shot gun blast that I couldn't ignore. The analogy brought shuddering memories back to me, but I tried not to think about that.

Whatever Bill wanted to discuss later, I knew is wasn't good. And it bothered me enough to let my mental guard down. I closed my eyes, and attempted to put them back up. After a minute, my head was quiet again, and I relaxed enough to finish my shift—barely.

By the time I walked out of Merlotte's, it was close to 2:30 in the morning, and I was beat. Making my way to my car, I had figured Bill would be waiting for me like he had said he would. But he wasn't. I thought that since I had gotten off so late, maybe he decided to meet me at my house, so I got in the car and headed home.

Bill's car and Eric's red corvette were both parked in my driveway, not at _all_ what I had expected to come home to. And it was so far from what I wanted to deal with right about then, that I stopped midway up my drive, and considered high-tailing it out of there. At that moment, I would rather have knocked on Sam's door and asked to crash on his couch, than walk inside that house and talk to both Bill _and_ Eric.

As I was debating to myself, I saw Eric walk around to the front of the wrap around porch from the back of the house, where he stopped, and stood casually with his hands in his pockets, staring straight toward me. I knew I didn't have a choice but to park my car, and see what in the hell he wanted. What _they_ wanted. They would just follow me. Or, wait for me. Either way, I wouldn't get any sleep tonight.

I wondered where Bill was, since his car was there too, but I only saw Eric. I let my car idle for a minute, just waiting. Composing my thoughts, and pondering what I'd do once I finally exited my car. I could easily just walk up the porch stairs, ignore Eric altogether, and go to bed. Yeah, I know. Not possible. "URGH!" I screamed, forcing my brows to furrow, and slamming my hands on the steering wheel. I was _angry_. I had the night from _hell_ at work, and I already knew I was in for some probably not so nice chatting with Bill, and who _knew_ why Eric was there? "_Fine_. Lets do this boys."

I shifted my car to drive, and parked next to the Corvette. I got out in a huff, slamming the door so erratically; I managed to catch the handle of my purse in the door, only furthering my flustered annoyance. "_URGH_!" I yelled again, even louder this time. I didn't even want to glance at Eric, since I felt like an ass for throwing a temper tantrum in front of him. At the time though, I felt my cries of frustration were warranted.

Stomping up the steps of my porch, I stopped immediately in front of Eric. "I thought you said you would call me when you were ready to talk? I wasn't expecting you to show up on my porch tonight." I said, my tone seething with annoyance. "And where is Bill?"

He just stared at me. "_What_?" I asked, gritting my teeth, though I was beginning to feel more and more like I wasn't going to like his answer.

"Ughem…" Bill stood behind Eric now; I had to tilt my head and body to see him around Eric's towering mass.

"Bill…" I started to ask him what was going on, but paused, stunned when I saw I was being greeted by not two, but _three_ vampires.

_Well son-of-a-gun_, I guess my plan to save Jasper _did_ work. He was suddenly standing to Bill's right. The three of them were casually standing in front of me, as if I should be used to three vampires standing on my front porch on any given night.

I wished I would have bolted when I had the chance.

_****I barely claim to own my own brain, I definitely don't claim to own the Sookieverse.****_


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Woo hoo! Another update!**

**Thanks as always to my wonderfully talented BETA goddess, FDM. Without her, I'd be WAY more lost than I am.**

**Also, I never say it enough…but I truly thank each one of you who reviews or sends me PM's. I love them, and live for them, as most of us fanfic writers do, and I don't think there is a single one that I haven't replied back to. Keep them coming…I just hit 199 reviews…far less than most stories, but a damn fine accomplishment for this girl! Come on 200! (hint hint…yeah, I'm a dork, I know!)**

"What in hell is going on here?" I said, and not quietly. "What is _he_ doing here?"

I may have wanted to keep Eric from killing Jasper, but the last thing I wanted was to invite him over to socialize. Not that I assumed this was a social call. I stood still in front of the three of them, but I was _glaring_ at Jasper. For some reason, he was the only one concerning me just then—and not in that warm fuzzy kind of way—but in a wary, _'what in hell kind of screwed up situation have you created for yourself now, Sookie?'_ kind of way.

"Sookie. Please, come in and sit down." Eric said, motioning for the door, as if he were inviting me into _his_ home. I was damning myself now for not rescinding Eric's invitation the last time he was in my house—the day before I was summoned to Tahoe by none other than the exiled vampire King, who was now standing several feet away from me on my front porch. Had I, I might have been able to just run inside and shut the door on this situation. I cocked my head at Eric's audacity, but thought better of myself to tell him to take a flying leap off a short pier. He couldn't drown anyhow.

"I suppose I have to invite _him_ in?" I was looking at Jasper again as I spoke. It seemed extra dark outside, since my porch light had burned out a few days earlier, and I had yet to replace the bulb, but as I continued looking at Jasper, I could see that he did not look well. I may have saved him from death, but it was obvious I hadn't _completely_ saved him from the wrath of Eric. Although he was wearing fresh clothes, there were cuts in the process of healing themselves all over his face. Above his eyes, it looked like someone had punched him with brass knuckles; or in this case perhaps, silver. There was also a large gash to his left cheek. How did he still look so handsome? The thought made me question my sanity, that even after what I had been through because of Jasper, I could still find myself staring at, and appreciating his beauty.

I looked back at Eric and said, "Why is he just standing there? Is he free now? You aren't restraining him?" It was one thing when Jasper was tied up in Fangtasia's basement, it was quite another for him to be standing freely on my front porch, as if he were part of "_the vampire posse_".

"Sookie, if you will just invite Jasper in, we will explain," Eric said. My eyes narrowed and I tilted my head a bit, letting him know my reluctance and question. "It will be fine, I assure you."

I looked at Jasper, the words took a second to come, but I managed. "Won't you come inside…_Jasper_." He made eye contact with me briefly, but almost immediately tilted his head back down.

Eric looked at Bill, and they both looked at Jasper, then Bill walked forward, and into the house, while Eric placed his hand in the small of Jasper's back, authoritatively, pushing him toward the door. I followed behind.

Once inside, I reluctantly walked over to the old upholstered armchair that sat across from the couch. Eric closed the front door, and he, Bill and Jasper, walked over to the couch, each taking a seat. Bill and Eric sat on either side of Jasper, wedging him in the middle. Between Eric and Jasper's dominating muscle and height, and Bill's brooding presence, the room seemed ten times smaller than it actually was. I could barely breathe.

I stood in front of them, my arms crisscrossed uncomfortably across my chest, my hands grasping my shoulders, my fingers nervously rubbing them. I didn't want to sit down just yet; if I sat down, it would just make fleeing from the room that much more difficult. Who was I kidding? I wasn't going anywhere, I knew that. So I figured I might as well have them get to the point of this visit.

"So, explain." I said, looking from Eric to Bill, and back to Eric, all the while trying not to make eye contact with Jasper.

"Sookie, please just sit down? I am sure you will be more comfortable." Bill said. I looked at him for a moment, hesitated, and then sat down, purposely releasing a pronounced sigh.

Eric began, as soon as I was seated. "Seeing as how Jasper was put in my charge after his exile from California, he was mine to punish as I saw fit, of course, you knew that. I had fully intended on letting Pam keep him as a pet, if she so desired, and believe me, she did _desire_," he turned his head toward Jasper and smirked, "when and if she tired of him, I then intended on killing him. I really did not see any other option, or use for him, but then, I was unaware of a very vital piece of information. Once you told me of his abilities Sookie, I knew killing him would be a mistake."

Jasper kept his head straight forward, his dark, green eyes, now gazing at me. My own eyes were in a constant game of Atari Pong, bouncing back and forth between the three men in front of me. I glanced at Bill, who was scowling at Jasper like he wanted to kill him. The tense vibes I thought I had felt toward me when Bill came into Merlotte's that evening, I was starting to realize were caused by Jasper; more than likely, by Eric's decision to spare his life. I suddenly realized that Bill had probably wanted nothing more than to see Jasper Price _finally_ dead for kidnapping me. I was relieved that I hadn't let slip the _explicit_ details of everything Jasper had done when he entered my mind…_that_ information, would no doubt create an all out _Bill vs Jasper _war. Jasper was a hell of a lot older than Bill, and a hell of a lot bigger, and I wasn't one hundred percent sure Eric would step in to help Bill or not, had a battle actually taken place. After all, Jasper was now apparently valuable to Eric, maybe even more so than Bill.

I paused for a moment, thinking over my first question. "Is that why you beat him up instead?" I asked Eric. I wasn't sure why I asked that first. "You decided he was worth keeping around, but you thought you'd mess him up a bit first?" I had to admit, Jasper had created quite a bit of confusion in my brain from the very night I met him. What began as pure hate on my part, turned to eventual sympathy, as I watched his spirit break under the authority of Pam and Eric. Then his admission that he _loved_ me, well that notion was still shouting in my mind, but I thought if I just tried to forget he had ever said it, that it would just go away. Who knew if he had even been telling the truth? Whether it was true or not, remained to be seen. Even though I was glad they decided to spare his life—if only because my good Christian upbringing believed more in the _'Though shalt not kill'_ ideology, than it did in_ 'an eye for an eye'_—I had to admit, Jasper had deserved a good beating for how this whole thing began. He kidnapped me; tied me to a chair, at one point, and used mind control to make me bow to his touch, to his kiss. Who knows how far he would have gone had Bill and Eric not found me when they did? I wasn't sure _that_ could be forgiven, definitely not forgotten. So yeah, a good beating I could live with. That much, my conscience could bear.

"No, that was for Last Chance," Eric said, "and the impudence he had to try to steal you from us…and because I was bored." You had to respect Eric's honesty. You also had to respect the fact that he had heeded my advice, and saw the possible commodity Jasper might be to Area 5. He was nothing if not a practical businessman.

"So here is the deal," Eric continued, "Jasper and I have come to an understanding…an arrangement. He will have nothing more to do with you, unless it is through myself or Bill regarding business. Sookie, you have been most valuable to me in the past. I am hoping Jasper here will be of the same value," then he winked at me, "at least in the business sense." _He winked at me!_ Right in front of Bill! I didn't know if Bill had caught that or not, but damn if Eric didn't know just how to push Bill's buttons. I tried to move on with my own questions, just in case Bill _had_ noticed.

"So then, what? Jasper's a part of the Area 5 vampires now?" I wondered how they would keep Jasper from fleeing, or from even going after me. Not that I thought Jasper would hurt me, and he hadn't tried to enter my head in the twenty four hours that had passed since I saw him last, like he promised.

I decided to flat out ask the vampire himself. "Jasper? This is all just peachy to you?" I stared at him, his eyes boring into me. I saw a flicker of something in them, something small, yet telling, though I didn't know what exactly. I shook my head and spoke softly, "Why don't I believe that?"

A pause and then, _"believe it…" _ Jasper's mind voice sent to me, as clear as if he had said the words out loud. I had apparently spoken too soon—he was in my head again— but my expression didn't waver, and I acted as if I had heard nothing.

Jasper looked at Eric, as if asking his approval to speak to me. Eric nodded, and Jasper said, "It is not as if I have other options. Eric has offered me protection if I am loyal. And yes, I realize it may be hard to believe that just a few days ago, I was a…an unjust ruler…but I do consider myself lucky to be alive. I'm not a bad man, Sookie. I know I have done some bad things, but I am more than ready to remedy my wrong-doings. I meant it when I said that I would never hurt—"

Bill interrupted Jasper, "He will have _nothing_ more to do with you Sookie, you can be sure of that," he said, his voice seething with annoyance, tension and anger, as his eyes narrowed on Jasper once again.

Eric shot Bill a questioning look, and then continued to speak to me. "As _I_ said, he will not have anything further to do with you…unless we instigate it."

"Now, there is one last thing." He said, and looked to Bill. Bill glowered at Eric, and it was obvious that this one _last thing_ wasn't something Bill approved of. "Bill and Jasper are going on a trip."

****Okay, I realize that was one ridiculous cliffie, and I apologize…but if I didn't end it right there, I probably wouldn't have posted this chapter for another week, and I'm trying not to revert back to my old snail's pace updates. I can't guarantee a super quick update for the next chapter, but I will try. I've been brainstorming with FDM about how to end this story, and I think I do know how it will end now; it's getting there that seems to be a task.**

**On the subject of endings…what do you guys want to see happen with what I have turned into a vampire "love square"? Who do you think should get the girl? Should the girl get **_**anyone**_**? **

**Let me know what you think!**

_**Oh, and, I don't own the Sookieverse…yada, yada, yada.**_


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: Thanks as always to my most wonderful BETA, FDM. I think her regular dedication of story updates, is motivating me to be more like her. LOL. Chapter 30 is already written and BETA'd…and if I'm coerced enough, I just might not wait a week to post it!**

****Oh, and**** please check out the super smutty One-shot outtake from Ch 28 of WDIGETBM? that I posted as a separate story earlier this week, in case you missed it: **

**.net/s/5217712/1/Club_Vampwich_An_Outtake_from_WDIGETBM**

**...that is, only if you're in the mood for a smutty vamp foursome…yup…I said foursome!**

**************

I looked at Bill, his expression was still grim. "What do you mean they're going on a trip?" I asked Eric, almost laughing at the mere thought of Jasper and Bill going anywhere alone together, without killing one another. "You're sending them somewhere together? Just the two of them?"

"There is a situation that needs to be resolved in New York's Area 3. If it were not for you bringing Jasper's abilities to my attention, I would have sent you to take care of it. But now that we have Jasper, I think it is the perfect opportunity for him to prove his value to me," he nodded at Jasper, and then looked back at me, "and it is time for you take a break, Sookie. Bill will accompany him, so I do not have to."

"Eric," I paused, lifting a hand to my temple and rubbing, giving my brain a moment to form its thoughts, "while I appreciate you wanting to give me a break, I just have to question your thinking that Bill and Jasper will even be able to tolerate each other enough to make the trip possible." I looked at Bill, he looked every bit as upset as he had a moment ago, if not more so, and his look told me I was dead on with my questioning the whole thing.

"Bill will have no choice _but_ to get along with Jasper," Eric looked at Bill. "Right, Bill?"

Bill glared at Eric, and I thought I actually heard him growl before he said, "Oh, we will have a delightful time, _Eric_." None of us missed the blatant sarcasm, and Bill's words actually elicited a smug smile from Eric. _Geez, these two_.

"So, how long will they need to be away?" I asked Eric.

"As long as it takes. But do not worry; I have assured Bill that I will look out for you in his absence." Another smug smile from Eric.

Now it was obvious. I realized why Bill looked so furious. It wasn't just the thought of having to accompany Jasper to New York, but because Eric was blatantly dangling his power over Bill, and his access to me—and he seemed _real_ pleased about it.

"Eric, I'd like to speak with Bill," I said, "alone."

"Of course." Eric said, and flashed me another small smile, showing just a bit of his teeth. He rose from the couch. "Jasper." Jasper immediately got up—much like an obedient dog—and followed Eric out the door, leaving Bill and I alone.

Bill remained seated on the couch, and I moved from the chair I had been sitting in, to sit next to him. We sat in silence for a long moment, and he didn't look at me when he finally spoke; instead, he stared at the backs of his hands, extending his fingers and touching his cuticles, as if he were examining a manicure he had just received.

"You must know Eric's intentions here Sookie; I know you're not blind." He said.

"Bill, I realize you probably think Eric just wants to get me alone, but I would like to think that you have better faith in _me_."

He sighed, "Well, with the way things have been going with you and I lately, it makes me wonder."

"Meaning _what_ exactly?" I asked, my tone becoming mildly aggravated.

"Meaning, given your history with Eric, this seems like a most convenient opportunity for the two of you to spend time together, and I doubt that time will involve being full clothed."

I could have slapped him. If looks could kill, he'd be dead—finally dead. "Bill Compton," I said, jumping up from the couch, and crossing my arms as I stood in front of him, my tone _beyond_ aggravated, "the fact that you can sit there and accuse me of planning to cheat on you while you're away, is quite amusing, considering that _I'm_ not the one with the history of infidelity in this relationship." Yeah, it was a low blow, I know. Lorena was dead, I killed her. It was water under the bridge—for the most part—and the infidelity hadn't been something he evidently had any control over, but still. He just pissed me off so much in that moment, that the words seemed to flow out easily.

He didn't say anything, and continued looking at his hands, so I continued. "So was this your goal Bill? Start a fight, so we'd finally call it quits? Maybe so you'd have something to hold over my head when you got back, assuming Eric and I had been intimate again? Is that what you want?"

He finally looked up at me. "Sookie—no, I just—I—" he stammered over his words, and I didn't know whether he'd start yelling or crying—polar opposite emotions, yes—but in that moment, I honestly couldn't tell.

"After the way you stopped things the other night on this couch…the way you made me feel…I just…I don't get the sense you love me anymore." _Guilt-trip much?_

I let out a sigh. "Bill, I wanted to explain, but I couldn't," couldn't explain, because I sure as hell didn't want him to know the real reason I stopped our romp. "I still can't…I just didn't…it just didn't feel right. I don't know."

"So, then what now, Sookie? Are _you_ ending it…again?"

Break up, get back together, break up, get back together. I had become one of _those_ girls, in one of _those_ relationships. Where did it end? If I said yes—that I was ending it again—would it really be over? One of these days, when I'm not being summoned for vampire investigations, or trying to be rescued from a dire situation, I'd have to sit down and analyze why I constantly felt drawn to Bill. I knew I loved him. But sometimes, even the ones you love aren't, in the end, meant to be.

Unfortunately for my conscience, Bill was right about one thing. He knew there was something between Eric and I. That was true, whether I was willing to admit it out loud or not. He was also probably right about Eric using this as an opportunity to get me alone—and as bad as I felt about it—the thought excited me.

That's when I knew, I _did_ have to do this. I wasn't a cheater, sure I'd kissed Alcide and Sam while Bill and I had been together, but I had considered the Sam kiss, a shocking accident, while the Alcide kiss, was during the tumultuous time that Bill was missing—and I had recently learned why. Okay, and then there was that kiss with Eric, in Tahoe. But I stopped it quickly, because I didn't want to be unfaithful to Bill—and _boy_, had I wanted to continue.

I shook those thoughts, and nodded, before I spoke. I could see the emotion in his eyes go from cold and angry, to absolutely somber. "You ever notice how much we fight Bill?" It was a rhetorical question I wasn't expecting him to answer, so I continued. "Do you like that? Does it make you happy?" again, rhetorical, "because it sure as hell doesn't make me happy. I think—yes, I think it's got to end Bill, and not because I want Eric, but because I just can't do it anymore. My life is enough of a roller coaster without the constant worry of our next break-up inducing fight."

I stood in front of him, my arms still crossed, feeling a few dozen degrees colder than I had before I said my piece. Breaking up with someone was never easy—no matter how many times you did it. "Say something Bill."

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too." I said, but at the same time conveying that it wasn't enough.

"But you _need_ another break."

"No Bill…I don't need another break. I need stability. I need to be single. I need to be with _me_."

He paused before nodding, and then stood up, barely making eye-contact as he placed a light kiss on my cheek. "I will call you when I get back," he said as he walked to the door, pausing when he grabbed the handle, "if I get back." And then he was gone.

_If_ he got back? What exactly were they going to New York for, and why wouldn't he come back?

_***I don't own anyone but Jasper. He's my obedient dog.**_


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: So I know my chapters aren't usually that long, but at least I'm giving you regular updates now, right? **

***Thank you to my beautiful, wonderful, talented, fabulous BETA goddess and friend, FDM. I would lick her brilliant mind all day if I could.**

As Bill closed the door, I realized his words had given me a massive case of goose bumps. If his parting would have been under better circumstances, I might have forced him to stay, and explain what he meant by, "_If I come back_".

I still felt like crap from my busy night at work, and now I had yet another breakup under my belt to dwell on. Did I really break up with Bill again? It hadn't really hit me yet. Something about this time seemed different than the others; more final. Maybe because it wasn't just a break—as I told him, I needed to be with me, needed to be single—regardless of whether or not I thought Eric would use the opportunity to his advantage. That was an issue I was prepared for. Or at least I would try to be.

After none of them came back inside, I decided to take the shower I so desperately needed. After my shower, as I was getting my underwear and nightgown from my dresser, I was startled by noise. Looking up quickly toward my bedroom door, I saw Eric leaning against the entryway.

Letting out a relieved, yet annoyed sigh, I slammed the dresser drawer shut. "You could have knocked." I said, not bothering to look at him.

"And miss seeing you wrapped in a tiny towel? Never." I rolled my eyes at his comment.

Carrying my night clothes, I walked into the bathroom to change, leaving the door cracked just enough so I could still speak to Eric. As long as he was here, I was curious to know his true intentions for sending Bill and Jasper away, and what exactly he'd sent them to do. "So, you want to explain to me what's really going on Eric?" I said, dropping my towel to the floor, before slapping on some deodorant in front of the mirror. "I mean, Bill made it seem like the mission, or whatever you want to call it, was risky."

Either that, or he had meant something else entirely—as in not wanting to come back on his own accord, because of _me_—and the latter was just as unnerving as the former. Romantically or not, I wanted Bill in my life. He was a good ally to have, and someone I respected, and admired for a lot of reasons. I valued our friendship. I just hoped we could still have one.

"It will be no different than any other task I usually request of him or you. This one is much like the first time you lent me your services, Jasper will be reading the minds of humans in service to the Sheriff of Area 3. Only it is not money missing, it is the Sheriff's lover, another human."

Well, that didn't _sound_ dangerous, but then, neither did his use for me to find out who was pilfering money from Fangtasia, and I'd very nearly had my throat ripped out then.

I had just put my panties on, when I saw Eric's reflection out of the corner of my eye in the bathroom mirror. I quickly grabbed my nightgown, and covered myself up; my face flushed as I glanced at myself in the mirror, and then turned my heated gaze on him. "Eric! Do you mind?" He'd certainly seen every spare inch of my naked body in the past, but if I wasn't offering the view freely, he was just being voyeuristic, and it irritated me.

"Can't say that I do."

I forced him out of the way of the door, shutting it quickly.

"Nothing I have not seen, lover," I heard him say through the door, very clearly conveying how satisfied he was to have been afforded the opportunity to sneak a peek at me—however briefly.

I came out of the bathroom as soon as I had my nightgown on, glad I had chosen something conservative before he charged in on me in my towel.

"I much preferred the other outfit, nudity suits you," he said. He was sitting on my bed casually, elbows resting behind him, while his legs sprawled off the foot of the bed at his knees. God, why did he have to be so annoying, and so _incredibly_ sexy?

Pushing lusty thoughts aside, I grabbed my hairbrush from my nightstand, and began brushing my wet hair as I spoke. "So tell me, what's the real deal here Eric?"

He tilted his head in question, "I am afraid I do not know what you mean."

"You know what I mean. Sending Bill and Jasper away to take care of this, claiming _I _needed a break. Why?"

"Because, you _do_ need a break. Tahoe took a lot out of you, I could see that plainly. You are exhausted. If I thought you would let me, I would call that shifter boss of yours and ask him to take you off the schedule for a while, maybe send you away to a spa."

I slowed the speed of my hair brushing to consider his words. A spa? Where was this care and concern coming from? If I didn't know better, I'd say he really was just concerned with my overall well being.

"Why do you look so bewildered, lover?"

"Why? _That's_ exactly why. You sit there cool and calm on my bed, saying you'd like to send me to a spa, and you act like you have no ulterior motive to _getting me alone_, and then you call me lover. Why do you still call me that?"

Was that _pain_ I saw flicker briefly in his eyes? Nah, it couldn't have been.

He lifted himself from his elbows, to sit up on the foot of the bed. "Sookie, lover is a term of endearment, to be bestowed on someone special, someone who is cared about deeply. If you think it only means I want you in my bed, then you are only half right. I _do_ care about your well being.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean—"

He interrupted me. "So you are no longer attached to Bill I take it?"

"Eric, geez!" I said, rolling my eyes, and crossing my arms, still holding my hairbrush in one hand—half tempted to throw it at him, or at least across the room.

"What?" He asked; his tone giving no sign that he thought his question was out of line.

"So, which is it Eric, you care about my well being, or you care about my relationship status?"

"I care about both, and I think you and I both know, that your relationship with Bill is not exactly _good_ for your well being."

"You don't know everything about me and Bill, you know. You may think you do—"

"Oh, I know enough Sookie." He said, again, a coy remark that implied I didn't know all there was to know about Bill. This was certainly not the first time Eric had said as much, but as always, he didn't let the conversation linger on the subject.

I wondered what in hell he was keeping from me about Bill, but I didn't ask. I wasn't in the mood to get into it, and I was too tired to think about anything else related to Bill tonight.

A moment passed before he spoke again. "I should go. You need to sleep."

My arms were still crossed, but now I gave him a bewildered look, floored that he would just up and leave, without so much as trying to bed me. I mean, I wouldn't have given in anyway, I meant it when I told Bill I needed to be single. I needed to spend time with _me_. I wasn't intending on Eric being part of that plan, but every girl's ego could use a little stroking. I _hoped_ my brain wasn't already in rebound mode.

"What? No coercing me to let you join me? I'm shocked." I joked.

He got up from the bed, a smile curving his lips, as he walked past me toward the door. He stopped in the entryway and turned around to face me, grasping each side of the doorway with his hands. His dominating body took up nearly every spare inch of space, and it was a wonder he didn't have to duck down to cross through.

"Do not tempt me, lover. The night is still young for me." He said, and this time I did throw my brush at him, but playfully—sort of.

He caught it with one hand, of course, and I said, "Don't press your luck."

Though I was certain it wasn't his _luck_ he wanted pressed, he managed to leave anyway.

_**I guess I need to remind you all that I don't own any of the Sookieverse characters,(enter sarcastic tone) because I'm sure you thought that I did. **_

_**Oh, and some of you wanted to borrow my obedient dog Jasper, no problem…he'll go where I tell him to go! FDM has first dibs, because she needs a break from the shmoos and housecleaning...so she can get back to writing The Professor...of course! **_


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: Thanks to the gals on the Eric/Sookieverse thread for their help with my flower inquiries. I don't think I have ever mentioned them in an authors note. You girls all rock! As do my wiki sisters, of course!**

**As always, thanks to my BETA queen FDM. If she doesn't know how much I love her by now, well…I'm sure she does! And after that hot ass update from the Professor for my birthday on Monday, she's certainly solidified her love for me! Than meant a lot!**

I thought I would have no problem sleeping that night. I was dead tired, and more than ready for sleep to take me away when I finally pulled the covers over my body. But sleep didn't come fast enough. I lay in bed for what must have been an hour or more, with thoughts of Bill penetrating my mind. It wasn't just the fact that we had broken up again, but his inauspicious words, that wouldn't let my brain shut down. I wasn't sure why, but I had a feeling of foreboding in the pit of my stomach, that said something bad was going to happen in New York.

By the time I fell asleep, my brain was too riddled with dark thoughts to allow for pleasant dreams.

The first dream came by way of fire. Not the pit of hell fire that some bad dreams are made of, but by way of a burning building. I was back in Jasper's warehouse in Last Chance, only this time; it wasn't Jasper who held me captive. I can't explain how I knew that, but I knew it. Squinting, to keep as much smoke out of my eyes as possible, I saw a vaguely familiar figure lying on the ground at my feet. I couldn't tell through the smoke, but I was sure it was Bill. He wasn't moving. As I tried to reach my hand out to help him, that part of the dream ended.

The next thing I knew, I was no longer in the warehouse, but standing in front of an old brick building. No fire, no smoke, no noise. Looking around I saw that I was very obviously in a large city—New York City maybe? I wasn't sure, since my limited knowledge of the Big Apple came from books, television and cinema. But if this was New York City, there would surely be noise. And traffic. And people. But here, where I stood, there was nothing but silence. No cars honking. No people talking. Just nothing—and it was beyond unsettling.

When I awoke, my nightmare addled mind felt more tired than it had before I went to sleep. It was still early morning, and I didn't have to work until five, so I could have gone back to sleep for hours if I wanted. I didn't. The thought of returning to my nightmares was too good an incentive to stay awake. Of course, staying awake would make me analyze the dreams further, and that didn't sound appealing either.

Breakfast. When I was a child I had nightmares too—sometimes featuring my creepy uncle, sometimes featuring my parents dying—but no matter how bad they were, my Gran would always try to comfort me with breakfast the next morning. And that's what I would aim to do for myself.

By the time I was done cooking and had the table set; it was nearly covered with food. Steaming plates of flapjacks, country ham with gravy, thick cured bacon, grits, and steamy hot biscuits, waited to be eaten. What was I thinking? I was one woman, one woman amid a smorgasbord of carbs and calories. I'd do my best.

As I sat, forty-five minutes later at the table, digesting myself into a food coma, my doorbell rang. I peeked out the window by the front door, and saw a florist delivery truck parked in my driveway.

"Morning," I said as I opened the door, to see the delivery man holding an enormous bouquet of flowers.

"Good morning," the man said, "sign here please."

I signed, and then wondered how I was going to carry the bouquet inside the house without toppling over. It was that huge.

"Uh…thanks," I managed to say, as he shoved the vase—more like giant ceramic pot—forward. I managed to carry them inside the house, and set them on the coffee table.

Daisies, birds of paradise, summer hibiscus, and a plethora of other flowers I'd have been certain didn't belong in an arrangement together—yet managed to look beautiful anyway—sat before me. Pulling the card out of its holder, I held my breath as I opened it. It could only have been from one of two people, my once again ex-boyfriend, or the Viking who still called me lover.

Sookie,

_Good morning lover, I hope you slept well. _

_The flowers should have arrived at 11 a.m. _

_You have one hour until your car arrives._

_It really does not matter what you wear, so _

_long as you are comfortable._

_Sam knows. You've been replaced _

_for the day._

_E_

I shook my head—_Eric_. I looked at the clock above the fireplace mantle. 11:02 a.m. I rolled my eyes, but was unable to stop my growing smile, as I leaned in toward the flowers. I closed my eyes for a moment, and took in the bouquet's wonderful aroma.

So, he actually did call Sam like he mentioned he wanted to the night before. I had written it off as all talk. I was surprised he had called Sam by his name, rather than his typical term of _shifter,_ and then I figured that was obviously because he had to have someone from the florist scrawl the note. Shape-shifters were certainly not out of the closet like vampires.

I was going to a spa, which was evident, considering that was the other part of what I thought had been a hypothetical idea, and he had requested that I dress comfortably. I _was_ still drained from Tahoe. Eric was right about that. I hadn't really had a good night's sleep, or a night home without something going on—witnessing Jasper in a g-string, going undercover in a stupid disguise to Fangtasia, and finally working a night from hell at Merlotte's, and then, a breakup—I needed this. Even if my brain was protesting the acceptance of Eric's offer, my body would most certainly welcome it.

**___________________**

An hour later, my kitchen was clean, and I was sitting on my couch wearing blue jeans, an old t-shirt, and tennis shoes. There was a knock on my door a few moments after I sat down on the couch to wait.

"Afternoon Miss Stackhouse," Albert said in his rich Southern accent, as I opened the door.

"Good afternoon Albert. It's good to see you again." Under _far_ better circumstances. The last time Albert was sent to retrieve me, I was on a plane to Tahoe shortly after.

"You as well, Miss Stackhouse."

"You can just call me Sookie, Albert, I'm really much more down to earth than you probably realize." I said with a chuckle.

"Yes Miss Stack—I mean Sookie. Are you ready to go?"

"I guess so. Can you tell me where it is that I'm going?"

"Mr. Northman gave specific instructions not to tell you, said it's a surprise."

"Of course it is." I smiled, locked the front door to my house, and followed Albert to the car, climbing in after he opened the rear passenger side door for me. It was the same car he had picked me up in before, a very comfortable, black Lincoln Town Car.

On the drive to wherever we were headed, I drank half a bottle of chilled champagne, which was waiting for me in an ice bucket, along with a glass. Albert said Eric wanted me to be as relaxed as possible. He thought the champagne would help. I have to say, I welcomed it. Yes, it was barely past Noon—on a weekday—but you know the saying, it's five o'clock somewhere, right? _Bottoms up!_

We arrived at our destination, the Time Well Spent day spa in Shreveport, around 1:15, and a pretty, middle aged woman greeted us as Albert opened the door for me, and I exited the car.

The woman, who introduced herself as Darcy, immediately got to work explaining what I would be doing during my day at the spa. Some of the things she'd mentioned, like a facial peel and a mud mineral bath, I'd always wanted to experience. Others, like metaphysical treatments and gommage, I'd never so much as heard of, but I was more than willing to give a shot.

After several hours of various treatments, the last on the menu for the day was a rejuvenating mineral mud bath. It sounded…interesting, to say the least. Since there was really nothing else to do while sitting in silence, as I relaxed in the warm mud, I began thinking. Maybe I had been too harsh on Eric. I couldn't shake the idea that while, the Eric who stayed hidden with me while suffering from amnesia, and with whom I was more than intimate, wasn't exactly the same Eric now, I could no longer deny the generosity and thoughtfulness that he had in him, and that he was so freely giving to me now.

By the time Albert picked me up from the spa, it was well into the evening. I had lost nearly all track of time—massages, mud baths, and facial treatments, I learned, will do that to you—and it was nearly 6:30 p.m.

Whatever Eric's motives, if he had a motive, I appreciated him. I appreciated this day to alone. He had given me, if only for a short time, _myself_.

______________________

When I got home, I was somewhat surprised that Eric's car wasn't there. I'd be lying if I said a tinge of disappointment didn't flash across my face at that moment. I waved to Albert, who waited until I reached my front porch, before driving away.

It was when I began to put the key in the lock that I saw something out of the corner of my eye. A package with an envelope attached to it, sat on my Gran's old porch seat. I left my keys hanging in the door, retrieved the box, and turned to go back inside.

I placed it on the coffee table, next to the giant bouquet of flowers Eric had delivered to me, and grabbed the envelope from the top of the box. I figured it could only be from Eric. Maybe it was an extension to the already glorious day he had provided for me?

The note inside read simply:

_Sookie, _

_I hope you had a great day to yourself._

_Now, I hope you will spend your evening with me._

_E_

I opened the box, which had been tied with a simple satin ribbon. A dress. He bought me another dress. A second note fell out to the floor as I pulled the material from its box.

_S_

_Will you be my date? Pick you up at nine._

_E_

The notes had been scrawled in his handwriting this time, unlike the flowers. I wondered how and when he had dropped the dress off for me, considering it had only been dark for an hour or so when I had gotten home, but I didn't dwell on it. Eric was capable of a lot of things that left me to question the _hows_. It was the _why_ in this case, which I was more concerned with. And I had a feeling I knew why. I was being wooed; flowers, the spa, a dress…a date?

I had to admit, the idea of being wooed was new to me, and was certainly a different approach coming from a vampire, especially coming from Eric.

**A/N: I know this was pretty much just a chapter of Sookie by herself, but hey…she needed it—and how sweet of Eric, right? I promise the next one will feature something much more exciting. **

**Now, how do I give my hubby a hint to send me to a spa? **

_***I. Do. Not. Own. The. Sookieverse. Characters. **_


End file.
